


Die Geschichte des Raben

by Schafi95



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cookies, Dreams and Nightmares, F/F, Gay Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ravens, Recreational Drug Use, Spirit Animals
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-05-16 11:06:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14810181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schafi95/pseuds/Schafi95
Summary: Ash Begby, Freshman an der Blackwell Academy, hätte in einer Nussschale eingesperrt sein können, wenn nur ihre Träume nicht wären. - Ihr wollt wissen, was es mit den Raben in Before the Storm auf sich hat? Hier erfahrt ihr es!





	1. Vorwort

**Disclaimer:**

Weder Life is Strange, noch Before the Storm, noch die in genannten Spielen stattfindende Handlung, noch die auftretenden Charaktere sind mein Eigentum.

 

 

Hiermit melde ich mich offiziell aus der Versenkung zurück. Life is Strange ist zwar ein absolut anderes Fandom als das, in dem ich bisher tätig war (zumindest bevor ich mehrere Jahre mehr oder weniger inaktiv war), aber ich habe trotzdem die Hoffnung, einige interessierte Leser zu finden.

 

Was den Inhalt der FF angeht, möchte ich nicht zu viel vorweg nehmen. Gesagt sei lediglich, dass wir unsere Protagonistin (die im Übrigen kein OC im engeren Sinne ist, da zumindest ihr Name an einer Stelle im Spiel auftaucht) durch ihre Zeit an der Blackwell Academy begleiten und dabei zahlreiche bekannte Personen und Ereignisse aus einem neuen Blickwinkel betrachten werden. Daher spreche ich hiermit offiziell eine

 

**Spoilerwarnung sowohl für LIS wie auch für BTS**

 

aus. Aber mal ganz ehrlich: Wenn ihr die beiden Spiele nicht gespielt hättet, würdet ihr jetzt auch diese FF hier nicht lesen, oder?

 

Was **Triggerwarnings** jeglicher Art angeht, habt ihr mit den gleichen Triggern zu rechnen wie auch in den gerade genannten Spielen. Insbesondere die ersten Kapitel dürften zwar noch recht ruhig verlaufen, aber falls es von meinen Lesern explizit so gewünscht wird, werde ich vor entsprechenden Kapiteln noch mal separat explizite Triggerwarnings anbringen.

 

Wie ihr wahrscheinlich schon an der Altersfreigabe gesehen habt, müsst ihr in dieser FF mit Slash rechnen – was in diesem Fandom aber auch nicht unüblich zu sein scheint Auch wenn dieser ganze Beziehungskram keine allzu ausufernde Rolle spielen wird, wollte ich dennoch nochmals explizit davor warnen, dass in dieser FF (voraussichtlich) überdurchschnittlich viele Slash-Pairings auftauchen werden ( _#ArcadiaGay_ ). Wer damit ein Problem hat, darf gerne was anderes lesen gehen.

 

Was die zeitliche Einordnung dieser FF angeht: Die Handlung beginnt im September 2009, also zu Beginn des Schuljahres 2009/2010. Zur Orientierung: William Price stirbt im Oktober 2008; das Firewalk-Konzert aus BTS findet im Mai 2010 statt, während für den Oktober 2013 mit außergewöhnlichen Wetterphänomenen zu rechnen ist.

Chloe, Rachel, Eliot und Steph gehen in die 10. Klasse, während unsere Protagonistin mit einem Großteil der restlichen Nebencharaktere (Victoria, Nathan, Dana, etc. pp.) in die 9. Klasse geht, also neu neu in Blackwell aufgenommen wurde (weil wegen Highschool-System). Ich weiß, in BTS ist zu lesen, dass Dana in der 10. Klasse ist, und Chloe und Victoria scheinen auch im selben Chemie-Kurs zu sitzen. Problem an der Sache: Die hätten dann zum Zeitpunkt der Ereignisse in LIS schon alle ihren Abschluss in der Tasche gehabt (selbst mit einem „specialized two-year extended senior program“), wie er im offiziellen Wikia-Artikel Blackwells angesprochen wurde, und würden nicht mehr in Mr. Jeffersons Unterricht sitzen müssen :P

Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sowohl Chloe wie auch Rachel 1994er Jahrgang sind und dementsprechend ein Jahr älter als der Rest der Truppe. Da, soweit wir wissen, weder die eine noch die andere (vor BTS) sitzengeblieben ist, macht es irgendwo Sinn, dass die beiden auch ein Schuljahr weiter sind.

Also, noch mal explizit: Blackwell führt (wahrscheinlich zwischen BTS und LIS) ein „specialized two-year extended senior program“ ein, was dafür sorgt, dass die reguläre Schulzeit bei 5 Jahren liegt und dementsprechend Chloes und Rachels Abschlussjahrgang das Schuljahr 2012/2013 ist, während der Rest der aufgeführten Charaktere im Schuljahr 2013/2014 (also in dem Schuljahr, in dem Max nach Blackwell kommt) auf ihren Abschluss zu.

 

So, das war jetzt mehr Vorwort als erwartet. Deshalb will ich euch jetzt auch nicht weiter vom lesen abhalten und hoffe, dass ihr Freude an meiner FF habt.

 

**Nachtrag:**

Ja, ich weiß, die Kurzbeschreibung ist dämlich :P

 


	2. Prolog

Prolog

 

Kalter Wind strich ihr durch die Federn, an diesem wolkenlosen Spätsommermorgen. Das Meer unter ihr glitzerte im hellen Sonnenlicht, in der Ferne war schon die Küstenlinie mit einem schmalen Streifen Sandstrandes zu erkennen, genauso wie die markante Klippe mit ihrem Leuchtturm. Sogar die ersten Gebäude des verschlafenen Küstenortes ließen sich als dunkle Schatten am Horizont erahnen.

Am Boden mochten es schon 20 Grad warm sein, mit steigender Tendenz und Aussicht auf eines dieser nachmittäglichen Sommergewitter, die genauso schnell verschwanden, wie sie sich zusammenbrauten. Sogar einen kleinen Hagelschauer würde sie, in Anbetracht der kühlen Luft hier oben, nicht ausschließen.

Durch das Pfeifen des Flugwindes vernahm sie den gemächlichem Schlag schwarzer Schwingen, der ihr nur zu gut bekannt war. Die Erinnerung, ihr treuer Begleiter, war also endlich wieder zu ihr gestoßen, nach all den Jahren.

Die Küstenlinie unter ihr kam inzwischen immer schneller auf sie zugeflogen, es waren sogar bereits einzelne Gebäude des Küstenstädtchens und einige kleine, bunte Schiffe im Hafenbecken zu erkennen.

Während sie selbst gemächlich dahinglitt, schlug ihr Begleiter wieder kräftig mit den Flügeln, beschleunigte ein wenig und schwenkte leicht nach links ab, hin zur Klippe, hin zum Leuchtturm. Schweigend folgte sie ihm, darum bemüht, ihn wieder einzuholen.

Schon beim ersten Anblick des Leuchtturms hatte sie geahnt, dass es ihren Begleiter als erstes dorthin ziehen würde, um dort still und selbstversunken einige Runden zu drehen. In der kaum mehr begreiflichen Zeit, die sie nun schon Gefährten waren, hatte sie die Eigenheiten ihres Begleiters nur zu gut kennengelernt, konnte ihn seit langem ohne Worte zu verstehen.

Die Gedanken ihres treuen Freundes mochten für den Moment einzig dem Vergangenen gehören, während sie ihre gemächlichen Runden um die Spitze des schon seit Ewigkeiten leerstehenden Leuchtturms drehten, doch sie selbst widmete sich lieber dem, was ihnen noch bevorstehen würde – einer Zeit, die eigenartiger, seltsamer und sonderbarer kaum sein konnte.

 


	3. Kapitel 1

**Kapitel 1**

 

 

**Nirvana – About A Girl**

 

 

„Glucose ist tatütata.“

Ash schreckte auf. Es brauchte einige Sekunden, bis sie sich orientiert hatte und ihre Erinnerungen langsam zurückkehrten. Allem Anschein nach saß sie immer noch, wie schon eine gute Stunde an diesem sonnigen Nachmittag, in Ms. Grants Biologieunterricht – auch wenn sie hätte schwören können, gerade eben noch um den Leuchtturm des schönen Städtchens Arcadia Bay, an dessen Highschool sie seit einigen Tagen eingeschrieben war, geflogen zu sein. Aber konnte es denn sein, dass sie einfach so mitten im Unterricht eingeschlafen war? Oder waren das die Nachwirkungen der lustigen kleinen Pillen, die ihr gestern Abend beim Auspacken ihrer Umzugskisten in die Hände gefallen waren? Wenn Ash ehrlich war, wollte sie das aber auch gar nicht so genau wissen...

„Alles ok bei dir? Du siehst etwas blass aus“, vernahm Ash plötzlich nah an ihrem rechten Ohr. Die Mitschülerin neben ihr, die sich ihr vor dem Beginn der Stunde als Samantha vorgestellt hatte, sah besorgt aus.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung“, murmelte Ash kurz angebunden. Sie wusste es zwar durchaus zu schätzen, dass sich ihre Mitschülerin um ihr Befinden sorgte, zumal Samantha, wenn sich Ash recht erinnerte, im Wohnheimzimmer schräg gegenüber wohnte, und sie damit quasi Nachbarn waren, wollte sie für den Moment nicht riskieren, durch ihr Getuschel auch noch Ms. Grants Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Ash schenkte Samantha noch ein knappes, aufmunterndes Lächeln, ließ ihren Blick dann kurz zur über der Klassenzimmertür hängenden, schlichten und schmucklosen Uhr schweifen und bemühte sich dann wieder, mit einem interessierten Gesichtsausdruck der letzten Viertelstunde des Unterrichts zu folgen.

 

Die letzten fünfzehn Minuten Unterricht dieses Tages hatten sich beinahe ins unendliche gezogen, und das nicht nur, weil die chemische Struktur von Kohlenhydraten ein eher semiinteressantes Thema war. Ihr … Traum, oder wie auch immer man es nun bezeichnen wollte, hatte Ash einfach nicht mehr losgelassen, und sie ahnte schon, dass das für den Rest des Tages auch so bleiben würde.

Umso größer war Ashs Erleichterung, als die Schulglocke endlich das Ende ihres zweiten Tages an der Blackwell Academy einläutete. Es war zwar wahrlich kein schlechter zweiter Tag gewesen, dafür aber ein sehr ereignisreicher mit viel zu vielen neuen Namen und Gesichtern und noch viel mehr Hausaufgaben, die sie heute noch zu erledigen hatte. Und in ihrem Wohnheimzimmer warteten noch die letzten Umzugskartons darauf, ausgepackt zu werden...

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Ash ihre wenigen Unterlagen zusammengepackt hatte und mit einem „Bis später“ an Samantha aus dem Klassenraum geschlendert war. Auf dem zur Eingangshalle führenden Flur war überraschend viel Betrieb. Schüler verschiedenster Jahrgangsstufen standen in Kleingruppen zusammen, redeten, lachten, beobachteten neugierig die Freshmen, die nun sowohl aus Mrs. Grants Klassenraum wie auch aus Mr. Eisterts Fotografiekurs geströmt kamen. Ash vermeinte sogar, aus dem allgemeinen Gemurmel den Begriff „Frischfleisch“ herauszuhören.

Ein letzter Blick in den Klassenraum machte ihr deutlich, dass es sich nicht lohnen würde, auf Samantha zu warten, um ihren neu geknüpften Sozialkontakt ein wenig zu verfestigen, da diese noch in ein Gespräch mit Ms. Grant vertieft war. Also würde sich Ash wohl oder übel alleine auf den Weg nach draußen machen müssen. Spätestens im Wohnheim würde man sich schon wieder über den Weg laufen.

Auf halbem Weg hielt Ash jedoch nochmals inne. Eigentlich wäre jetzt ja die Gelegenheit, sich einen der zahlreichen blauen Spinde, die die Wände des Ganges säumten, zu sichern. Tatsächlich dauerte es nur Sekunden, bis sie ein Exemplar ausgemacht hatte, an dem noch kein Vorhängeschloss hing.

Eiligen Schrittes trat sie auf den anvisierten Spind zu und ließ ihren gerade erst geschulterten Rucksack wieder zu Boden gleiten. Gespannt öffnete Ash den Spind und durfte zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit feststellen, dass er tatsächlich noch leer und voll funktionsfähig war. Jetzt musste sie also nur noch ihr Vorhängeschloss im Chaos ihres Rucksacks finden...

Kaum dass sie in die Untiefen ihrer Tasche abgetaucht war, ließen sie jedoch zwei Begriffe, die ihr aus dem von dutzendfachen Gesprächen um sie herum entgegenflogen, hellhörig werden. Direkt neben ihr hatte doch tasächlich jemand die Worte „Konzert“ und „Firewalk“ fallen lassen.

Ash konnte zwar nicht behaupten, dass die Band Firewalk zu ihren absoluten Favoriten zählte, aber sie wusste gute Musik zu schätzen. Zumal sich der Ruf der Gruppe, die, soweit Ash wusste, aus der Gegend um Arcadia Bay stammte und inzwischen zu einer Art lokaler Berühmtheit geworden war, sogar bis in ihre Heimatstadt Edinburgh verbreitet hatte.

Für einen Moment war Ash drauf und dran, sich mit einem melancholischen Lächeln auf den Lippen den Erinnerungen an ihre schottische Heimatstadt hinzugeben. Was hatte ihre Eltern nur dazu getrieben, vor einem Monat sehr kurzfristig und überraschend in die Vereinigten Staaten zu ziehen und sich dazu noch zu erdreisten, sie nicht nur zu nötigen, mit ihnen zu kommen, sondern sie auch sogleich an eine Highschool am durchaus malerisch schönen Arsch der Westküste abzuschieben? Die Wege ihrer Eltern schienen ihr schon fast so unergründlich als der Verbleib ihres Vorhängeschlosses...

Nur Sekunden, nachdem ein leises „Drecksding“ aus ihrem Mund entwichen war, spürte sie kühles, angerautes Metall an ihrer Hand. Da war das blöde Ding ja endlich. Zeit, wieder aus ihrer Tasche aufzutauchen, und vielleicht sogar einen vorsichtigen Seitenblick zu riskieren, um herauszufinden, wer sich da in ihrer Nähe über ein Firewalk-Konzert unterhielt.

An dem Spind direkt neben dem, den Ash nun endlich für sich beansprucht hatte, lehnte eine Schülerin, vielleicht einen halben Kopf größer als Ash, mit rotblonden, kinnlangen, die Ohren freilassenden Haaren und in ihrer Kleidung um eine gewisse Skater-Ästhetik bemüht.

Ihr deutlich unauffälliger gekleideter Gesprächspartner stand ihr mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen gegenüber. Sein anzügliches Grinsen und die Blicke, mit denen er sein Gegenüber bedachte, ließen in Ash sofort Antipathie aufkeimen, was sie letzten Endes auch davon abhielt, sich in das Gespräch einzumischen. Es würden sich schon noch ausreichend Gelegenheiten bieten, an weitergehende Informationen über das Firewalk-Konzert zu gelangen.

Mit Schwung warf sich Ash ihren Rucksack über die Schulter, wandte sich von den Spinden ab – und erschrak. Samantha stand, mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht, unmittelbar hinter ihr. „Sorry, dass du warten musstest, ich hatte noch eine Frage an Ms. Grant...“, setzte das unscheinbare Mädchen an, wurde aber von Ash mit einer beschwichtigenden Handbewegung unterbrochen.

„Schon gut. Du standest aber nicht schon länger hinter mir, oder?“

„Vielleicht ein oder zwei Minuten. Du sahst beschäftigt aus“, antwortete Samantha, immer noch mit ihrem freundlich-unschuldigen Lächeln im Gesicht.

Ash hob fasziniert eine Augenbraue. Dass sich Samantha nicht getraut hatte, sie anzusprechen und ihr stattdessen Löcher in den Hinterkopf gestarrt hatte, war schon etwas seltsam, aber zugleich auch irgendwo … niedlich. Trotzdem schien ihr Selbstbewusstsein wohl etwas zu sein, an dem Samantha noch ganz massiv arbeiten musste. Aber gut, sie hatten ja nun vier gemeinsame Jahre vor sich, das sollte mehr als ausreichend Zeit sein, dieses Problem unter Ashs fürsorglichen Anleitung in den Griff zu bekommen.

„Na ja, ist jetzt auch egal. Wollen wir gehen?“ Ash wandte sich Richtung Haupthalle.

„Sehr gerne.“

Ash setzte sich in Bewegung, dicht gefolgt von ihrer zierlichen Begleitung. Sowohl der auf die Eingangshalle zulaufende Gang wie auch die Eingangshalle selbst hatten sich inzwischen spürbar geleert, was Ash mehr als recht war. In der Gegenwart zu vieler drängelnder und Krach machender Menschen fühlte sie sich immer etwas … unwohl.

Im Vorübergehen ließ Ash ihren Blick durch die Halle wandern. Der Hausmeister Samuel, dessen Bekanntschaft Ash schon vor zwei Tagen bei ihrem Einzug ins Wohnheim gemacht hatte, polierte die Glasscheiben einiger Vitrinen im gegenüberliegenden Gang. Blackwell hatte also allem Anschein nach genug Geld, um ein neues, gut ausgestattetes Wohngebäude für die Seniors zu bauen, aber bei den Reinigungskräften musste wohl gespart werden.

Die Familie Prescott, die sich rühmte, der Hauptsponsor dieser Schule zu sein und deshalb auch an prominenter Stelle im Internetauftritt Blackwells erwähnt wurde, schien ihren Namen wohl eher an einem hübschen Neubau anstatt auf den Uniformen einer handvoll unbeachteter Reinigungskräfte lesen zu wollen.

Deutlich mehr als der putzende Hausmeister fiel jedoch eine Schlange von vielleicht zehn oder zwölf Personen auf, die ein gutes Stück in die Eingangshalle hineinreichte und ihren Beginn an einem über und über mit Plakat des Vortex-Clubs behangenen Tisch fand.

Sofort kam Ash der Flyer in den Sinn, den sie bei ihrem Einzug auf dem Schreibtisch ihres Wohnheimzimmers vorgefunden hatte. Sie hatte den Flyer nur kurz überflogen, bevor er in ihrem Papierkorb gelandet war, aber wenn sie den Inhalt des Schriftstücks richtig verstanden hatte, war der Vortex-Club ein recht elitärer Verein, dessen Hauptaufgabe im Ausrichten von exklusiven Partys für seine handverlesenen Mitglieder bestand.

Da sich auf solchen Partys aus Ashs zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich großer Erfahrung zu viele Leute auf zu engem Raum drängten und dabei viel zu laute Musik hörten, hatte sie für sich von vorneherein ausgeschlossen, sich um eine Mitgliedschaft zu bemühen. Wahrscheinlich würde ihrem Antrag auch gar nicht erst stattgegeben werden, schließlich rühmte sich der Vortex-Club, nur die besten und schönsten in seine Reihen aufzunehmen.

Andererseits... Für einen Augenblick verweilte Ashs Blick auf der nicht unattraktiven Blondine mit dem großen, auffällig blauen Ohrring am linken Ohr, die es sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches bequem gemacht hatte und die Mitgliederanträge entgegennahm. Auf Tuchfühlung mit dem Vortex-Club zu gehen, erschien ihr bei diesem Anblick auf einmal doch nicht mehr ganz so abwegig...

Bevor sich Ash auf die Zunge beißen und sich fragen konnte, woher auf einmal diese Gedanken kamen, war es einmal mehr Samantha, die sie aus ihren Überlegungen riss. „Kommst du?“

„Klar, sorry.“ Sie setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. „Du weißt nicht zufällig, wer das Mädchen war, das da gerade die Mitgliedschaftsanträge für den Vortex-Club entgegengenommen hat?“, platzte es dann aus ihr heraus. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Ash von einer Person schon auf Anhieb so … fasziniert war, da musste sie jetzt einfach mehr in Erfahrung bringen.

„Nathan meinte gestern, dass sie Rachel Amber heißt und hin und wieder das Aushängeschild des Vortex-Clubs gibt, auch wenn sie eher ihr eigener Club sei“, erläuterte Samantha. „Viel mehr hat er mir aber auch nicht erzählt.“

„Nathan Prescott?“, fragte Ash überrascht. Zumindest während der offiziellen Begrüßung durch Direktor Wells hatte Nathan nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass er so ein Mauerblümchen wie Samantha auch nur zur Kenntnis nehmen würde, und sein Verhalten in den Kursen, die sie gemeinsam belegt hatten, hatte diesen ersten Eindruck nur bestätigt.

„Ja, genau“, bestätigte Samantha.

Inzwischen waren Ash und Samantha durch die große Tür der Eingangshalle getreten – und standen wieder erwarten im Regen. Innerhalb der letzten vielleicht zwanzig Minuten war das Wetter anscheinend komplett umgeschlagen. Der zuvor strahlend blaue, wolkenlose Himmel war jetzt mit dunklen Wolken verhangen, die erste Regentropfen gen Boden schickten. Das dumpfe Grollen eines heraufziehenden Gewitters war zu vernehmen.

Ash fröstelte, und das nicht nur, weil die Temperatur um gefühlt 20 Grad gesunken war. Die Vorahnung eines herannahenden Gewitters aus ihrem Traum hatte sich also bestätigt. Andererseits: Vielleicht war es nur ein dummer Zufall. Sicher hatte sie nur irgendwo unbewusst aufgeschnappt, dass es an diesem Nachmittag zu einem plötzlichen Wetterumschwung kommen sollte, und ihr Unterbewusstes hatte diese Information wieder an die Oberfläche gespült, als sie während des Unterrichts kurz eingenickt war. Ja, so musste es gewesen sein...

Während Ash nachdenklich gen Himmel starrte, hatte Samantha einen Regenschirm aus ihrem Rucksack hervorgezaubert und bot ihrer Mitschülerin nun an, sich den begrenzten Platz unter dem Schirm mit ihr zu teilen. Dass Samantha auf das schlechte Wetter eingestellt war, verwunderte Ash überhaupt nicht, in Anbetracht dessen, wie penibel das schüchterne Mädchen schon auf Ms. Grants erste Biologiestunde vorbereitet gewesen war.

Es war wahrlich keine schlechte Fügung des Schicksals, die Ash an Samantha hatte geraten lassen. Jemanden so gut organisiertes in seiner Nähe zu haben, konnte gerade in den ersten, unübersichtlichen Wochen an Blackwell durchaus hilfreich sein. Und wenn Ash an die Situation vor den Schließfächern wenige Minuten zuvor zurückdachte, würde sie ganz sicher nicht die einzige sein, die von dieser aufkeimenden Freundschaft profitieren konnte. Vielleicht versuchte sich Ash aber auch nur, ihre Sympathie für Samantha schönzureden.

Apropos reden. Es wäre sicherlich von Vorteil, das unangenehme Schweigen zu beenden, das sich nun, beim Bemühen, auf dem Weg zum Wohnheim nicht nass zu werden, zwischen sie geschoben hatte. Samantha druckste ein wenig herum. Ihr schien etwas auf der Zunge zu liegen, das sie sich nicht so recht auszusprechen traute. Ash ahnte bereits, dass einmal mehr das leidige Thema anstand, das sie seit einem halben Jahr begleitete. Seit dem Unfall. Aber wenn es Samanthas Neugierde befriedigte und ihr gleichzeitig half, das Schweigen zwischen ihnen zu überbrücken, war es ihr absolut wert, sich Samanthas Fragen zu stellen.

„Das Auge, nicht wahr?“ Ash presste die Lippen aufeinander, während Samantha überrascht zusammenzuckte.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass mich dein Auge schon neugierig macht“, murmelte Samantha verlegen. „Ich wollte nur nicht unhöflich sein...“

Ash schmunzelte. Selbst wenn sich Samantha schämte, war sie irgendwie … niedlich. „Kein Problem. Glaub mir, du bist die letzte, der ich eine solche Frage übel nehmen würde.“ Ash zwinkerte und zauberte damit Samantha wieder ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht.

Das ungleiche Paar blieb stehen. Nachdem sie die Statue des Namenspatrons ihrer Schule passiert hatten, waren sie rechts abgebogen, an der Sporthalle vorbei geeilt und nun auf einem schmalen Weg mit Aussicht auf den Parkplatz angelangt. Am Ende des Weges, annähernd auf gleicher Höhe mit dem Hauptgebäude, ragte ihr schon etwas baufälliges Wohnheim auf, das, soweit Ash wusste, abgerissen werden sollte, sobald das neue Prescott-Wohnheim fertiggestellt war.

Bei gutem Wetter hätten sie ihren Weg abkürzen können, indem sie direkt an der Freitreppe zur Hauptpforte Blackwells rechts abgebogen und dann einem Trampelpfad zwischen dem Hauptgebäude und der Sporthalle gefolgt wären, aber eben dieser Trampelpfad hatte sich durch den Regenschauer in eine schlammige Rutschbahn verwandelt. Also war ihnen der offizielle, längere Weg nicht erspart geblieben.

Samantha klappte ihren Regenschirm zusammen. Es hatte aufgehört zu regnen, auch wenn die dichte, dunkle Wolkendecke noch keine Anstalten machten, sich aufzulösen. Ash nutzte den Moment, um ihr Spiegelbild in der verdunkelten Glastür des Hintereingangs der Sporthalle zu mustern.

Die ersten Male, die sie sich _so_ gesehen hatte, war sie noch erschrocken zusammengezuckt, aber schneller als erwartet hatte sie sich daran gewöhnt, dass ihr nun nicht mehr zwei dunkelblaue Augen, in denen je nach Lichtverhältnissen ein Grünschimmer aufblitze, entgegen blickten. Ihr rechtes Auge schimmerte wie eh und je, das linke jedoch starrte ihr mit weit über das normale Maß hinaus geweiteter, milchig trüber und hellbläulich verfärbter Pupille entgegen, die Iris zu einem schmalen Ring zusammengeschrumpft.

Und da fragte sie sich noch, warum die Menschen um sie herum so irritiert von diesem Anblick waren...

Ash wandte sich wieder der erwartungsvoll dreinblickenden Samantha zu und bedeutete ihr, dass sie gedachte, ihren Weg zum Wohnheim fortzusetzen. „Um es kurz zu machen: Es war ein Autounfall“, setzte dann an. „Vor etwa einem halben Jahr, Mitte März, kam das Auto meiner Eltern von der Fahrbahn ab und ging in Flammen auf. Einfach so, ohne ersichtlichen Grund. Weder die Polizei, die das Auto anschließend untersucht hat, noch die dafür zuständige Abteilung des Herstellers konnte sich darauf einen Reim machen.“

Erschrocken hatte Samantha eine Hand vor den Mund geschlagen.

„Keine Sorge“, beschwichtige Ash sie sofort. „Meine Eltern sind sofort und ohne Verletzungen aus dem Auto raus und haben einen Notruf abgesetzt.“ Sie schluckte. „Ich dagegen war auf der Rückbank eingeklemmt. Hat sicher zwanzig Minuten gedauert, bis die Feuerwehr da war, die Flammen unter Kontrolle gebracht und mich rausgeschnitten hat. Glaub mir, das waren die längsten zwanzig Minuten meines Lebens.“

Samantha hatte die Augen weit aufgerissen. „Das muss furchtbar gewesen sein, oder?“

Ash zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schön war es ganz bestimmt nicht. Und es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass ich da nur mit einigen oberflächlichen Verbrennungen rausgekommen bin. Und mit einem gekochten Auge, wie du siehst.“ Sie deutete mit einer kurzen Geste auf ihr linkes, totes Auge.

„Das Auge war also nicht mehr zu retten? Also, ich meine, kannst du damit denn noch was sehen?“ Samantha war inzwischen blass geworden, weshalb Ash beschloss, langsam das Thema zu wechseln – zumal sie inzwischen auch das Wohnheim betreten hatten.

„Nope. Das Auge ist komplett blind, und da war auch nichts mehr dran zu machen. Ich wahr ehrlich gesagt schon froh, dass man die höllischen Schmerzen lindern konnte, die ich in den ersten Wochen hatte. Die haben sich inzwischen aber auch wieder gelegt.“ Ash konnte ein Schmunzeln nur knapp unterdrücken, bei dem Gedanken daran, dass sie ihr Auge schon mehrfach als Vorwand benutzt hatte, um sich starke Schmerzmittel zu besorgen und sich dann mit diesen den ein oder anderen netten Abend zu machen.

„Aber man gewöhnt sich dran. Ich würde fast wetten, dass meine Gesprächspartner inzwischen mehr Probleme mit dem Auge haben als ich selber“, fügte sie dann noch hinzu und zwinkerte mit ihrem toten Auge.

Zwischenzeitig waren sie im ersten Stock, auf dem Flur zu ihren Zimmern angekommen. Samantha mochte zwar noch so nett sein, Ash brauchte jetzt trotzdem erst einmal einen Moment für sich, bevor sie sich an ihre Hausaufgaben und die letzten auszupackenden Umzugskartons machte.

„Nun denn, ich will dich mit meinen Geschichten auch nicht vom lernen abhalten“, schmunzelte Ash. Es brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um zu wissen, dass sich Samantha ihren Hausaufgaben mit deutlich mehr Ergeiz widmen würde als sie es tat. „Vielleicht siehst man sich ja heute Abend noch mal.“

„Sehr gerne“, antwortete Samantha lächelnd. „Bis heute Abend also.“

 

Kaum dass sie die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, schmiss Ash ihren Rucksack in die nächstbeste Ecke, entledigte sich des blau karierten Flanellhemdes, das sie offen über ihrem weißen T-Shirt getragen hatte, und ließ sich auf ihr Bett fallen. Der Tag war anstrengender gewesen als erwartet, da konnte sie sich auch erst einige Minuten Entspannung gönnen, bevor sie sich den noch anstehenden Aufgaben widmete.

Ash richtete sich in ihrem Bett auf, um die Musikanlage, die auf einem Schränkchen am Fußende des Bettes stand, einzuschalten. Eigentlich präferierte sie ja Kopfhörer, um niemanden mit ihrem nicht unbedingt mainstreamtauglichen Musikgeschmack zu belästigen, aber auf Dauer waren ihr die Dinger dann doch zu unhandlich.

Einige gedrückte Knöpfe später erklang Chris Cornells Stimme, erst noch ruhig, bis sie sich in einem energischen Refrain entlud. Ash ließ sich wieder auf das Bett zurückfallen, und ehe sie sich versah, war sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder bei ihrem Aussetzer während des Biologieunterrichts.

Es wäre natürlich das einfachste, das ganze als Traum abzutun. Andererseits war sie bisher noch nie im Unterricht eingeschlafen, mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie auch gar nicht müde gewesen war. Zumal sich ihre … Vision, wenn man es so nennen wollte, so viel realer angefühlt hatte als alles, was sie in ihrem bisherigen Leben an Träumen erlebt hatte.

Also vielleicht doch Halluzinationen, weil sie gestern Abend etwas eingeworfen hatte? Ash griff nach der Packung codeinhaltigen Hustenstillers, der ihr im Zuge ihres Umzugs in die Hände gefallen war und dessen sedierender (und sonstigen recht angenehmer) … Nebenwirkungen sie sich bedient hatte, um nach dem ganzen Umzugsstress ein bisschen Ruhe zu finden. Auch wenn sie ein wenig mehr genommen hatte, als in der Packungsbeilage empfohlen, war bei diesem Stoff mit Halluzinationen eigentlich nicht zu rechnen. Insbesondere nicht erst, nachdem der Wirkstoff schon längst hätte abgebaut sein sollen.

Mit Schwung landete die Packung wieder auf ihrem Nachttisch. Bisher war ihre Vision ja ein einzelnes Vorkommnis und dementsprechend eigentlich kein Grund, sich übermäßig Sorgen zu machen. Schon allein, weil sie deutlich realere Probleme hatte. Zum Beispiel die räumlichen Strukturen von Zuckern, mit denen sie sich dank Ms. Grant bis zum kommenden Donnerstag auseinandersetzen durfte.

Seufzend richtete sich Ash auf. Wohl oder übel würde sie ihr Bett noch einmal für einige Stunden verlassen müssen, auch wenn es dort gerade ausgesprochen gemütlich war. Aber da sie sich nicht schon in ihrer ersten Woche an der neuen Schule mit den Lehrern anlegen wollte, gab es nun Dinge zu tun, die eine mehr oder weniger fleißige Schülerin nun einmal zu tun hatte.

 

Vorsichtig setzte Ash den Umzugskarton ab, bevor sie an Samanthas Tür klopfte. Zu ihrem Bedauern war sie daran gescheitert, all ihre Habseligkeiten in ihrem neuen Heim unterzubringen. Das kam davon, wenn man kurzfristig umziehen musste und deswegen seinen gesamten Besitz unreflektiert in Kisten schmiss, um dann beim auspacken festzustellen, dass man für einen nicht unwesentlichen Teil davon weder Verwendung noch Platz hatte. Also blieb ihr jetzt nichts anderes übrig, als zu hoffen, dass sie das Zeug anderweitig los wurde, bevor es im Müll landete oder im nicht vorhandenen Keller ihrer Eltern verrottete. Ihr bereits am Nachmittag angekündigter Besuch bei Samantha kam ihr da nur recht.

Inzwischen war auch ein zaghaftes „Herein“ von der anderen Seite der Tür erklungen. Ash öffnete die Tür einen Spalt breit, hob die Kiste wieder hoch und stieß dann mit ihrer Schulter die Tür ganz auf. „Hi, Samantha. Ich habe da ein kleines...“ Der Satz blieb ihr im Hals stecken, als sie sah, wer es sich auf Samanthas Couch bequem gemacht hatte.

„Ähm, hi“, kam es, zusammen mit einem unsicheren Lächeln, von niemand geringerem als Nathan Prescott. „Ich glaube, wir kennen uns noch nicht.“

„Ashley Begbie. Du bist Nathan, richtig?“, antwortete Ash knapp. Ok, dieser Typ schien sich wirklich für Samantha zu interessieren, auch wenn Ash auf den ersten Blick nicht nachvollziehen konnte, was zwei derart unterschiedliche Personen aneinander finden konnten...

Nathan nickte.

„Nette Rede gestern.“ Ash hatte Mühe, nicht die Augen zu verdrehen, bei dem Gedanken an die Rede, die Nathan im Zuge der offiziellen Begrüßung durch den Schulleiter gehalten hatte. Es war mehr als deutlich geworden, dass Nathans Familie quasi die Eigentümer der Schule waren, und er sie im Zweifelsfall auch in die Luft jagen konnte, wenn ihm danach war.

„Stör ich?“, fügte Ash nun an Samantha gewandt hinzu.

„Nein, nein, auf keinen Fall. Setz dich doch.“ Samantha, die es sich auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl bequem gemacht hatte, deutete auf einen weiteren, versteckt in einer Ecke stehenden Stuhl. „Nathan hat Kekse mitgebracht.“

Erst jetzt fiel Ash auf, dass auf dem Couchtisch dreierlei Sorten Kekse ausgebreitet waren. Vielleicht war dieser Prescott-Heini doch nicht so ein Großkotz, wie man auf den ersten Blick meinen konnte. Außerdem sprach es für ihn, dass er Samantha zu mögen schien.

Ash zog den Stuhl heran und ließ sich Nathan gegenüber am Couchtisch nieder. Für einen kurzen Moment beäugte sie die Kekse skeptisch, aber als ihr Mitschüler ihr dann eine Packung zuschob, griff sie doch zu. Für Schokoladenkekse mit Kokosstreuseln warf sie ihre Bedenken nur zu gerne über Bord.

„Du wolltest vorhin, als du reingekommen bist, etwas sagen“, begann nun Samantha das Gespräch.

„Ach so, ja“, bestätigte Ash, während sie noch auf einem Keks herumkaute. „Ich habe einige Bücher und noch anderen Krempel, den ich in meinem Zimmer nicht untergebracht bekomme. Und bevor das ganze Zeug auf dem Müll landet, wollte ich dich...“ Ash hielt kurz inne. Wenn Nathan sie schon mit Keksen versorgte, konnte er ruhig einen Blick in ihre Kiste werfen, auch wenn er bisher das klassische Rich Kid markiert hatte, das ihre milden Gaben eigentlich nicht nötig haben sollte. „... wollte ich euch fragen, ob ihr vielleicht noch was damit anfangen könnt.“

„Oh, sehr gerne.“ Samantha war hellauf begeistert.

„Gucken schadet ja nicht“, meldete sich Nathan schulterzuckend zu Wort.

Also wurden die Kekse kurzerhand beiseite geräumt und Ash stellte stattdessen die mitgebrachte Kiste auf den Tisch.

Schon nach wenigen Augenblicken des herumwühlens hielt Samantha die Ausgabe von „Wer hat Angst vor Virgina Woolf?“, die Ash von Tante Dianne und Onkel Mark zum vierzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt bekommen hatte, in der Hand. „Das Buch wollte ich mir schon seit längerem zulegen!“, verkündete sie freudestrahlend.

„Ich bin nie über die zweite Seite hinaus gekommen. Kannst du also gerne haben“, grummelte Ash.

Kurz darauf konnte Samantha noch eine Lichterkette ihr Eigen nennen, während Nathan einige Sekunden seinen Blick durch die Kiste schweifen ließ, dann aber mit geschürzten Lippen den Kopf schüttelte. Wie Ash erwartet hatte, war nichts dabei, was er nicht schon längst selbst erworben hätte, wenn er Bedarf dafür gehabt hätte. Den restlichen Inhalt der Kiste würde sie also anderweitig loswerden müssen. Aber da sie drei ja nicht die einzigen waren, die sich häuslich auf dem Campus eingerichtet hatten, würden sich sicher schon noch ein Abnehmer finden.

Nathan ließ sich auf die Couch fallen, Samantha nahm wieder auf ihrem Schreibtischstuhl Platz und Ash ließ sich auf ihrem Stuhl nieder, während sie sich eine schwarze Strähne, die ihr beim wegstellen der Kiste aus dem Pferdeschwanz gerutscht war, nachlässig hinters Ohr klemmte.

„Da ihr ins Wohnheim gezogen seid, nehme ich mal an, dass ihr nicht aus Arcadia Bay stammt?“, bemühte sich Nathan nun, ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen.

Die beiden Mädchen nickten stumm zur Bestätigung, da sie wieder je einen Keks im Mund hatten.

„Ok, also, wo kommt ihr her, wenn ich fragen darf?“

„Aus einer Kleinstadt nahe Portland“, kam es undeutlich von Samantha, da diese immer noch mit ihrem Keks kämpfte.

Nun richtete sich Nathans Blick auf Ash. Aus seinen Gesichtszügen konnte sie erkennen, dass er wirklich neugierig, und nicht nur um ein bisschen Smalltalk bemüht war. „Edinburgh“, antwortete sie knapp.

Nathan nickte. „Ist ja auch kaum zu überhören, dass du nicht von diesseits des großen Wassers kommst.“

Ash seufzte innerlich. Ihr schottischer Einschlag war zwar kaum herauszuhören, wenn sie sich darum bemühte, ihn zu verbergen – auch wenn sie in ein für Amerikaner kaum verständliches Scots wechseln konnte, wenn ihr danach war. Ihr britisches Englisch war dennoch recht eindeutig und Nathan war auch bei weitem nicht der erste, der sie darauf ansprach, seit dem Umzug ihrer Eltern.

„Meine Eltern hat es vor einem Monat aus beruflichen Gründen recht kurzfristig in die Staaten verschlagen. Und ehe ich mich versehen konnte, habe ich mich dann hier wiedergefunden. Das ist auch der Grund dafür, dass ich einige Umzugskisten mehr mitgebracht habe, als es nötig und sinnvoll gewesen wäre.“ Ash deutete auf die Kiste, die sie mitgebracht hatte.

„Ich habe gehört, dass die Landschaft zwar recht schroff ist, die Menschen dafür aber umso netter sein sollen“, verkündete Samantha.

„Na ja, ich bin zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich stolz darauf, Schottin zu sein“, kommentierte Ash das Statement ihrer Mitschülerin. „Ich würde sogar behaupten, dass selbst die Engländer bessere Menschen als wir sind. Das sind ja schließlich nur Wichser. Wir dagegen haben uns von Wichsern kolonisieren lassen. Wir konnten uns noch nicht einmal von einer anständigen Zivilisation erobern lassen. Das ist ein scheiß Zustand, in dem wir leben, und da ändert auch die schöne Landschaft nichts dran.“

Nathan amüsierte dieses Statement sichtlich, während Samantha eher verwirrt dreinschaute.

„Du bist von hier, oder? Zumindest munkelt man, deiner Familie würde die halbe Stadt gehören“, versuchte Ash nun an Nathan gewandt das Gespräch von ihrer eigenen Person abzulenken.

Der Angesprochene gab ein bitteres Lachen von sich. „Nur die Hälfte? Das ist massiv untertrieben. Und ja, die Prescotts sind eine der ältesten und angesehensten Familien Arcadia Bays.“ Seine Stimme klang, als würde er aus der Familienchronik zitieren, wenn auch mit einem leicht verächtlichen Unterton. Während Nathan fortfuhr, verdrehte er die Augen. „Das ändert aber nichts daran, dass Arcadia Bay ein Drecksloch ist und sich meine Familie schon seit mehreren Jahrzehnten häufiger auf unserem Anwesen in Florida aufhält als hier.“

„Klingt so, als wärst du nicht sonderlich begeistert davon, eine der namenhaftesten Highschools des Staates Oregon zu besuchen. Die, so ganz nebenbei, ganz massiv von deiner Familie gesponsert wird“, merkte Ash an. Nathans Einstellung verwunderte sie nun doch ein wenig.

„Familientradition.“ Nathan zuckte mit den Schultern. „Seit 1910, dem Gründungsjahr Blackwells, genießen die Mitglieder der Familie Prescott hier eine herausragende Bildung, und mein geschätzter Vater war einer der drei Mitbegründer des weit über die Grenzen Arcadia Bays hinaus angesehenen Vortex-Clubs.“ Wieder schien Nathan aus verstaubten Büchern zu rezitieren. „Direktor Wells war übrigens auch einer der Gründungsmitglieder“, fügte er dann deutlich amüsierter hinzu.

„Dann ist dein Mitgliedschaftsantrag wahrscheinlich auch schon unterschrieben, nehme ich mal an?“, wollte Ash nun wissen.

„Selbstverständlich. War er schon, bevor überhaupt die Anmeldung für Blackwell raus war. Rachel Amber, das grandiose Aushängeschild des Vortex-Clubs, hat sich deswegen persönlich für mich Zeit genommen.“ Nathan setzte ein anzügliches Grinsen auf.

Ash wurde hellhörig, als Rachels Name fiel – auch wenn sie sich keine Details des von Nathan implizierten Treffens vorstellen wollte. „Kennst du diese Rachel gut?“ Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm Ash Samanthas wissendes Schmunzeln wahr.

„Wer in Blackwell kennt Rachel nicht?“, antwortete Nathan mit einer Gegenfrage. „Sie ist in ihrem Sophomore-Jahr, hat einen GPA von 4.0 und so ziemlich jeder Schüler – und wahrscheinlich auch die ein oder andere Schülerin – Blackwells ist hinter ihr her. Es gibt sogar Leute, die behaupten, sie sei zu cool für den Vortex-Club. Was natürlich Unsinn ist.“ Er räusperte sich. „Allzu viel zu tun hatte ich mit ihr bisher natürlich noch nicht. Aber das wird sich garantiert noch ändern.“

Rachel war also Mitglied des Vortex-Clubs. Vielleicht war sie also doch nicht ganz so interessant, wie sie auf den ersten Blick gewirkt hatte, wenn sie sich in der Gesellschaft der Snobs des Vortex-Clubs wohlfühlte. Mal davon abgesehen, dass Ash dann so oder so keine Chance für sich sah, sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Ich nehme an, ihr habt eure Mitgliedschaftsanträge auch schon gestellt?“, setzte Nathan das Gespräch mit einem süffisanten Grinsen fort.

Zu Ashs Überraschung nickte Samantha eifrig. Dabei würde sie als Mauerblümchen wahrscheinlich besser daran tun, sich vom Vortex-Club fernzuhalten, so wie Ash den Club bisher einschätzte. Gar nicht erst davon zu sprechen, dass Samantha wahrscheinlich nicht den Deut einer Chance hatte, aufgenommen zu werden, was ihr eigentlich auch klar sein sollte. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie dieser Prescott-Heini bequatscht, einen Antrag einzureichen...

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich eine Chance hätte, aufgenommen zu werden“, antwortete Ash.

Nathan musterte sie schweigend und verweilte dabei mit seinem Blick einen Moment zu lange auf ihrem blinden Auge. „Stimmt wohl. Außer, du erweist dich noch als nützlich für den Vortex-Club, dann könnte man vielleicht ein Auge zudrücken.“

Ash wollte sich lieber gar nicht erst vorstellen, was sich Nathan unter 'Nützlichkeit' vorstellte.

Nathan warf einen desinteressierten Blick auf seine viel zu protzige Armbanduhr. „So spät schon?“ Er erhob sich. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich habe noch … Dinge zu erledigen.“

Ash war ein wenig überrascht, dass sich Nathan so plötzlich verabschiedete, wohingegen Samantha eher enttäuscht wirkte. Aber als angehender König des Vortex-Clubs hatte man augenscheinlich eine Menge zu tun...

„Danke für die Kekse“, warf Ash Nathan noch hinterher, als dieser schon in der offenen Tür stand.

„Kein Ding. Gerne wieder.“

Ein Lächeln blitze in Samanthas Gesicht auf, dann war Nathan auch schon verschwunden.

Nun stand auch Ash von ihrem Stuhl auf. „Ich denke, ich werde mich auch mal so langsam verabschieden. Wir müssen morgen ja schließlich wieder früh raus.“

„Klar. Und nimm dir noch Kekse mit – ich glaube nicht, dass ich die alle alleine schaffe“, bot Samantha an.

„Gerne“, bekam Samantha als Antwort. Kurz darauf landete eine der Kekspackungen in Ashs Kiste. „Nun denn, dann also bis morgen.“

Nachdenklich verließ Ash Samanthas Zimmer und betrat nach wenigen Schritten das ihre. Langsam bekam sie ein erstes Bild von zumindest einigen wenigen Mitschülern. Und sie ahnte bereits, dass das gemeinsame Leben und Lernen mit diesen Gestalten noch die ein oder andere Überraschung für sie bereithalten würde.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Weil ich es im Vorwort vergessen habe: Ich habe vor, für jedes Kapitel einen passenden Song rauszusuchen. Insbesondere dann, wenn mir das mal nicht gelingt, sind meine hochgeschätzten Leser dazu eingeladen, eigene Vorschläge zu machen ;)


	4. Zwischenspiel 1

**Zwischenspiel 1**

 

Es war warm.

Viel zu warm.

Es war ganz eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, sich auf dem Zaun niederzulassen – in den Stunden, die er hier nun schon hockte, hatte die Sonne sein schwarzes Gefieder auf ein kaum mehr erträgliches Maß aufgeheizt. Und vor der noch bevorstehenden unerbittlichen Mittagshitze würde es in dem Vorgarten, in dessen Betrachtung er versunken war, kein Entrinnen geben.

Vielleicht war es an der Zeit, zu gehen, zu seiner treuen Gefährtin zurückzukehren. Schließlich war es kein tieferer Sinn, der ihn hierher geführt hatte, auf den Zaun dieses Vorgartens mit der noch beinahe wie neu aussehenden Schaukel und der nur halb gestrichenen Hausfassade im Hintergrund.

Es war reine Melancholie, die ihn zu den beiden Mädchen geführt hatte, nur getrübt durch die Vorahnung der finsteren Ereignisse, die noch so zahlreich auf sie warten sollten. Die bittersüße Erinnerung an eine unbeschwerte Kindheit, die nur zu bald tragisch enden würde. Gefühle, an denen er, wenn seine Gefährtin recht hatte, viel zu sehr hing.

Gerade beugten sich die Mädchen, beide als Piraten verkleidet, das eine groß und blond, das andere kleiner und das Gesicht voller Sommersprossen, über ein Loch, das sie gegraben hatten, in der Hoffnung, einen Schatz zu finden.

Wenn sie nur wüssten, welchen Schatz sie auf genau die gleiche Art an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit finden würden, erschrocken darüber, dass sie doch nur Tauben im Gras waren, die geschehene Ereignisse nicht hatten erkennen, nicht hatten verhindern können.

Und was für ein Schatz es war, den sie einst finden sollten. Ein Schatz, so blendend schön wie das Feuer. Ein Schatz, zu jung, zu unschuldig, um begraben zu werden; so schön, dass es lohnte, für ihn die Zeit in Trümmer zu schlagen.

Mit bedächtigen Flügelschlägen erhob er sich gen Himmel. Er musste gehen, diesen Ort der verlorenen Kindheit verlassen, so sehr es ihn auch schmerzte. Es standen Dinge an, die getan werden mussten und es gab Dinge zu sehen, die gesehen werden mussten.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 2**

 

 

**Soundgarden - Superunknown**

 

 

Ash rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen. Den Jetlag war sie in den Wochen, die sie bereits in den Staaten lebte, noch immer nicht ganz los geworden, und der seltsame Traum, der sie in der letzten Nacht geplagt hatte, machte es auch nicht besser. Auch wenn sie dieses Mal keinen Raben zu Gesicht bekommen hatte, so war sie sich doch absolut sicher, wieder selbst ein Rabe gewesen zu sein, der, warum auch immer, zwei Kinder – vielleicht 13, 14 Jahre alt – beim Spielen beobachtet hatte.

Immerhin wusste sie jetzt, dass ihre Träume nicht an ihren _Mittelchen_ liegen konnten, da sie gestern, wie an den meisten Abenden, nichts genommen hatte. Das wiederum nährte ihren Verdacht, dass sie im Unterricht einfach nur eingeschlafen war und geträumt hatte. Musste sie also nur noch herausfinden, was ihr ihr Unterbewusstes mit seltsamen Träumen über Raben und minderjährige Piratinnen mitteilen wollte...

Im Moment hatte sie jedoch mit ganz anderen, akuteren Problemen zu kämpfen. Zum Beispiel, dass es kurz vor acht Uhr morgens war. Was für ihren Geschmack viel zu früh war. Frühes Aufstehen hatte noch nie zu ihren Hobbys gezählt, aber da sie nach wie vor nicht auf Stress mit ihren Lehrern aus war, kam sie wohl oder übel nicht darum herum, pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen.

Ursprünglich hatte Ash vorgehabt, sich gemeinsam mit Samantha auf den zugegebenermaßen eher kurzen Schulweg zu machen. Als sie aber eine Viertelstunde vor Unterrichtsbeginn an Samanthas Tür geklopft hatte, durfte Ash feststellen, dass ihre Mitschülerin noch friedlich schlafend im Bett lag. Also war Ash wohl oder übel alleine los getrottet, mit dem Gedanken im Hinterkopf, ihren ersten Eindruck von Samantha vielleicht noch einmal überdenken zu müssen.

Auf der Freitreppe vor dem Haupteingang Blackwells hatte sie dann beschlossen, doch noch auf Samantha zu warten, um ihr beim zu spät kommen ein wenig Rückendeckung zu geben. So, wie sie Samantha kannte, würde sie sich wegen einigen läppischen Minuten Verspätung noch in Grund und Boden schämen.

Zahlreiche Mitschülerinnen und Mitschüler zogen in den folgenden Minuten an ihr vorbei, aber Samantha befand sich eindeutig nicht darunter. Und nun stand Ash hier, in der noch recht frischen Morgenluft und mit Blick auf die überraschend menschenleere Grünfläche mit ihren Plakatwänden und Picknicktischen. Lediglich auf der Straße, die das Schuldgelände vom umzäunten Sportfeld abgrenzte, fuhren sporadisch einige Autos vorbei.

Gesellschaft leisteten ihr lediglich zwei ziemlich fette und außergewöhnlich hässliche Raben, die am Fuß der Treppe herum hüpften, was Ash ein genervtes Seufzen entlockte. Reichte es denn nicht, dass sie von diesen possierlichen Tierchen schon in ihren Träumen verfolgt wurde?

In Edinburgh waren ihr die Viecher häufiger über den Weg gelaufen, und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass dies hier ihre erste bewusste Begegnung mit diesen Tieren in der Neuen Welt war. Was aber auch daran liegen konnte, dass sie in den letzten Wochen wahrlich anderes zu tun gehabt hatte, als nach schwarzen Vögeln Ausschau zu halten. Vielleicht fielen ihr die Raben jetzt nur deswegen auf, weil sie in letzter Zeit zu viel über diese Tiere nachgedacht hatte.

Ash war zu sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken gewesen, um zu bemerken, dass sie die beiden Raben anstarrte. Und die Raben zurück starrten. Vollkommen reglos hockten sie auf dem sauber gekehrten Boden und vermeinten allen ernstes, Ash zu einem Blickduell herausfordern zu müssen, welches sie nicht zu verlieren gedachte.

Jemand hatte ihr einmal erzählt, dass die Fachbezeichnung für Kolkraben _Corvus corax_ sei. Der eine Begriff war Latein, der andere Altgriechisch, bedeuten taten sie aber das gleiche: Rabe. _Rabe Rabe_ als offizielle fachliche Bezeichnung für ein Tier klang schon ziemlich dämlich, auch wenn man es hier für den nicht fachkundigen wenigstens ein bisschen weniger offensichtlich gemacht hatte – im Gegensatz zu solchen Fällen wie _Rattus rattus_ und _Gallus gallus_.

Ash schnaubte verächtlich. War sie eigentlich bescheuert? Statt pünktlich zum Unterricht zu erscheinen, stand sie in der Gegend herum und starrte hässliche, zerrupfte Vögel an. Wenigstens hörte sie endlich Schritte, die sich eindeutig in ihre Richtung bewegten. Tendenziell hätte sie ja jetzt aufgeblickt, um zu sehen, wer da auf sie zu kam, aber die beiden verdammten Federviecher gewinnen zu lassen kam ganz eindeutig nicht in Frage.

Als dann aber eine männliche Stimme an ihr Ohr drang, runzelte Ash irritiert die Stirn. War es also doch nicht Samantha, die sich endlich aus dem Bett bequemt hatte, sondern ein anderer verspäteter Mitschüler. Oder eher zwei, wie sie mit einem flüchtigen Blick feststellte – und sich sogleich auf die Unterlippe biss. Sie hatte sich also wirklich von zwei besseren Hühnern besiegen lassen!

Wie Ash direkt erkannte, waren es die beiden Firewalk-Fans von gestern, die aus Richtung des Parkplatzes auf sie zu geschlendert kamen. Während er schweigend und eher desinteressiert zuhörend nebenher trottete, fuchtelte sie aufgebracht mit den Armen und schien ihm irgendetwas zu erzählen.

„...lässt ein Jahr lang kein Sterbenswörtchen von sich hören, und meinte dann gestern Abend plötzlich, unser Telefon Sturm klingeln lassen zu müssen, nach dem Motto 'Es tut mir alles ja so leid! Heirate mich!'“, konnte Ash als ersten Gesprächsfetzen aufschnappen.

Nachdem sie mit ihrer Schilderung geendet hatte, zuckte er nur gelangweilt mit den Schultern. „Sei doch froh, dass es ihr endlich leid tut, dass sie sich nach Seattle verpisst hat, nach … der Sache mit deinem Dad.“

Sie warf genervt die Arme nach oben. „Eh. Eliot, so einfach ist das nicht.“ Nach einem Moment des Schweigens fuhr sie fort: „Jetzt hat sie immerhin vor, am Wochenende runter nach Arcadia zu kommen, damit wir uns persönlich aussprechen können.“

Die beiden waren inzwischen am Fuß der Treppe angelangt.

„Ok, falls du anschließend jemanden zum reden brauchst, weißt du ja, wo ich wohne.“ Eliot setzte ein charmantes Lächeln auf.

„Danke, aber nein danke.“ Eliots Begleitung setzte einen genervten, fast schon angewiederten Blick auf. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich will noch einen durchziehen, bevor ich mir gleich Mr. Smiths Matheunterricht gebe.“

Eliot verzog enttäuscht das Gesicht. „Ok, wir sehen uns später.“ Dann eilte er grußlos an Ash vorbei ins Gebäude.

Seine Begleitung dagegen ließ sich beim Erklimmen der Treppe deutlich mehr Zeit, während sie aus einer Hosentasche etwas hervorholte, das verdächtig nach einem Joint aussah. „Du rennst jetzt nicht direkt zum Direx, oder?“

Ash zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte das Geschehen nur wortlos beobachtet, und nicht damit gerechnet, angesprochen zu werden. „Ne, ganz sicher nicht“, verneinte sie dann und wandte sich wieder den Raben zu, um ihre Mitschülerin nicht anstarren zu müssen. Schließlich sollte die nicht den Eindruck bekommen, dass irgendwelche Freshmen wegen ihres ach so rebellischen Verhaltens zu ihr aufblickten.

„Neu auf Blackwell, oder?“, begann Ashs Gegenüber dann jedoch ein Gespräch.

„Ja. Ashley Begbie. Ash ist aber vollkommen ausreichend.“ Sie hatte eigentlich nicht beabsichtigt, so kurz angebunden zu klingen. Andererseits war es nun einmal viel zu früh am Morgen, und nachdem ihr noch nicht einmal der Genuss eines Kaffees vergönnt gewesen war...

Zu Ashs Überraschung schmunzelte ihre Gesprächspartnerin, wirkte für einen Moment sogar ein wenig geistesabwesend, bevor sie wieder ernster wurde und schlussendlich antwortete. „Chloe Price. Aber so, wie ich meinen Ruf kenne, wusstest du das wahrscheinlich schon.“

„Ich höre diesen Namen zum ersten Mal, wenn ich ehrlich bin. Was aber auch daran liegen könnte, dass ich erst seit ein paar Tagen hier bin.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na, dann kannst du dir ja wenigstens deine eigene Meinung bilden. Willst du?“ Chloe hielt Ash ihren Joint – der Geruch war inzwischen mehr als eindeutig – unter die Nase.

„Nein, danke“, lehnte Ash kopfschüttelnd ab. „Man munkelt ja immer wieder über Leute, die schon nach ihrem ersten Joint eine Psychose bekommen haben und dann nackt durch den Wald gerannt sind. Und mir ist heute nicht wirklich danach, es darauf anzulegen, den Unterricht zu schwänzen und nackt durch den Wald zu laufen.“

Chloe schmunzelte. „Dann hätte wenigstens dieser Psycho Nathan etwas geistige Gesellschaft“, grummelte sie dann, nach einem weiteren Zug an ihrer nicht nur auf dem Schulgelände illegalen cannabishaltigen Zigarette. „Den Namen Prescott hast du aber schon gehört, oder? Der müsste sogar in deinem Jahrgang sein.“

„Ja, Nathans Bekanntschaft ist mir bereits vergönnt gewesen“, gestand Ash. „Ich weiß aber noch nicht so recht, was ich von ihm halten soll.“

„Ok, anscheinend bist du nicht aus Arcadia Bay. Ansonsten wüsstest du nämlich, dass der Name 'Prescott' Ärger bedeutet.“ Chloe schien es mit ihrer Warnung ernst zu meinen, auch wenn sie sofort einen geschäftsmäßigen Gesichtsausdruck aufsetzte. „Falls du es dir wegen des Grases doch noch mal anders überlegen solltest, mein Dealer Frank hat im Moment Rabatt-Wochen für die Blackwell-Neuzugänge.“

„Lass mich raten: Du bekommst ein Gramm Gras für jeden angeworbenen Neukunden?“, frotzelte Ash.

„Ein halbes. Und das ist jetzt auch nicht der Punkt. Hier an Blackwell nimmt eh jeder was.“ Chloe warf einen flüchtigen Blick über die Schulter, bevor sie fortfuhr. „Sogar der Direx ist ein Säufer.“

„Ok, und wo kann ich diesen … Frank finden?“, wollte Ash nun wissen. Vielleicht hatte dieser Kerl ja nicht nur Gras im Angebot...

„Im Moment auf dem Parkplatz“, bekam sie als abgeklärte Antwort.

„Auf dem Parkplatz? Der verkauft sein Zeug quasi direkt auf dem Schulgelände?“ Ash machte große Augen.

„Zumindest jetzt gerade. Ansonsten bevorzugt er eher abgelegene Orte wie einen touristisch eher uninteressanten Strandabschnitt. Wenn er nicht gerade im Two Whales Diner sitzt – der übrigens auch dann sehr zu empfehlen ist, wenn man keine Drogen kaufen will.“ Chloe zwinkerte.

Ash nickte. Das war ausnahmsweise mal ein hilfreicher Tipp. Das Kantinenessen Blackwells war bisher nämlich von eher durchwachsener Qualität, und inzwischen hatte sie die Hoffnung aufgegeben, dass es noch besser werden würde. „Hat dieser Frank auch so ein fancy Passwort wie 'Höhere Bildung' oder sowas in der Richtung, wenn man Stoff von ihm kaufen will?“

„Es reicht vollkommen, wenn du an der Tür seines Wohnwagens rüttelst und laut ' **Drogen! Drogen!** ' rufst.“ Chloe war sichtlich bemüht, ein schelmisches Grinsen zu unterdrücken.

„Ähm, ok“, stammelte Ash. Für einen Augenblick war sie bemüht, Chloes Aussage richtig einzuordnen, doch dann schlich sich ein Schmunzeln auf ihr Gesicht. „Ich habe gestern übrigens mitbekommen, wie du dich mit deinem Freund über ein anstehendes Firewalk-Konzert unterhalten hast“, wechselte sie dann das Thema.

„Eliot ist kein Freund, sondern eher … ein Bekannter. Oder so“, erläuterte Chloe, schien sich ihrer Aussage aber selber nicht ganz sicher zu sein. „Aber kann sein, ja. Man munkelt zumindest darüber, dass die Jungs im Frühjahr ein Konzert hier in Arcadia Bay geben wollen.“ Sie blickte sich verschwörerisch um. „Ein nicht ganz legales Konzert in einem nicht ganz legalen Punkclub. Mehr Infos gibt es dazu aber bisher noch nicht.“ Chloe musterte Ash eingehend. „Vielleicht bist du aber noch ein bisschen zu jung dafür. Üblicherweise treiben sich bei solchen Veranstaltungen recht zwielichtige Gestalten herum.“

„So wie dein Dealer Frank? Und das mit dem 'zu jung' musst du gerade sagen“, gab Ash frech zurück.

Chloe verdrehte die Augen und wedelte mit den Armen. „Ist ja gut. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst...“ Sie warf die Überreste ihres Joints auf den Boden, um ihm dann mit einem gezielten Tritt den Rest zu geben. „Ich glaube, da ruft auch jemand nach dir.“

Ash drehte sich um, um in die Richtung zu gucken, in die Chloe deutete. Tatsächlich hatte sich Samantha endlich aus dem Bett bequemt und hechtete jetzt Richtung Schulgebäude.

Als sich Ash wieder ihrer Gesprächspartnerin zuwenden wollte, sah sie nur noch die Eingangstür zufallen. Chloe hatte die Gunst des Augenblicks genutzt und sich wortlos davongestohlen.

„Habe ich was verpasst?“, hörte Ash hinter sich Samanthas Stimme.

„Ja. Zehn Minuten hochinteressanten Englischunterricht“, grummelte Ash. „Und noch mehr Trödelei wird Ms. Hoida ganz sicher nicht davon abhalten, uns die Hölle heiß zu machen.“

 

„Ich muss zugeben, ich finde diesen Prescott-Heini ein bisschen gruselig.“

Ash und Samantha hatten sich an einem der Picknicktische auf der Grünfläche vor der repräsentativen Hauptfassade Blackwells eingerichtet, um sich gemeinsam um ihre Hausaufgaben zu kümmern. Ash gehörte zwar eher zu den Menschen, die sich, wenn es sich irgendwie einrichten ließ, in geschlossenen Räumen aufhielten, aber da Samantha angesichts des guten Wetters auf eine Lernsitzung unter freiem Himmel bestanden hatte, hatte sie sich notgedrungen dem Willen ihrer Mitschülerin gebeugt.

Das Wetter war tatsächlich großartig: 20, vielleicht 22 Grad, ein blauer, wolkenloser Himmel und eine leichte Brise, die zwar erfrischend war, aber zugleich auch drohte, die Unterlagen der Schülerinnen durcheinander zu bringen. Dass sie das Wetter sogar als recht angenehm empfand, hätte Ash dennoch nicht zugeben, zumindest nicht freiwillig.

„Über dich hat er etwas ganz ähnliches gesagt“, antwortete Samantha, ohne dabei von ihren Notizen aufzublicken.

„Ach ja?“ Ash legte den Stift beiseite. Jetzt war sie neugierig.

„Ja, er erwähnte da etwas betreffend denem Auge. Und irgendetwas wegen des Wetters. Oder so. Ich habe ihm da aber auch nicht ganz folgen können. Nathan … neigt dazu, recht schnell von einem Gedanken zum nächsten zu springen.“ Samantha war immer noch über ihre Unterrichtsmitschriften gebeugt.

„Das habe ich auch schon gehört. Zumindest sowas in der Richtung.“ Wenn Ash genauer darüber nachdachte, war das, was ihr zu Ohren gekommen war, nicht ganz so zurückhaltend formuliert gewesen...

„Ach ja, sagt wer?“ Samantha hatte sich endlich von ihren Unterlagen lösen können. Ärger blitzte in ihren Augen auf.

Ash schmunzelte. Samantha schien zu den wenigen Menschen zu gehören, die selbst dann noch niedlich waren, wenn sie sich ärgerten. „Warren zum Beispiel. Du erinnerst dich? Dieser Typ aus unserem Chemiekurs, der mich heute morgen in ein Gespräch über irgendwelche B-Movies verwickeln wollte?“

„Dieser Nerd mit dem Katzen-T-Shirt? Ich glaube, der hat jetzt keine Chancen mehr, Mitglied des Vortex-Clubs zu werden.“ Samantha beugte sich wieder über ihre Unterlagen.

Ash nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab und hob ihre linke Augenbraue an. Doch bevor sie etwas erwiedern konnte, hörte sie neben sich eine Stimme.

„Ist da noch frei?“

Ash ließ sich die Sonnenbrille wieder auf die Nase rutschen, bevor sie sich der Stimme zuwandte. Vor ihr standen ein dunkelhäutiger Schüler mit Brille auf der Nase und in einem T-Shirt mit „Cool Story Bro“-Aufschrift, den Ash als Michael North wiedererkannte, sowie eine Schülerin, etwas größer als ihr Begleiter, mit einer weißen Mütze auf dem Kopf und einem Buch sowie einem Spielbrett unter dem Arm, die Ash bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte.

Die Schülerin ergriff wieder das Wort. „Das ist Mikey.“ Sie nickte mit dem Kopf dezent zu ihrem Compagnon. „Und ich bin Steph. Da der andere Picknicktisch komplett belegt ist, würden wir uns gerne zu euch gesellen, wenn euch das nicht stört.“

Der andere Picknicktisch war tatsächlich von einer Gruppe Skater besetzt, wie Ash mit einem Seitenblick feststellte. Dass Michael und seine Freundin ihre und Samanthas Gegenwart angenehmer fanden, wunderte sie da überhaupt nicht.

„Klar, setzt euch. Ich wollte auch gerade gehen, weil ich noch mit jemandem zum Tee verabredet bin.“ Samantha setzte ihr freundlichstes Lächeln auf, während sie damit begann, ihre Unterlagen zusammenzupacken.

Ash konnte sich nur zu gut denken, wer Samanthas mysteriöser Gast sein würde, auch wenn sie doch ein wenig überrascht von Samanthas plötzlichem Aufbruch war. „Ähm, klar. Dann bis später, oder so“, murmelte Ash. „Ich bleibe noch einen Moment.“ Vielleicht konnte sie ja die Möglichkeit nutzen, um mal wieder ein paar neue Bekanntschaften zu schließen...

„Ok, wir sehen uns sicher noch. Bis später.“ Samantha stopfte ihren Papierkram in ihren Rucksack, so wie er ihr gerade in die Hände fiel, sprang dann auf und eilte über die Rasenfläche Richtung Sporthalle.

„Eigentlich hat sie es nie so eilig“, bemühte sich Ash um eine Erklärung.

„Vielleicht hat sie ein Date“, grinste Michael und ließ sich gegenüber seiner Begleiterin auf die Bank fallen.

„Das … befürchte ich auch“, grummelte Ash.

„Na, mit Dates kennst du dich ja aus, Mikey“, frotzelte die Schülerin, die sich als Steph vorgestellt hatte.

Ash schmunzelte. Sie würde Mikey, wie er anscheinend genannt werden wollte, absolut zutrauen, noch nie jemand anderen als seine Mutter geküsst zu haben.

Steph und Mikey hatten sich zwischenzeitig gesetzt, das Spielbrett auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet und damit begonnen, weitere Utensilien aus ihren Rucksäcken hervorzuholen. Ash beobachtete die beiden Neuankömmlinge dabei interessiert – was auch immer die beiden da trieben, es war auf alle Fälle interessanter als die Bestimmung von Oxidationszahlen. Als „Breaking Bad“-Fan befand sich Ash mit ihren chemischen Kenntnissen eh auf auf einem ganz anderen Niveau als ihre Mitschüler, da konnte sie sich ruhig eine kleine Pause von ihren Hausaufgaben gönnen.

„Dungeons and Dragons“, ließ Steph verlauten, als ob dies eine einleuchtende Erklärung für ihr beider Verhalten war.

„Aha.“ Ash biss sich auf die Lippe. Sie hätte auch ruhig etwas aussagekräftigeres von sich geben können. Idealerweise etwas, das vortäuschte, dass sie quasi Expertin in diesem Spiel war.

„Da wir heute eine neue Kampagne in Angriff nehmen wollten, kannst du gerne mitmachen“, bot Steph sogleich mit einem einladenden Lächeln auf den Lippen an.

„Ähm. Wie bitte?“ Ash hatte in der Tat nicht zugehört. Viel zu sehr war sie von einer rothaarigen Mitschülerin abgelenkt, die an ihrem Tisch vorbeiflanierte – und sich bei niemand geringerem als Nathan Prescott unter gehakt hatte. Das würde Samantha so überhaupt nicht gefallen...

„Ok, Charisma minus zehn“, murmelte Steph und notierte etwas auf einem dicht bedruckten Papierbogen. „Du. Mitspielen. Jetzt?“, fragte sie dann wieder an Ash gewandt.

„Ich … muss gestehen, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wie das Spiel funktioniert“, gab Ash beschämt zu. „Daher würde ich ganz gerne erst mal nur zugucken, wenn das ok ist.“

„Klar.“ Steph schenkte ihr wieder ein aufmunterndes Lächeln und ließ dann den zusammengefalteten Papierbogen in ihrem Rucksack verschwinden.

„Gut. Also, was weißt du schon über D&D?“, setzte Steph an.

„Außer, dass ich den Namen schon mal irgendwo gehört habe?“ Ash errötete leicht. Ihr Unwissen war ihr ganz massiv unangenehm.

„Dann fangen wir halt mit den Grundlagen an. Anderen Anwesenden hier täte das vielleicht auch ganz gut.“ Steph warf Mikey einen bösen Seitenblick zu, konnte sich dabei ein Grinsen aber nicht verkneifen. „Also...“

Doch noch bevor Steph zu ihren Erläuterungen ansetzen konnte, wurde sie schon unterbrochen. „Hi, Steph.“

Die Angesprochene warf einen Blick über die Schulter, um zu sehen, wer es war, der da störte. „Ah, hallo Rachel. Interesse an einer Runde D&D?“

„Sorry, bin gerade auf dem Sprung.“ Rachel wedelte im Vorbeigehen entschuldigend mit einem Stapel Unterlagen, wahrscheinlich Mitgliedschaftsanträgen für den Vortex-Club. „Ein andermal gerne.“

„Klar, kein Ding“, antwortete Steph schulterzuckend und mit zumindest dezent enttäuschtem Gesichtsausdruck.

„Euch aber viel Spaß.“ Rachel schenkte der Dreiergruppe noch ein charmantes Lächeln, bevor sie sich wieder auf den Weg machte.

Erst, als sich Mikey mit einem „Ähm...“ bemerkbar machte und, ohne wirklich zu wissen, was er tun sollte, zwischen seinen beiden Mitschülerinnen hin und her blickte, fiel Ash auf, dass sie Rachel hinterher starrte – genau wie Steph.

Ein wissendes Lächeln trat auf Stephs Lippen, als sie feststellte, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Rachel länger als nötig nachgeblickt hatte. Für einen Augenblick hielt Ash es absolut für möglich, dass Steph Dinge über sie wusste, bei denen sie sich selbst noch sehr unsicher war...

„Mikey, ich glaube, du schuldest mir einen Fünfer“, schmunzelte Steph.

Mikey schnappte nach Luft. „Ja. Nein. Also...“, stammelte er. „Das hat noch gar nichts zu heißen!“ Er warf Ash einen Seitenblick zu, der unauffälliger wirken sollte, als er tatsächlich war.

„Glaub mir, in dieser Hinsicht habe ich noch nie falsch gelegen. Man nennt mich nicht umsonst Gandalf the...“, setzte Steph an, doch Ash grätschte ihr dazwischen.

„Ich befürchte, ich kann nicht so ganz folgen...“

Steph gab, mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen, ein Seufzen von sich. „Ich glaube, wir haben hier so einiges aufzuklären.“

 

Ash sog genüsslich die kühle Abendluft ein, und mit ihr die Düfte der hereinbrechenden Blauen Stunde. Auch wenn sie kein Mensch war, der sich mehr als unbedingt nötig außerhalb geschlossener Räume aufhielt und dementsprechend nicht sonderlich viel darauf gab, welche Licht- und Wetterverhältnisse vor ihrem Fenster vorherrschten, so war ihr diese Tageszeit mit ihrer andächtigen Ruhe und Melancholie doch die liebste.

Und gerade nach diesem an neuen Bekanntschaften wahrlich nicht armen Tag war sie mehr denn je froh darum, nun die Ruhe der Abenddämmerung genießen zu können – selbst wenn die Bank vor dem fast fertigen Prescott-Wohnheim, auf der sie sich kurzentschlossen ausgestreckt hatte, nicht unbedingt bequem war.

Das Gespräch mit Steph und Mikey war in der Tat noch recht interessant verlaufen. Wie sich herausgestellt hatte, trug Steph den Spitznamen 'Gandalf the Gay' nicht nur, weil sie total auf diesen ganzen Fantasy-Kram stand – sondern auch auf Frauen, womit sie laut Mikey auch recht offen umging. Anschließend hatte Steph noch etwas betreffend eines bisher noch nie falsch angeschlagenen Gaydars und einer Wette mit Mikey geäußert, ihr Kumpan war ihr dabei jedoch recht schnell ins Wort gefallen, um, seiner Aussage nach, eine unlautere Beeinflussung des Wettobjekts zu verhindern.

Ash hatte natürlich trotzdem ihre Schlüsse aus Stephs Aussage gezogen. Gandalf the Gay glaubte also, eine Gleichgesinnte gefunden zu haben – Ash war sich dagegen diesbezüglich noch nicht so sicher. Sie wusste ja hin und wieder nicht einmal, was sie überhaupt gegenüber irgendjemandem fühlen sollte, geschweige denn, dass sie sicher sagen konnte, was sie in romantischen und sexuellen Dingen präferierte. Auch wenn Stephs Offenheit wahrscheinlich nicht immer einfach war, so beneidete Ash ihre Mitschülerin doch darum, dass sie sich ihrer Sache so sicher war.

Samantha schien sich da schon deutlich sicherer zu sein. Zumindest war Ash ihr nach ihrer Dungeons & Dorks-Sitzung mit Steph und Mikey im Wohnheim über den Weg gelaufen, als sie sich gerade von Nathan und der rothaarigen Mitschülerin, die sich prompt als Kelly Davis vorgestellt hatte, verabschiedete. Die drei hatten sich dem Anschein nach bei Tee und Keksen prächtig amüsiert – auch wenn es Ash ein wenig unwohl dabei war, dass Samantha so viel Zeit mit diesem Prescott-Heini verbrachte, in Anbetracht dessen, was ihr über diesen so zu Ohren gekommen war.

Ash richtete sich auf. Langsam wurde es ihr doch etwas kühl. Zeit, sich auf den Weg ins Wohnheim zu machen, zumal sich die Sperrzeit, nach der sich die auf dem Schulgelände wohnenden Schüler laut der offiziellen Wohnheimordnung nicht mehr draußen aufzuhalten hatten, nahte.

Ein letztes Mal ließ Ash ihren Blick über das Gelände schweifen. Kurz blieb sie am Totempfahl, der ein wenig außerhalb des beleuchteten und befestigten Vorplatzes des neu errichteten Wohnheims stand, hängen. Das Ding war irgendwie gruselig. Vielleicht sollte sie bei Gelegenheit jemanden nach der Bedeutung des Pfahls fragen – schließlich hatte man das Totem sicher nicht grundlos nicht nur nicht abgerissen, sondern auch in einem so guten Zustand erhalten.

In der entgegengesetzten Richtung, auf einer Bank näher am Gebäude, saß Samuel, der Hausmeister, und warf einigen Eichhörnchen Futter zu. Ein gruseliger Totempfahl und ein dem Hörensagen nach nicht minder gruseliger Hausmeister also. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, von hier zu verschwinden...

Andererseits konnte es ja nicht schaden, ein paar Worte mit Samuel zu wechseln – schließlich war er nicht nur der Hausmeister ihrer Schule, sondern auch ihres Wohnheims. Und wenn Ash ehrlich war, wirkte Samuel auch gar nicht mal so gruselig, wie er da auf seiner Bank saß und den Eichhörnchen liebevoll beim Fressen zusah.

Also erhob sich Ash kurzentschlossen von ihrer Bank und stand wenige Schritte später vor Samuel. Die Eichhörnchen schienen sich an der neuen Gesellschaft nicht weiter zu stören, und auch Samuel war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass sie sich zu ihm hinüber bequemt hatte.

„Hallo, junge Ashley. Was führt dich zu derart später Stunde denn an einen solch einsamen Ort wie diesen hier?“

Ash schluckte. Die Stimme des Hausmeisters klang etwas sehr … ruhig. Und dass er ihren Namen kannte, obwohl sie sich erst ein Mal flüchtig begegnet waren, machte es auch nicht unbedingt besser. Vielleicht war an den Gerüchte, die über ihn im Umlauf waren, ja doch etwas dran...

„Hi, Samuel. Nach den ganzen neuen Gesichtern heute brauchte ich eine kleine Auszeit, und hier ist aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht allzu viel los.“ Ash warf dem neuen, noch nicht eröffneten Wohnheim einen vielsagenden Seitenblick zu. „Wenn ich von den Eichhörnchen gewusst hätte, wären die übrigens auch ein Grund gewesen, hierher zu kommen.“ Die Eichhörnchen saßen in der Tat immer noch neben der Bank und lauschten interessiert dem Gespräch.

„Das Eichhörnchen ist Samuels Spirit Animal. Deshalb hat Samuel auch die Pflicht, sich gut um die Eichhörnchen zu kümmern.“

Spirit Animals? Und hatte der Kerl gerade ernsthaft in der dritten Person von sich gesprochen? Ash hatte wahrlich Mühe, den Hausmeister nicht mit offenem Mund anzustarren. Es waren wohl doch deutlich mehr Gerüchte über Samuel wahr, als sie befürchtet hatte. Andererseits: Wenn ihn das Verhätscheln von niedlichen Eichhörnchen glücklich machte, sollte sie das auch nicht weiter stören.

„Hat die junge Ashley schon ihr Spirit Animal gefunden?“ Samuel sah Ash mit großen Augen an.

„Ash, niemals Ashley“, stammelte die Angesprochene, um sich einen Augenblick Zeit zum Nachdenken zu verschaffen. „Ich … bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich mein … Spirit Animal schon gefunden habe. Ich wüsste ja noch nicht mal, woran ich es erkennen könnte.“

Samuel nickte nachdenklich. „Die Eichhörnchen betrachten mich oft, als würden sie mich schon sehr lange kennen. Beinahe wie alte Freunde. Manchmal sprechen sie sogar zu mir. Und sie erscheinen mir in meinen Träumen“, bemühte sich Samuel um eine Erklärung.

Ash lief es kalt den Rücken herunter, und das nicht nur, weil er gerade zugegeben hatte, dass er sich mit Tieren unterhielt. Wusste Samuel mehr über sie und ihre Träume, als er zugeben wollte?

„Ich … habe von Raben geträumt, im Un... letzte Nacht“, stammelte Ash. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? War sie wahnsinnig, jemandem, der seine Sinne nicht mehr alle beisammen hatte, von ihren obskuren Träumen zu erzählen? Zumindest hatte sie noch die Kurve bekommen, um nicht zugeben zu müssen, im Unterricht eingenickt zu sein. „Und heute morgen haben mich zwei Raben angestarrt. Selbst als eine Mitschülerin dazu kam, hüpften die beiden noch vor meinen Füßen herum“, sprudelte es aus Ash nur so heraus.

Samuel wirkte auf einmal etwas abwesend. „Dann ist der Rabe das Spirit Animal der jungen Ash“, bestätigte er. Für einen Moment verweilte Samuels nun wirr umher geisternder Blick auf ihrem toten Auge. „Es ist also wahr … Der Rabe ist zurückgekehrt … Dann würde alles so viel Sinn ergeben...“, murmelte er. Samuel schien gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen, dass Ash immer noch vor ihm stand.

„Ähm. Ich muss jetzt auch zurück ins Wohnheim. Die Sperrstunde beginnt bald, und ich habe auf dem Weg hierher schon Mr. Matthews auf Patrouille gesehen.“ Das Gefasel des Hausmeisters begann, Ash unheimlich zu werden. Und dass sie sich nicht wegen zu später Herumtreiberei mit dem Sicherheitschef Blackwells anlegen wollte, war auch keine Lüge. Selbst wenn Skip, wie ihn hier alle liebevoll nannten, der niedlichste Wachhund war, den Ash je gesehen hatte.

„Selbstverständlich. Samuel möchte auch nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, wenn die junge Ash in Ms. Grants Unterricht einschläft.“ Samuel wirkte nun wieder klar, auch wenn Ash das Gefühl nicht los wurde, dass einige von Samuels Bemerkungen keine Zufälle waren. „Aber ich möchte dir noch etwas mit auf den Weg geben“, setzte der Hausmeister dann an.

„Klar.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Bevor die ersten weißen Siedler dieses Land in Besitz nahmen, lebte hier der Stamm der Salish. Sie waren es auch, die Tobanga errichtet haben.“ Samuel deutete auf den Totempfahl.

Ash drehte sich um – und zuckte zusammen, als sie den Raben sah, der auf dem Pfahl hockte und finster zu ihnen hinüber starrte.

„Die Salish sagten über den Raben, dass er zu respektieren sei, man ihm aber wegen seines betrügerischen Charakters nicht vertrauen dürfe.“

Ash nickte. Selbst wenn die Raben sie in in ihren Träumen weiterhin belästigen sollten, worauf sie nicht hoffte, hatte sie nicht vor, allzu viel auf eben diese Träume zu geben. Schließlich waren es nur Träume – oder ihretwegen auch Halluzinationen oder sonst irgendetwas in dieser Richtung – aber eben nur Ausgeburten ihres Unterbewusstseins, und nicht mehr.

„Und jetzt solltest du zusehen, dass du ins Wohnheim kommst, bevor der gute Skip dich ausschließt.“ Samuel schenkte ihr zum Abschied noch ein Lächeln, bevor er sich wieder seinen Eichhörnchen zuwandte.

Kaum dass sich Ash sich vom Hausmeister abgewandt und sich auf den Weg zum Wohnheim gemacht hatte, hörte sie Flügelschläge und ein lautes, durchdringendes Krächzen. Als sie sich zum Totempfahl umwandte, konnte sie gerade noch erkennen, dass sich der Rabe in die Lüfte erhoben hatte und nun knapp über ihren Kopf hinweg schoss. Ein schiefes Krächzen und drei unregelmäßige Flügelschläge später war der schwarze Vogel in der Dunkelheit vor ihr verschwunden.

 

 

 

AN: Zuerst einmal möge man beachten, dass ich vor diesem Kapitel ein erstes Zwischenspiel hochgeladen habe, das natürlich auch gelesen werden sollte.

Wie dem ein oder anderen aufmerksamen Leser aufgefallen sein mag, gab es in diesem Kapitel eine erste kleine Abweichung in der Zeitlinie. Dabei handelt es sich um volle Absicht, und mit weiteren Abweichungen ist zu rechnen ;)

 


	6. Zwischenspiel 2

**Zwischenspiel 2**

 

Der Konvoi unter ihm schob sich gemächlich über die staubige Straße. Unaufmerksame Männer und Frauen, die Heimat, in die sie nur zu bald zurückkehren sollten, näher vor Augen als die Straße vor ihnen. Und so sahen sie die Dinge, die vor ihnen lagen, nicht kommen, nicht so, wie er es konnte, so weit über ihnen.

Er presste die Flügel eng an seine Flanken. Es standen Ereignisse an, Ereignisse, die einmal Erinnerungen sein würden, schlafraubende Träume, Gründe, schweißgebadet aus dem Schlaf hochzuschrecken und in der Dunkelheit der Nacht umherzuwandern, auf der Suche nach dem Licht. Ereignisse, die es wert waren, aus der Nähe betrachtet zu werden.

Rasend schnell schossen die Fahrzeuge auf ihn zu, wurden immer größer, bis einzelne Menschen zu erkennen waren, die wie Affen hinter den Maschinengewehren auf den Fahrzeugen hockten, nicht hörend, nicht sehend, was ihnen bevorstand. Unfähig, eine Warnung auszusprechen.

Zwei Freunde, lässig auf der Ladefläche eines der Trucks sitzend, darüber scherzend, wie der Frieden in der Heimat wäre, nach so langem Kampf in der Fremde. Nicht ahnend, dass dem einen die Heimat und dem anderen der Friede nicht vergönnt sein würde.

Und da hallte sie auch schon durch die Stille der staubigen Straße und den Lärm der Motoren, die Explosion, die so vieles verändern sollte, schossen Splitter umher wie lästige, tödliche Insekten. Es war geschehen. Der Verlust war über sie gekommen, der Verlust des Friedens über den einen, der Verlust des Lebens über den anderen.

Mit einigen Flügelschlägen erhob er sich wieder über die Tragik der Ereignisse. Er musste nicht mehr sehen, um zu wissen, dass der Verlust einen der beiden Freunde in die Erde der Heimat, in der er gelebt hatte und die beinahe so staubig war wie die Erde der Fremde, auf der er gestorben war, führte.

Den anderen dagegen würde der Verlust in das stille und an Verlusten so reiche Küstenstädtchen mit dem Leuchtturm führen, in das es nun, da alles geschehene gesehen, alles verlorene verloren, an der Zeit war, zurückzukehren.

 


	7. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3

 

Alice in Chains - Junkhead

 

Schweißgebadet und mit pochendem Herzen schreckte Ash auf. In der Dunkelheit, die sie umgab, konnte sie nicht erkennen, wo sie war. Erst das Gefühl der Matratze unter ihr und der weichen Decke über ihr ließen in ihr die Erkenntnis aufkeimen, dass sie sich in ihrem Bett befand.  
Vorsichtig tastend suchte sie nach dem Schalter ihrer Nachttischlampe. Das erste, was ihr in die Hände fiel, war jedoch ihr Handy – was ihr als Lichtspender für den Moment jedoch vollkommen ausreichte.  
2:47 Uhr, und an Schlaf war zumindest für den Moment nicht mehr zu denken. Das war jetzt schon der dritte Tag in Folge, an dem sie mit einem derartigen Traum zu tun hatte. War das normal? Hörte das auch irgendwann wieder auf? Und vor allem: Wie sollte sie jetzt wieder Schlaf finden, so hellwach wie sie gerade war? Schließlich musste sie morgen früh raus, und das ganz sicher nicht, um wie ein Zombie im Unterricht zu sitzen.  
Als Ash mit ihrem Handy ihren Nachttisch erleuchtete, um endlich den Schalter ihrer verdammten Nachttischlampe zu finden, blieb ihr Blick an der Medikamentenpackung, die dort offen und einladend herumlag, hängen. Der wäre natürlich ideal geeignet, um sie wieder etwas zu beruhigen, ihr zu ermöglichen, ruhig und ungestört weiterzuschlafen...  
Sie schaltete die Nachttischlampe ein, legte das Handy beiseite und nahm die Pappschachtel in die Hand. Mit wenigen Handgriffen hatte sie den Blister aus der Packung gezogen und hielt kurz darauf vier Tabletten in der Hand. Ihre letzten vier Tabletten. Und doch brauchte es kein Überlegen mehr, um die Tabletten mit einem Schluck aus dem Wasserglas auf ihrem Nachttisch herunterzuspülen. Die leere Packung schmiss sie in die Richtung, in der sie im Halbdunklen ihren Papierkorb erwartete.  
Ash krabbelte an das Fußende ihres Bettes, um ihre Kopfhörer an die Stereoanlage anzuschließen. Aus Erfahrung wusste sie, dass es jetzt mindestens zwanzig Minuten dauern würde, bis die Wirkung der Tabletten einsetzte und ihr Körper mit Wärme und Wohlbehagen geflutet wurde. Da sie bis dahin eh nicht würde schlafen können, konnte sie sich die Zeit getrost mit guter Musik vertreiben.

Bedächtig nippte Ash an ihrem Kaffee. Sie hatte ihren freien Nachmittag dazu genutzt, bei einem der ortsansässigen Ärzte vorstellig zu werden und diesem in aller Ausführlichkeit die Vorgeschichte ihres toten Auges und die damit einhergehenden Probleme, die zum größten Teil gar keine waren, zu schildern, in der Hoffnung, auf diesem Wege an ein Rezept für die Schmerzmittel, an denen sie in den letzten Monaten solche Freude gefunden hatte, zu kommen.  
Und tatsächlich hatte der Arzt ein Herz für das arme, kleine Mädchen mit dem schlimmen Unfall gehabt und ihr die erhofften Medikamente verschrieben. Oder Ashs überraschender Erfolg hatte lediglich darauf beruht, dass Opioide im medizinischen Sektor der Vereinigten Staaten gerade der Renner waren, wer wusste das schon so genau?  
So kam es zumindest, dass vor ihr auf dem schon etwas abgenutzten Tisch des Diners nicht nur eine Tasse überraschend guten Kaffees stand, sondern auch eine Großpackung Oxycontin, die Ashs neugierigen Blicken standhalten musste, während sie auf ihr Essen wartete und dabei überlegte, ob sie dem Arzt gegenüber die seltsamen Träume, von denen sie auch in der vergangenen Nacht wieder einmal geplagt worden war, hätte erwähnen sollen. Andererseits hätte er ihre Träume im besten Falle als das abgetan, was sie wahrscheinlich auch waren: Seltsame Träume. Und für eine solche Feststellung wollte sie nicht riskieren, dass ihr der Arzt statt einem Rezept eine Überweisung zum nächstgelegenen Psychologen ausstellte.  
Ash lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihren Blick durch den Diner schweifen. Nach ihrem Arztbesuch, der sie – Auslandskrankenversicherung sei Dank – nicht in den Ruin getrieben hatte, wie es dem Vernehmen nach in den Staaten nicht unüblich war, war sie kurzentschlossen Chloes Empfehlung gefolgt und hatte dem Two Whales einen Besuch abgestattet. Was ganz sicher nicht daran lag, dass sie dem Geruch nach Bacon und frischem Kaffee nicht hatte widerstehen können, als sie auf dem Weg zur Bushaltestelle zufällig am Diner vorbeigekommen war.  
Anscheinend hatte sie für ihren ersten Besuch im Two Whales auch einen guten Zeitpunkt erwischt, da gerade kaum Betrieb war. Lediglich ganz am anderen Ende des Raumes, an einem der beiden Tische links des Eingangs, saß eine etwas zwielichtig wirkende Gestalt mit Lederjacke und ungepflegtem blonden Bart und aß Bohnen, die in einer auf den ersten Blick nicht näher zu definierenden Soße schwammen. Das Erscheinungsbild dieses Mannes – zusammen mit dem strengen Geruch nach Alkohol und Cannabis, der eindeutig aus seiner Richtung kam – hatte Ash davon überzeugt, sich möglichst weit entfernt von dieser Gestalt einen Sitzplatz zu suchen. Das generische Gedudel der Musikbox, neben der sie nun saß, war ganz eindeutig das kleinere Übel gewesen.  
„Ein mal Rührei mit extra Bacon. Bitte sehr.“ Die blonde Kellnerin setzte Ash einen Teller vor die Nase. „Ansonsten alles zu Ihrer vollen Zufriedenheit? Kaffee haben Sie noch?“  
„Ja, alles bestens“, bestätigte Ash schmunzelnd. Eher zufällig huschte ihr Blick über das Namensschildchen der Kellnerin. Joyce Price. Price. Den Namen hatte sie doch schon mal gehört... „Sie sind die Mutter von Chloe Price, oder?“ Erst, als Joyce seufzend nickte, bemerkte Ash, dass sie ihre Frage laut gestellt hatte.  
„Was hat Chloe denn nun schon wieder angestellt? Hat sie wieder jemanden im Chemieunterricht angezündet?“  
Um Gottes Willen! Chloe war eine Pyromanin? „Öhm. Wir haben uns lediglich gestern morgen kurz unterhalten und sie hat mir empfohlen, dem Two Whales einen Besuch abzustatten“, antwortete Ash. Dass Chloe schon vor Unterrichtsbeginn kiffte, behielt sie vielleicht besser für sich.  
Joyce musterte sie eindringlich. „Dann ist ja gut.“ Ein Schnauzbärtiger Kunde, der gerade den Diner betreten hatte, zog nun Joyces Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. „Ah, David, schön, Sie zu sehen. Ich bin sofort bei Ihnen.“ Ohne Ash weitere Beachtung zu schenken, dackelte Joyce wieder hinter den Tresen, auf dessen Kundenseite der ominöse Schnauzbartträger inzwischen Platz genommen hatte.  
Ash schmunzelte. Chloe ihr den Diner also nicht ohne Grund empfohlen. Angesichts des Tellers voller appetitlich dampfenden Rühreis vor ihrer Nase war es aber auch absolut kein Fehler gewesen, dieser Empfehlung Folge zu leisten.

„Verdammt“, knurrte Ash nach eingehendem Studium des Busfahrplans. Der öffentliche Nahverkehr in den Staaten war echt noch scheißerer, als sie befürchtet hatte. Eine geschlagene Stunde durfte sie auf den nächsten Bus zurück nach Blackwell warten. Da hätte sie getrost noch einen Kaffee im Diner trinken können...  
Seufzend ließ sie ihren Blick über den Parkplatz hinter der Bushaltestelle schweifen, in der verzweifelten Hoffnung auf eine Mitfahrgelegenheit – auch wenn sie diese Idee sogleich wieder verwarf. Bei irgendjemand Wildfremdem mitzufahren war schon ganz anderen Leuten zum Verhängnis geworden.  
Statt einer Mitfahrgelegenheit weckte jedoch etwas anderes ihr Interesse: Ein ziemlich verdreckter Wohnwagen stand im hintersten Winkel des Parkplatzes. Hatte Chloe nicht erzählt, dass Frank mit seinem Wohnwagen des öfteren auf dem Parkplatz des Two Whales stand?  
Neugierig betrat Ash den Parkplatz. Vielleicht war dieser Frank ja daran interessiert, ihr Oxycontin gegen etwas weniger potentes – und damit auch weniger gefährlicheres – umzutauschen. Und selbst wenn nicht, hatte sie zumindest schon einmal Kontakte geknüpft, um sich irgendwann einmal ihren Stoff auf nicht ganz so legalem Wege zu besorgen, falls ihr Arzt auf die Idee kam, ihr keine Rezepte mehr ausstellen zu wollen. Auch wenn sie hoffte, dass dieser Augenblick eher später als früher kam.  
Ash war gerade auf Höhe der Motorhaube des Wohnwagens angekommen und hatte amüsiert das Nummernschild mit der Aufschrift BRKBD zur Kenntnis genommen, als ihr ein recht aufgebrachter junger Mann dunkler Hautfarbe entgegen kam. Ohne dass er Ash bemerkt hatte, drehte er sich nochmals um und warf einer Person, die Ash nicht sehen konnte, ein „Arschloch“ hinterher. Dann marschierte er an Ash vorbei, ohne sie eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
Schulterzuckend tat Ash die letzten beiden Schritte um den Wohnwagen herum, auf die Seite des Gefährts, auf der sich mutmaßlich die Tür befand – auch wenn sie sich das Anklopfen sich allem Anschein nach sparen konnte. Direkt neben der Tür saß, oder besser: hing eine ungepflegte Gestalt mit blondem Bart auf einem klapperigen Campingstuhl und schüttete sich den Inhalt einer Bierflasche in die Kehle. Die gleiche, ungepflegte Gestalt, die Ash bereits kurz zuvor im Diner gesehen hatte.  
„Eh“, kam es von der Gestalt. „Was willst du, Kleine? Ich bin beschäftigt.“ Er prostete Ash mit seinem Bier zu.  
„Du bist Frank?“, wollte Ash unbeeindruckt wissen. Irgendwie hatte sie sich Drogendealer … gefährlicher vorgestellt.  
„Ja. Und jetzt verschwinde. Ich hatte heute schon genug Ärger mit euch Blackwell-Fotzen“, grummelte Frank.  
„Ich will dir was verkaufen“, setzte Ash an, die trunkene Verärgerung ihres Gegenübers gekonnt ignorierend.  
Prustend spuckte Frank den Schluck Bier aus, den er gerade vorgehabt hatte, zu trinken. „Willst du mich verarschen?“  
Anstatt zu antworten warf Ash ihm die Packung Oxycontin zu, die Frank zu ihrer Überraschung ohne Probleme fing. Kaum hatte der Drogendealer die Aufschrift der Packung entziffert, verzog er das Gesicht.  
„Fotze!“ Ash musste sich gar nicht erst bemühen, der glücklicherweise inzwischen leeren Flasche auszuweichen, die Frank nach ihr warf. „Das ist doch ein abgekartetes Spiel, das ihr da treibt!“, lamentierte er.  
„Öhm. Wie meinen?“  
„Du und Drew, ihr wollt mich doch verarschen“, schimpfte Frank weiter. Mit wackeligen Beinen versuchte er, sich von seinem Campingstuhl zu erheben, plumpste aber fast sofort wieder zurück.  
Ash war die Gegenwart des sichtlich betrunkenen Drogendealers inzwischen zwar unangenehm, zumal er immer noch ihre Medikamente in den Händen hatte, aber wirklich gefährlich konnte er anscheinend auch nicht werden, so lange er nicht noch etwas zum werfen fand.  
„Ich kenne keinen Drew. Was daran liegen könnte, dass ich noch keine Woche in Arcadia Bay bin. Dementsprechend habe ich auch kein Interesse daran, irgendwelche krummen Dinger zu drehen, sondern bin lediglich, weil ich von der Rabattaktion für Blackwell-Neuzugänge gehört habe“, erläuterte Ash, in der Hoffnung, dass Frank langsam zur Vernunft kam.  
Zu ihrer Überraschung brach Frank in schallendes Gelächter aus. „Rabattaktion? Wer hat dir den Scheiß denn erzählt?“  
„Chl... Niemand spezielles. Nur so Gerüchte“, stammelte Ash.  
„Ok, du bist anscheinend echt nicht von hier, wenn du auf so einen Müll reinfällst.“ Frank schien sich tatsächlich wieder gefangen zu haben. „Also, was willst du? Und vor allem: Was willst du hierfür?“ Er wedelte mit der Packung Oxycontin. „Wenn du damit eine Viertelstunde früher aufgetaucht wärst, hätte ich mich nämlich nicht von einem minderbemittelten Footballspieler anscheißen lassen müssen.“  
„Ok, das Zeug ist also unter Footballspielern beliebt?“, wollte Ash nun wissen.  
„Die fressen das Zeug wie Bonbons. Der gute Drew deckt sich entweder bei mir oder meinem Kumpel Damon mit den Pillen ein und vertickt die dann gegen einen geringen Aufpreis an seine Kumpels. Lief auch bisher immer ganz zuverlässig, nur dass der Kerl, der mir die Oxys bisher besorgt hat, letzte Woche wegen Rezeptfälschung in den Knast gewandert ist. Aber was erzähle ich dir das eigentlich?“ Frank wedelte mit seiner Hand durch die Luft. „Wie wäre es mit 20 Mäusen pro Pille, in Ordnung?“  
Ash riss überrascht die Augen auf, angesichts der unerwartet hohen Summe, die da plötzlich vor ihrem geistigen Auge erschien. Sie war schon fast geneigt, einfach zuzustimmen, aber so jemand wie Frank würde natürlich versuchen, jemanden derart unerfahrenes wie sie über den Tisch zu ziehen... „30“, antwortete sie schlussendlich, in der Hoffnung, dass der noch sichtlich angetrunkene Drogendealer ihre anfängliche Überraschung nicht bemerkt hatte.  
„25. Und das ist mein letztes Wort“, gab Frank zurück. „Du bekommst dann also 750 für die Pillen, wenn ich mich nicht irre.“  
Während Frank sich bemühte, aus seinem Campingstuhl hochzukommen – anscheinend war er deutlich betrunkener, als er bisher gewirkt hatte – während Ash versuchte, die von Frank angegebene Summe zu überprüfen. Schlussendlich zog sie ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche, um dessen Taschenrechnerfunktion zu nutzen. Sie war zwar eine begeisterte Hobbychemikerin, aber dort kam man ja kaum aus dem einstelligen Zahlenbereich heraus. Von derart komplizierten Kopfrechenaufgaben wie 30 mal 25 gar nicht erst zu sprechen. Zu ihrer eigenen Überraschung durfte Ash einige Tastendrücke später feststellen, dass Frank mit dem Kopfrechnen selbst volltrunken deutlich weniger Probleme hatte als sie selbst.  
„Willst du das Geld cash auf die Hand, oder möchtest du es direkt mit deinem Einkauf verrechnen?“, grummelte Frank, der inzwischen endlich auf die Beine gekommen war, aber immer noch ein wenig schwankte.  
„Einkauf?“, antwortete Ash irritiert. „Ach so, ja“, schob sie dann hinterher, als ihr einfiel, dass Franks Hauptgeschäft ja nicht darin bestand, Drogen zu kaufen, sondern sie zu verkaufen. „Ähm, du hast nicht zufällig Hustensaft?“  
„Was bringt man euch in der Schule eigentlich bei?“, begann Frank nun wieder zu schimpfen, dass Ash erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „Verkauft mir den starken Stoff und will im Tausch dafür den schwächeren Stoff. Sowas ist mir auch noch nicht untergekommen“, lachte er dann.  
Angesichts seiner Stimmungsschwankungen war Alkohol vermutlich nicht die einzige Substanz, die Frank heute konsumiert hatte. Oder war das die Wirkung dieses undefinierbaren Bohnenzeugs, das er vorhin im Two Whales in sich reingeschaufelt hatte? Andererseits konnte Ash das auch herzlich egal sein, so lange sie ihr Geld und ihren Stoff bekam.  
„Ok, wie viel willst du? Einen Pint? Zwei? Fünf?“  
In Ashs Kopf begann es wieder zu rotieren. Ein amerikanisches Pint war doch weniger als ein englisches, oder? Warum hatten die Angelsachsen und ihre Nachfahren in der Neuen Welt nicht einfach, wie alle anderen zivilisierten Völker auf diesem Planeten auch, das metrische System einführen können? Und eigentlich waren ihr Tabletten auch lieber... „Eins sollte erst mal reichen“, murmelte sie dann.  
Frank nickte. „Ok, also ein Pint Hustensaft und 400 Dollar. Und ich leg noch ein Tütchen Gras drauf, weil ja schließlich Probierwochen sind, nicht? Ich wette, Price, diese verdammte Göre, hat dir diesen Unsinn erzählt...“ Der Dealer schwatzte einfach weiter, während er in seinem Wohnwagen verschwand und die Tür hinter sich zu zog.  
Ok, also 350 Dollar für einen halben Liter (plus minus 50 Milliliter) Hustensaft, laut Ashs Handy. Faszinierender Preisunterschied. Aber Frank hatte schon Recht, im Vergleich zu dem Premium-Heroin, das sie ihm da gerade verkauft hatte, war der Stoff, den sie bevorzugte, deutlich weniger Potent, von daher...  
Frank tauchte überraschend schnell wieder aus seinem Wohnwagen auf, darum bemüht, weder das Geldbündel, noch die Braunglasflasche mit dem Hustensaft, noch das Plastiktütchen mit dem grünen Inhalt, noch die neue Bierflasche, fallen zu lassen. „So, da.“ Er drückte Ash alles außer der Bierflasche in die Hand. „Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich muss diesen bescheuerten Footballspieler zurückpfeifen, bevor der bei der Konkurrenz einkaufen geht.“ Der Dealer drehte sich ohne Abschiedsworte um und ließ sich nach einigen unsicheren Schritten wieder auf seinen Campingstuhl fallen. Dass neben dem Stuhl ein altmodisches Klapphandy – wahrscheinlich eines dieser für Drogendealer typischen Wegwerfmodelle – lag, fiel Ash erst jetzt auf.  
Schulterzuckend verstaute Ash ihr neues Eigentum in dem verschlissenen Rucksack, den sie üblicherweise mit sich herumtrug, wenn sie ihn nicht gerade irgendwo liegen ließ, und machte sich dann mit einem – angesichts ihres überraschend gut verlaufenen Deals mit Frank wenig überraschenden – Lächeln auf den Lippen auf den eher kurzen Rückweg zur Bushaltestelle.

„Hey, Missy, kann ich dich irgendwo hin mitnehmen?“  
Ash zuckte zusammen. Sie hatte gerade auf ihrem Handy die Uhrzeit und anschließend nochmals den Busfahrplan überprüft und dabei festgestellt, dass sie immer noch knapp vierzig Minuten auf den Bus warten durfte, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich vernahm. Als sie sich umdrehte, sah sie den Mann mit Schnauzbart, den sie kurz zuvor schon im Diner gesehen hatte, auf dem Parkplatz stehen, ihr mit einer Geste signalisierend, dass sie zu ihm kommen sollte.  
Ash machte einen ersten Schritt Richtung Parkplatz, hielt dann aber wieder inne. Sie hatte den Mann schon einmal gesehen! Aber konnte es wirklich sein? War es wirklich möglich, dass dort einer der beiden Männer, die sie letzte Nacht in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, da einfach so plötzlich vor ihr stand?  
Rein logisch war es einfach nicht möglich. Ash war sich absolut sicher, diesem Mann noch nie zuvor begegnet zu sein. Und doch hatte sie von ihm geträumt, und doch stand er nun dort, auf dem Parkplatz und bot ihr eine Mitfahrgelegenheit an.  
Ash setzte sich wieder in Bewegung. In ihrem Traum war dieser Mann Soldat gewesen und während einer Patrouille mit seinem Trupp in eine Sprengfalle geraten – und dabei ganz offensichtlich jemanden verloren, der ihm sehr nahe stand. Vielleicht ergab sich ja eine Möglichkeit, herauszubekommen, ob ihr Traum wirklich der Realität entsprach. Wenn nicht, konnte sie alles getrost als Zufall abtun, wohingegen sie lieber gar nicht erst darüber nachdachte, was wäre, wenn sich ihr Traum als wahr herausstellte...  
„Keine Sorge, ich beiße nicht“, ermutigte der Schnauzbartträger sie. „David Madsen“, fügte er dann mit ausgestreckter Hand hinzu, als Ash endlich vor ihm stand.  
„Ash Begby.“ Ash nahm die angebotene Hand und schüttelte sie.  
„Ich nehme an, du musst hoch zur Schule?“  
Ash nickte.  
„Ok. Ist zwar nicht ganz meine Richtung, aber ich lasse Mädchen in deinem Alter nur äußerst ungern alleine in der Gegend herumstehen. Insbesondere nicht in solch zwielichtiger Gesellschaft.“ David warf dem Wohnwagen einen vielsagenden Blick zu.  
„Ja, ich habe schon gehört, dass dieser Frank ein … ähm … äußerst zwielichtiger Drogendealer sein soll“, bestätigte Ash. Dass sie gerade noch Geschäfte mit Frank getätigt hatte, musste David ja nicht wissen. „Es ist jetzt aber auch nicht so, dass ich mich nicht verteidigen könnte. Mein Vater war in seiner Jugend in einige Kneipenschlägereien verwickelt und hat es sich natürlich nicht nehmen lassen, mir ein paar seiner Tricks beizubringen.“ Hoffentlich verstand der Pornobalken den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl, dass sie sich wehren würde, falls er versuchen sollte, sie anzugrapschen. Andererseits... Hatte sie gerade ernsthaft zugegeben, dass ihr Vater in den frühen Neunzigern einer der berüchtigsten Kneipenschläger in Edinburgh gewesen war?  
„Wenn er seiner Tochter beigebracht hat, sich selbst verteidigen zu können, ist er ein guter Vater“, nickte David, hielt dann aber plötzlich inne. „Warte, was? Kneipenschlägereien?“  
Ash winkte ab. „Ist jetzt nicht so wichtig.“  
David schnaubte und deutete auf seinen Sportwagen. „Also, soll ich dich jetzt mitnehmen oder nicht?“  
Ash hielt noch für einen Moment inne, nickte dann aber. „Ja, gerne.“

„Du gehst also auf die Blackwell Academy?“  
Sie saßen bereits zehn Minuten schweigend nebeneinander, als sich David endlich um Smalltalk bemühte, wenn auch mit einer Frage, die Ash wenige Minuten früher bereits beantwortet hatte. Dennoch war sie froh, dass David das langsam beklemmend werdende Schweigen zwischen ihnen brach.  
„Ja. Aber erst seit ein paar Tagen“, antwortete Ash. „Ich bin erst vor etwa einem Monat mit meinen Eltern in die Staaten gezogen.“  
„Hm“, grummelte David. „Schottin, oder?“  
Ash nickte. „Edinburgh.“  
Es folgte wieder Schweigen.  
Ash biss die Zähne zusammen. Eigentlich war sie kein Mensch, der von sich aus mit Smalltalk begann. Insbesondere nicht mit wildfremden Personen. Wären in den letzten Tagen nicht so viele Mitschüler von sich aus auf sie zugekommen und hätten sie angesprochen, hätte sie auch bei weitem nicht so viele Kontakte geknüpft, wie es der Fall gewesen war.  
„Und was machen Sie so? Beruflich meine ich.“ Na wer sagte es denn. Erst schaffte sie es einen zwielichtigen Dealer ein einträgliches Geschäft mit einem Dealer einzufädeln, und nun bekam sie sogar Smalltalk mit einem Mann mit noch viel zwielichtigerem Schnauzbart auf die Reihe. Vielleicht war sie ja doch auf dem richtigen Weg.  
David schwieg für meinen Moment. „Zu meiner Schande muss ich gestehen, im Moment arbeitslos zu sein“, antwortete er dann.  
Ash konnte nicht einschätzen, ob er eher traurig oder eher frustriert klang. „Das … tut mir leid für Sie.“  
„Es ist … schwierig, wieder in der Heimat Fuß zu fassen, wenn man so lange Soldat war. Und dabei sollte man gerade von einem Land wie dem unseren erwarten, dass es sich besser um seine Veteranen kümmert“, knurrte David.  
Fuck. Er war also wirklich Soldat gewesen! Aber auch das konnte nur ein Zufall sein. Sie musste irgendwie herausbekommen, ob ihr Traum in der Realität wirklich genau so stattgefunden hatte, wie sie ihn gesehen hatte. „Sie haben sicher einige gute Freunde verloren, während Ihres Militärdienstes.“  
David nickte nur stumm, antwortete aber nicht. Ash biss die Zähne zusammen. Alte, oder auch nicht ganz so alte Wunden wieder aufzureißen war wohl keine gute Idee, wenn man Smalltalk treiben wollte.  
„Kurz vor dem Ende meines zweiten Auslandseinsatzes ist mein Freund Phil Becker ums Leben gekommen. Eine Antifahrzeugmine, die wir übersehen haben“, begann David dann doch, zu erzählen. „Wir standen uns sehr nah.“  
Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße! Wie konnte das sein? Sie konnte doch nicht einfach so von Ereignissen Träumen, von denen sie bis dahin nichts wusste!  
„Dann ist der Rabe das Spirit Animal der jungen Ash. Es ist also wahr … Der Rabe ist zurückgekehrt … Dann würde alles so viel Sinn ergeben...“, kamen ihr plötzlich die Worte des verwirrten Hausmeisters wieder in den Sinn. Sie war sich bisher in allen ihren Träumen absolut sicher gewesen, nicht nur eine teilnahmslose Beobachterposition einzunehmen, sondern ein Rabe zu sein. Und dass sie von zwei Raben verfolgt wurde, seitdem sie von ihren Träumen geplagt wurde, würde sie auch direkt viel weniger wundern...  
Sie musste noch einmal mit Samuel sprechen, sobald sie dazu Gelegenheit hatte. Es würde Ash absolut nicht verwundern, wenn der Hausmeister noch deutlich mehr wusste, als er ihr bisher erzählt hatte.  
„Es wäre mir aber auch ganz recht, jetzt das Thema zu wechseln“, hörte Ash Davids Stimme neben sich. Sie musste wohl einige Minuten geschwiegen haben, da sie, des an den Fenstern vorbeirauschenden Waldes nach zu schließen, schon deutlich näher an der Blackwell Academy sein mussten, als zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem Ash gedanklich abgeschweift war.  
„Klar, kein Problem“, antwortete Ash. „Sie gehen häufiger ins Two Whales, nehme ich an?“  
„Ja, tue ich. Die Pancaces dort sind wirklich hervorragend“, bestätigte David.  
„Die Bedienung scheint Sie zu mögen“, schmunzelte Ash – bis sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf schlich, dass sie mit dieser Aussage vielleicht doch schon wieder zu sehr ins private vorgestoßen war.  
„Das sollte sie auch. Schließlich habe ich sie letzte Woche zum Essen ausgeführt“, lachte David, wurde dann aber wieder ernster. „Sie ist eine gute Frau, auch wenn das letzte Jahr wirklich schwer für sie war.“  
In Ashs Kopf begann es zu rattern. Wenn Joyce Price eine Tochter hatte, dann musste es doch auch einen Mr. Price geben, oder? Aber allem Anschein nach ging sie mit anderen Männern aus... Plötzlich kam Ash das Gespräch zwischen Chloe und Eliot, dessen Ende sie am Vortag mitbekommen hatte, wieder in den Sinn.  
„Sei doch froh, dass es ihr endlich leid tut, dass sie sich nach Seattle verpisst hat, nach … der Sache mit deinem Dad.“  
Das klang schon fast so, als wäre etwas schlimmeres von statten gegangen, als eine Scheidung. „Das ist jetzt sicher indiskret, aber wissen Sie, ob es auch einen Mr. Price gibt?“, platzte es schlussendlich aus Ash heraus. „Ich habe nämlich gestern Chloe, die Tochter von Joyce kennengelernt und … und...“, schob sie dann noch leicht stammelnd hinterher, bis David ihre Ausführungen mit einer Geste beendete.  
„Ich habe ja schließlich davon angefangen. William Price ist vor etwa einem Jahr bei einem Autounfall ums Leben gekommen. Die Wochen und Monate danach waren für die beiden wirklich nicht leicht, nach dem zu urteilen, was Joyce mir darüber erzählt hat. David wirkte ernsthaft betrübt.   
„Ouh“, kam es von Ash. Sie hatte wirklich nicht vorgehabt, ein derart betrübliches Thema anzuschneiden.  
„Joyce geht es inzwischen wieder besser, ihr Leben geht weiter. Ob das auch auf ihre Tochter Chloe zutrifft, bezweifle ich dagegen“, führte David weiter aus.  
„In welchem Sinne?“  
„Anstatt sich mit ihrem Leben und ihren Problemen auseinanderzusetzen, sucht sie lieber Zuflucht in Drogen und bei … diesem Individuum“, knurrte David.  
„Eliot?“  
„Ja. Glaub mir, der nutzt Chloe nur zur Befriedigung seiner Triebe aus, anstatt sich wirklich um sie zu sorgen. Da wette ich meinen Ford Torino drauf.“ David tätschelte zärtlich das Armaturenbrett seines Autos. „Ich glaube, sie braucht einfach wieder eine Vaterfigur in ihrem Leben“, fügte er seufzend hinzu.  
Ash nickte nur stumm. Sie konnte zwar nicht einschätzen, wie zutreffend Davids Einschätzungen waren, aber wenn Chloe einen derartigen Verlust hatte durchmachen müssen, wunderte es sie direkt deutlich weniger, dass sie lieber kiffend vor der Schule stand, statt sich um ein pünktliches Erscheinen zum Unterricht zu bemühen.  
„Aber genug davon. Wir sind nämlich gleich da“, verkündete David.  
„Ok, vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen.“ Ash war erleichtert, als das Auto auf den Parkplatz Blackwells rollte. Mehr Drama hätte sie auf dieser Autofahrt auch nicht verkraftet.  
„Kein Problem, Missy. Wie gesagt, ich kann es nicht gutheißen, wenn Mädchen in deinem Alter in der Nähe von zwielichtigen Drogendealern herumstehen müssen.“ David stellte den Motor ab und zog die Handbremse an.  
„Ähm, ich muss jetzt auch los, weil wegen … Unterricht“, bemühte sich Ash, die Flucht zu ergreifen, bevor David wieder in seinen Monolog über Vaterfiguren verfallen konnte – oder sie noch einmal mit 'Missy' ansprach. „Ähm. Also noch mal danke fürs Mitnehmen. Auf wiedersehen.“ Schneller als David gucken konnte, war Ash aus dem Auto gesprungen und hatte die Tür hinter sich geschlossen. Ein eleganter Abgang ging zwar anders, aber für den Moment war ihr das egal.  
Erleichtert durchatmend sah sie sich auf dem Parkplatz um, während David wieder den Motor des Autos anließ und langsam los fuhr.  
Zu Ashs Überraschung konnte sie in der hintersten Ecke des Parkplatzes niemand geringeren als Chloe Price ausmachen, die wieder einmal rauchte. Ash drehte sich nochmals zu Davids davonfahrendem Auto um. Er schien Chloe nicht bemerkt zu haben, ansonsten wäre er garantiert noch einmal zurück gekommen, um Chloe einen Vortrag über Vaterfiguren und zwielichtige Drogendealer zu halten.  
Gerade als Ash zu der Überlegung ansetzte, ob sie Chloe ansprechen oder lieber in Ruhe weiter rauchen lassen sollte, sah sie, dass Chloe ihr zuwinkte. Blieb ihr also zumindest diese Entscheidung erspart...  
„Hi“, grüßte Ash knapp, als sie an Chloe herangetreten war.  
„Hi. Ash, richtig?“, antwortete Chloe, genauso knapp wie sie angesprochen war.  
Ash nickte.  
„Hast eine Spritztour mit Sergeant Pepper unternommen?“ Chloe blickte in die Richtung der Ausfahrt des Parkplatzes.  
„Ich war für einen Arztbesuch unten in Arcadia. Er hat mich dann auf dem Parkplatz am Two Whales aufgesammelt, weil er ein armes, kleines Mädchen nicht unbeaufsichtigt in der Nähe eines zwielichtigen Wohnwagens spielen lassen wollte. Weil es natürlich viel weniger zwielichtig ist, von jemandem eine Mitfahrgelegenheit angeboten zu bekommen, der einen Pornobalken im Gesicht hat“, erläuterte Ash. „Na ja, wenn ich ehrlich bin, war ich froh, nicht noch eine Dreiviertelstunde auf den Bus warten zu müssen.“  
Chloe nickte, während sie einen Zug an ihrer Zigarette, die dem Geruch nach zu urteilen diesmal lediglich schnöden Tabak enthielt, nahm. „Ekliger Typ. Macho. Versucht sich, an meine Mutter ranzuschmeißen.“  
„Ihr scheint es zu gefallen, so weit ich das im Diner mitbekommen habe.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.  
Chloe blickte für einen Moment dem Rauch ihrer glimmenden Zigarette hinterher, bevor sie antwortete. „Warst also im Diner?“  
„Jepp. Essen war gut. Ich hatte auch ein bisschen Smalltalk mit deiner Mutter, bevor Mr. Madsen reinspaziert ist.“  
„Nicht Mr. Madsen. David Dödel wird ihm noch am ehesten gerecht“, korrigierte Chloe. „Und meine werte Mutter hat sicher sicher mal wieder über ihre schwer erziehbare Tochter ausgelassen, oder?“  
„Na ja... Sie hat erzählt, dass du mal jemanden angezündet hast, im Chemieunterricht...“, gab Ash nach einigem Stottern zu.  
Chloe winkte ab. „Ach, die alte Geschichte. War ein Unfall.“  
„Apropos Unfall...“ Ash hielt inne. War es wirklich sinnvoll, das Thema anzusprechen? Oder riss sie damit nur alte Wunden wieder auf? Aber jetzt war es eh zu spät. „Tut mir leid, was mit deinem Vater passiert ist.“  
Chloe nuckelte schweigend an ihrer Zigarette. „Danke … glaube ich.“ Dann schwieg sie wieder.  
Ok, es war ganz eindeutig ein Fehler gewesen, das Thema anzusprechen. Zeit für einen schnellen Themenwechsel, beschloss Ash. „Ich hab hier übrigens noch was für dich.“ Sie ließ ihren Rucksack von der Schulter gleiten und begann, darin herumzukramen. Wenige Augenblicke später warf sie Chloe das Tütchen mit dem Gras, das Frank ihr gegeben hatte, zu.  
Chloe fing das Tütchen zwar mühelos auf, ließ dabei jedoch beinahe ihre Zigarette fallen. „Womit habe ich das denn verdient?“, fragte sie mit breitem Grinsen.  
„Ich hatte vorhin ein kleines … Geschäft mit Frank. Und da ja Rabatt-Wochen sind...“ Ash zwinkerte.  
„Ok, sicher, dass du mit dem Zeug nichts anfangen kannst?“  
„Mir ist nach wie vor nicht danach, nackt durch den Wald zu rennen“, antwortete Ash.  
„Ganz wie du meinst.“ Chloe steckte das Tütchen schulterzuckend ein. „Will ich wissen, wie du Frank dazu gebracht hast, dir Gras zu schenken?“  
„Durch ein … für beide Seiten einträgliches Geschäft“, antwortete Ash mit schelmischen Grinsen. „Außerdem scheint dein Stiefvater in spe ein Problem damit zu haben, dass du dich in der Nähe von solch zwielichtigen Gestalten wie Frank herumtreibst.“  
„Sonst noch irgendwelche Ratschläge, die David ausrichten lässt?“, frotzelte Chloe.  
„Na ja, deinen … Bekannten, Eliot, scheint er auch nicht sonderlich zu mögen.“  
Chloe schwieg wieder für einen Moment, bevor sie antwortete. „Da sind er und Max ja anscheinend einer Meinung“, murmelte sie dann, deutlich nachdenklicher als noch kurz zuvor.  
„Dieser Max ist auch ein … Bekannter von dir, nehme ich an?“  
Chloe lachte. „Max, oder mit vollem Namen Maxine, ist eine gute Freundin aus Kindertagen, die vor etwa einem Jahr recht überraschend weggezogen ist und dann den Kontakt abgebrochen, sich aber vor ein paar Tagen genauso überraschend wieder bei mir gemeldet hat.“  
„Ah, ich glaube, da hast du dich doch gestern mit Eliot drüber unterhalten, oder?“, wollte Ash wissen. „Und sorry, ich wollte da eigentlich nicht lauschen.“  
„Kein Problem“, winkte Chloe ab. „Ja, haben wir. Max hat auch vor, sich am Wochenende mal hier blicken zu lassen. Ich denke, wir werden da dann auch noch mal über das Thema Eliot sprechen. Sie klang irgendwie deutlich überzeugender als der Pornobalken.“ Chloe klang ein wenig verunsichert.  
Ash nickte. „Das sind aber auch Themen, in die ich mich nicht einmischen möchte.“  
„Klar.“ Chloe ließ die glimmenden Überreste ihrer Zigarette fallen, um sie sogleich auszutreten. „Nun denn. Ich muss zusehen, dass ich nach Hause komme.“  
„Ok, ich hab eh noch Hausaufgaben zu erledigen“, stimmte Ash zu. „Ich denke mal, man sieht sich.“  
„Das will ich doch hoffen.“ Chloe winkte zum Abschied mit dem Gras-Tütchen.  
Ash schmunzelte, während sie sich auf den Weg zum Wohnheim machte. Erste gute Tat des Tages: Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Zuerst einmal möchte ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel etwas länger hat auf sich warten lassen als das letzte. Die Uni hat mich halt im Moment noch ziemlich im Griff, aber spätestens ab kommendem Freitag dürfte das endlich wieder besser werden ;)
> 
> Entschuldigen möchte ich mich auch dafür, dass dieses Kapitel recht … drogenzentriert ist. Die ganze Geschichte wird halt nur im Verlauf der FF noch mal recht wichtig, weshalb ich das jetzt abhandeln musste. Zumal es mir auch Gelegenheit bot, Joyce und David einzuführen ;)  
> Vielleicht noch ein paar Zahlen zu Ashs Drogendeal mit Frank: Frank verkauft die Oxy-Pillen für 40 (oder 80?) Dollar das Stück, wenn ich da die Aufzeichnungen in seinem Notizbuch (das wir ja in LiS zu sehen bekommen) richtig im Kopf habe. Dementsprechend hat Ash da sogar noch einen ganz guten Preis für sich raushandeln können. Was Ashs codeinhaltigen (und damit ja auch ein Opiat beinhaltenden) Hustensaft angeht, gibt Wikipedia von einem Schwarzmarktpreis von bis zu 350 Dollar aus, den Frank hier auch mal in Gänze kassiert hat. Was weitergehende Informationen zu den genannten Stoffen angeht, kann ich Wikipedia sehr empfehlen.
> 
> Ansonsten bleibt mir nur noch, mich für die beiden Kudos zu bedanken. Ich seh das mal als positives Zeichen ;)


	8. Zwischenspiel 3

  **Zwischenspiel 3**

 

Schwarze Augen blitzten ihm mit schelmischem Blick aus der Fensterscheibe entgegen. Er war jedoch nicht hergekommen, um sein eigenes Spiegelbild zu betrachten, sondern jenes vergangener Ereignisse, wie er es so oft zu tun pflegte. Es war an der Zeit, seinen Blick durch die Scheibe hindurch zu fokussieren, auf die Ereignisse in dem Raum hinter dem Fenster.

Ein Mann mit vollem braunen Haar und eckiger Brille brütete, hinter seinem protzigen Schreibtisch sitzend und einige Dokumente studierend, über seinem neuesten Streich, dass sein Werk die Mächtigen zum Erbeben bringe.

Ein zaghaftes Klopfen an der Tür ignorierte er, genauso das stumme aufgleiten der selbigen. Erst die leisen Schritte eines Kindes ließen ihn aufblicken. Schweigend und sichtlich zitternd trat der blonde Junge, vielleicht neun oder zehn Jahre alt, auf den Schreibtisch seines Vaters zu, ein Blatt Papier beinahe wie ein Schutzschild vor sich haltend.

Erst der fragende Blick des Vaters brachte den Jungen dazu, sich von dem Blatt zu trennen und es mit zitternden Händen zu überreichen. Schweigend nahm der Vater das Blatt entgegen und studierte die Worte und Zahlen, die darauf geschrieben waren, eingehend, so wie er es zuvor mit den Geschäftszahlen auf seinem Schreibtisch getan hatte.

Langsam erhob er sich und trat um seinen Schreibtisch herum, seinen Blick immer noch auf das Blatt Papier geheftet, bevor er es schlussendlich zerknüllte und auf seinen Schreibtisch warf, als er endlich vor seinem Sohn stand. Zugleich ängstliche, fast schon flehenden wie auch hoffnungsvolle Augen sahen ihm entgegen.

Der Vater packte seinen Sohn an den Haaren und schlug seinen Kopf, das Gesicht voran, einmal, zweimal, dreimal feste auf die Tischplatte. Dann ließ er wieder los. Der Sohn taumelte mit blutender Nase einige Schritte zurück, sackte schlussendlich zusammen und verschwand damit hinter dem Schreibtisch, aus dem Sichtfeld des Fensters. Und doch war sein Winseln nicht schwer zu erahnen, als sein Vater mehrfach mit mit seinem rechten Fuß ausholte und zutrat.

Danach kehrte er wieder hinter seinen Schreibtisch zurück, um sich wieder seinen Plänen zu widmen. Eine oder zwei Minuten vergingen, bevor der Junge wieder auf die Beine kam und einem Bild von düsterem Grame gleich aus dem Raum humpelte.

 

 


	9. Kapitel 4

**Kapitel 4**

 

**Them Crooked Vultures – Dead End Friends**

 

Gedankenverloren beobachtete Ash die beiden fetten, zerrupften Raben, die neugierig zum Fenster hereinguckten, während Ms. Grant zum dritten Mal in Folge versuchte, zu erklären, was hinter dem Begriff „Mol“ steckte. Für jemanden, der, die richtigen Chemikalien vorausgesetzt, aus dem Stand heraus Drogen kochen konnte, waren derartige Grundlagen natürlich vollkommen uninterssant, und dem Unterricht mehr Aufmerksamkeit als den Tieren vor dem Fenster zu schenken aus Ashs Sicht dementsprechend nicht unbedingt nötig.

Ash hatte sich in den vergangenen Wochen daran gewöhnt, dass es allem Anschein nach zwei Raben waren – es waren ganz eindeutig immer die beiden gleichen Vögel, die ihr über den hüpften (oder wahlweise flatterten) – die ihre Gegenwart zu schätzen wussten. Genauso, wie sie sich an ihre teilweise doch etwas bizarren Träume, die in irgendeiner Art und Weise mit den Raben zusammenzuhängen schienen, gewöhnt hatte. Die meisten ihrer Raben-Träume der letzten Wochen waren eh recht nichtssagend bis wirr gewesen, im Sinne von Raben, die durch Arcadia Bay flogen und hin und wieder ihren Schabernack mit den Bewohnern trieben.

Ihr letzter Traum dagegen, war wieder … anders gewesen. Klarer, so wie in ihrer ersten Woche in Arcadia Bay. Und verstörender. Was kein gutes Anzeichen war, nicht nur, weil die Personen, die sie in ihren Träumen sah, dazu neigten, sehr bald auch in ihrem realen Leben aufzutauchen und sie auf die Begegnung mit einem Freund häuslicher Gewalt gerne verzichten konnte. Nein, Ash war sich auch ziemlich sicher, den Jungen, der in ihrem Traum von seinem eigenen Vater derart übel zugerichtet worden war, schon mehr als einmal getroffen zu haben...

 

„Meinst du, das Blut geht aus dem Hemd auch wieder raus?“ Ash machte große Augen, als sie das blutverschmierte Flanellhemd sah, das Dana ihr vor die Nase hielt. Es war zwar ein schon recht abgewetztes Hemd, das Ash aus dem hintersten Winkel ihres zugegebenermaßen nicht sonderlich gut ausgestatteten Kleiderschranks gezogen hatte, aber sie hatte trotzdem vor, es nach dieser Aktion noch weiter zu tragen.

„Erstens ist das nach wie vor kein Blut, sondern nur Farbe und zweitens ist diese Farbe nach wie vor ohne Probleme abwaschbar.“ Dana legte das Hemd zusammen und drückte es Ash in die Hand. „Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun? Du weißt ja, wenn es um Halloween geht, helfe ich immer gerne.“

Ash fand, dass 'helfen' noch zurückhaltend formuliert war – schließlich hatte Dana sie schon fast genötigt, an der schulinterne Halloween-Party, an deren Organisation sie beteiligt war, teilzunehmen. Andererseits war es auch höchst amüsant, zu sehen, mit welcher Begeisterung Dana bei der Sache war und jedem mit seinem Kostüm half, der sie darum bat.

Partys waren zwar nach wie vor nicht Ashs Ding, aber da Samantha unbedingt teilnehmen wollte – wohlgemerkt, nachdem Nathan Prescott ihr erzählt hatte, dass er dort anwesend sein würde, weil der Vortex-Club in die Organisation der Veranstaltung involviert war – hatte Ash beschlossen, dass Samantha eine adäquate Begleitung nicht schaden konnte. Zumal auch einige ihrer Schulbekanntschaften wie Steph und Mikey angekündigt hatten, hinzugehen.

„Kann ich die Axt hier haben?“ Grinsend zog Ash eine Plastikaxt aus dem Karton mit Danas umfangreicher Kostümsammlung und fuchtelte damit herum. „Du weißt ja, als Axtmörder braucht man eine Axt.“

„Klar“, schmunzelte Dana. „Falls du...“ Sie wurde von einem Klopfen an ihrer Zimmertür unterbrochen. „Oh, das muss Juliet sein, die wollte heute auch noch vorbei kommen“, erklärte Dana. „Ist offen!“

Tatsächlich war es Juliet, die die Tür des Wohnheimzimmers aufriss und „Süßes oder Saures!“ rief. Ash hatte bisher noch nicht allzu viel mit Danas bester Freundin aus Kindertagen zu tun gehabt, was ihr aber auch ganz recht war, da Juliet zeitweise sehr neugierig und aufdringlich sein konnte. Was ganz sicher nichts damit zu tun hatte, dass sie immer auf der Suche nach Material für die Schülerzeitung, die sie herausgab, war.

„Ich hätte gerne Süßes“, frotzelte Ash.

Zu ihrer Überraschung kramte Juliet sogleich einen Schokoriegel aus der Tasche ihrer Jeansjacke hervor. „Klar doch, Süße.“ Juliet zwinkerte.

„Öhm. Danke, nehme ich an?“ Ash nahm den Schokoriegel entgegen.

„Ash, richtig?“, wollte Juliet nun wissen.

Ash nickte nur stumm, da sie bereits einen ersten Bissen des Schokoriegels im Mund hatte.

„Du kommst doch sicher auch zur Halloween-Party, oder?“

„Klar“, bestätigte Ash, während sie den angebissenen Schokoriegel so gut es ging wieder seine Plastikverpackung zurück stopfte und ihn dann in einer der Taschen ihrer Cargohose verschwinden ließ.

„Ihr Kostüm ist auch schon fast fertig“, verkündete Dana stolz.

„Jepp. Deswegen will ich auch gar nicht weiter stören.“ Ash winkte zum Abschied mit ihrer Axt. „Man sieht sich.“

„Ja, spätestens am Sonntag“, schmunzelte Dana, bevor sie sich Juliet zuwandte. „Also, ich hab da ja so ein Gerücht über dich und Zachary gehört...“

Ash atmete erleichtert aus, als sich Danas Zimmertür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte. Da war sie um die tägliche Dosis an Klatsch, Tratsch und Gerüchten wohl so gerade noch einmal herum gekommen.

 

Ash schlenderte gemächlich an der Sporthalle vorbei. Ihr Chemielehrbuch lag noch in ihrem Spind, also musste sie sich, obwohl der Unterricht schon vor einer Stunde offiziell geendet hatte, wohl oder übel noch einmal zurück ins Schulgebäude bequemen, um herauszufinden, wie genau denn nun die Aufgaben drei bis sieben auf Seite 47 lauteten, die sie bis Montag erledigt haben sollte.

Doch wie zu erwarten wurde Ash auf ihrem Weg zum Schulgebäude einmal mehr aufgehalten: Chloe Price stand, direkt neben einem 'Rauchen verboten'-Schild, an die rote Backsteinmauer der Sporthalle gelehnt und fröhnte wieder einmal dem Drogenkonsum.

„Ash“, grüßte Chloe mit einem knappen Nicken.

„Chloe“, antwortete Ash genauso knapp. Nahm Chloe eigentlich auch mal am Unterricht teil, oder kam sie nur zur Schule, um in Ruhe rauchen zu können? „Wie läuft's?“

Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht groß anders als sonst auch. Außer, dass jetzt regelmäßig ein Pornobalken bei uns zum Abendessen aufschlägt.“ Chloe verdrehte die Augen. „Was mich aber überraschenderweise dazu anspornt, mehr Zeit in der Schule zu verbringen.“

Ash schmunzelte. „Sag ihm das aber bloß nicht, sonst fängt er wieder damit an, dass dir eine Vaterfigur ja anscheinend gut tut und er vielleicht bei euch einziehen sollte.“

„Gotteswillen, jetzt mal doch nicht den Teufel an die Wand.“ Chloe nahm noch einen tiefen Zug an ihrem Joint, bevor sie ihn achtlos zu Boden warf. „Eliot ist im Anmarsch, weshalb ich gerne von hier verschwinden würde. Im Idealfall so, dass es nicht zu offensichtlich ist, dass ich ihm aus dem Weg gehe.“ Chloe nickte unauffällig in die Richtung, aus der Ash gerade gekommen war. Tatsächlich marschierte Eliot, in Sportkleidung und mit einem Lacrosse-Schläger über der Schulter, auf sie zu. Anscheinend war er jedoch in Gedanken versunken und hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt.

„Klar. Ich wollte eh noch mal zurück ins Schulgebäude, ein Buch aus meinem Spind holen. Kannst gerne mitkommen“, schlug Ash vor.

„Klar, gerne.“

Die beiden setzten sich in Bewegung. Die Grünfläche vor dem Haupteingang war beinahe ausgestorben. Lediglich Steph und Mikey saßen zusammen mit einer weiteren Mitschülerin mit Brille und schwarzen Haaren an dem Picknicktisch, den sie üblicherweise für ihre D&D-Sitzungen in Beschlag nahmen. Mikeys Körpersprache nach zu urteilen lief es gerade gut für ihn und seinen Zauberer Elamon.

„Nerds“, kommentierte Chloe schmunzelnd.

„Nette Nerds wohlgemerkt“, ergänzte Ash.

„Absolut. Erinnere mich auf dem Rückweg daran, dass ich noch eine DVD von Steph abholen muss“, bat Chloe.

„Klar, kein Problem.“ Ash drückte die Tür des Haupteingangs, vor der sie inzwischen angekommen waren, auf.

Kaum, dass sie die ansonsten leere Eingangshalle betreten hatten, sprang ihnen sofort eine kleine Gruppe Menschen ins Auge. Einer der Anwesenden war unverkennbar Direktor Wells, der sich angeregt mit einem, den bereits ergrauenden braunen Haaren nach zu urteilen, nicht mehr ganz jungen Anzugträger mit Brille unterhielt.

Schweigend und eher abwartend folgten zwei Schüler dem Gespräch. Dem einen war Ash bereits bei ihrem Treffen mit Frank kurz begegnet – wenn sie sich recht erinnerte, hieß er Drew und war dem Vernehmen nach der große Bruder von Mikey. Die andere anwesende Schülerin dagegen war niemand geringeres als Rachel Amber, die den beiden Neunankömmlingen sogleich ein Lächeln schenkte.

Ash hatte sogar den Eindruck, dass Rachels Blick weniger ihr, sondern eher Chloe galt – auch wenn diese das ihr zugeworfene Lächeln bisher noch gar nicht registriert hatte. Zu sehr war sie damit beschäftigt, beim Anblick des Anzugträgers ganz offensichtlich zu erschaudern.

Nun wandten sich ihnen auch Direktor Wells sowie der Anzugträger zu, um sie kurz mit einem Nicken zur Kenntnis zu nehmen – und jetzt war es auch an Ash, zu erschaudern. Der Mann im Anzug war niemand geringeres als Nathans Vater!

Chloe tat ihr bestes, Ash an der Gruppe vorbei, in den Korridor zu den Klassenräumen zu bugsieren. „Hast du den Mann im Anzug gesehen? Das war Sean Prescott“, flüsterte Chloe, sobald sie sich ansatzweise außer Hörweite glaubte. „Dem Kerl gehört die Schule quasi.“

„Nathans Vater, oder?“, fragte Ash, bemüht darum, beim Aufschließen ihres Spindes nicht zu sehr zu zittern, obwohl immer mehr Bilder aus ihrem letzten Traum in ihr Bewusstsein fluteten.

Chloe nickte. „Hat wahrscheinlich mal wieder Wells, diesen Schluckspecht, geschmiert, damit der wegen der Vortex-Party am Sonntag kein Theater macht.“

„Vortex-Party? Ich dachte, das wäre eine von der Schule organisierte Veranstaltung? Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hatte sogar Ms. Grant angekündigt, kommen zu wollen...“

Chloe winkte ab. „Die Party des Vortex-Clubs findet im Anschluss an diese Schulveranstaltung in der Sporthalle statt. Limo trinken und Kekse essen reicht Leuten wie Drew North halt nicht. Was ich auch irgendwo nachvollziehen kann, wenn ich ehrlich bin.“ Chloe schmunzelte.

Ash nickte. Dass Sean Prescott Direktor Wells schmierte, damit „sein“ Vortex-Club die Sporthalle für eine Party, bei der wahrscheinlich in größerem Umfang mehr oder weniger legale Drogen konsumiert wurden, machte irgendwo Sinn – schließlich war es auch Wells, der im Zweifelsfall den Kopf hinhalten musste, falls überraschend die Polizei vor der Tür stand. Vorausgesetzt, dass die nicht auch von Prescott geschmiert wurde....

Inzwischen hielt Ash ihr Chemiebuch in Händen und bedeutete Chloe, dass sie wieder gehen konnten. Sich vorsichtig umsehend und betont unschuldig schlenderte Chloe einige Schritte voran in die Eingangshalle, ließ dann aber ihre Maske fallen und bedeutete Ash, dass Prescott, Wells, Drew und Rachel inzwischen verschwunden waren.

Doch anstatt schleunigst zum Ausgang zu eilen, so wie es Ash von ihr erwartet hatte, baute sich Chloe vor dem Süßigkeitenautomaten auf und musterte ihn eingehend. Leise fluchend schlug sie mehrfach gegen die Plexiglasscheibe des Automaten. Neugierig blickte Ash ihr über die Schulter, um zu sehen, was ihre Mitschülerin da trieb. Tatsächlich hing ein halb herausgefallener Schokoriegel im Automaten, auf den es Chloe wahrscheinlich abgesehen hatte. Aber auch verzweifeltes Rütteln am Automaten brachte keinen Erfolg.

Für einen kurzen Moment überlegte Ash, Chloe den Schokoriegel anzubieten, den sie kurz zuvor von Dana bekommen hatte. Andererseits: Angebissene Schokoriegel zu verschenken war auch nicht unbedingt die feine, schottische Art...

Bevor Ash einen Entschluss fassen konnte, hatte sich Chloe mit Anlauf gegen den Automaten geworfen. Und zu Ashs großer Überraschung war diese Aktion sogar von Erfolg gekrönt! Kurz darauf hielt Chloe ihr stolz ihren erbeuteten Schokoriegel unter die Nase. „Na, wer sagt es denn. Habe ich also doch das Zeug zur Piratin“, schmunzelte sie verschmitzt, bevor sie die Verpackung des Schokoriegels aufriss und das längliche Stück Schokolade mit drei hastigen Bissen verschlang.

„Ah, du denkst also über eine Karriere als Piratin nach, falls Plan A nicht klappt?“, frotzelte Ash.

„Ich hatte mal einen Plan A?“, fragte Chloe, immer noch kauend. „Na ja, Max und ich haben uns immer als Piraten verkleidet, als wir noch klein waren. Von Max hatte ich dir doch mal erzählt, oder?“, fuhr sie als sie den Kampf mit dem Schokoriegel schlussendlich gewonnen hatte.

Ash nickte. Chloe und ihre beste Freundin aus Kindertagen waren also des öfteren als Piraten verkleidet auf Schatzsuche. Ash wusste nicht genau, warum, aber diese Erkenntnis ließ ihr eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen.

„Max kommt übrigens heute aus Seattle runter nach Arcadia Bay. Vielleicht kommen wir auch zu der Halloween-Party am Sonntag. Max brennt, warum auch immer, total dafür, mal meine Schule von innen zu sehen.“ Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Ich hoffe doch, dass ihr dann standesgemäß als Piraten verkleidet auftaucht“, schmunzelte Ash.

„Arrrrhh“, bestätigte Chloe.

Als Ash und Chloe aus dem Schulgebäude traten, war Eliot immer noch da. Er stand, ausgelassen mit Warren Graham schwatzend, vor dem Sportgebäude.

„We are the hollow men

We are the stuffed men

Leaning together

Headpiece filled with straw. Alas!“, zitierte Ash.

„Von wem ist das“, wollte Chloe, nicht unbeeindruckt von dem zitierten Gedicht wissen.

„Eliot.“

Chloe machte große Augen.

„Ach so, nein“, lachte Ash, als sie Chloes Überraschung bemerkte. „Thomas Stearns Eliot. Nicht Eliot Eliot.“

„Gott, und ich dachte schon, dass er in seiner Freizeit Gedichte über sich selber schreibt“, meinte Chloe erleichtert.

„Na, vielleicht schreibt er ja auch Gedichte über dich“, frotzelte Ash.

Chloe erschauderte. „Nein, danke.“

Inzwischen hatte Eliot sie bemerkt und winkte mit seinem Lacrosse-Schläger, was Chloe zu einem entnervten Ausatmen veranlasste. „Geh weg! Geh endlich weg!“, knurrte sie durch ihre zusammengebissenen Zähne, während sie zurück winkte. Und tatsächlich drehte Eliot endlich ab.

„Zwischen euch läuft es im Moment nicht so wirklich, nehme ich an?“, wollte Ash wissen.

„Das kann man durchaus so formulieren, ja“, antwortete Chloe. „Eliot war der einzige, der sich wirklich für mich interessiert hat, nachdem mein Vater gestorben und Max einfach verschwunden ist, deswegen komme ich mir schon ein bisschen undankbar vor, ihn jetzt einfach so hängen zu lassen. Aber er kann manchmal so … besitzergreifend und egozentrisch sein. Und er ist halt nicht Max. Oder so.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Was im Übrigen nicht heißt, dass David Dödel recht hatte“, schob sie dann mit erhobenem Zeigefinger hinterher.

„Ok, das sind aber auch Sachen, in die ich mich nicht einmischen möchte“, ließ Ash verlauten. „Themenwechsel: Ich sollte dich daran erinnern, deine DVD von Steph abzuholen.“ Sie deutete zu der D&D-Gruppe am Picknicktisch, zu der sich nun auch Drew North gesellt hatte.

„Hey, Leute.“ Ash und Chloe hatten sich vor dem Picknicktisch aufgebaut, auf dem ein Spielplan und Mikeys Figur standen. Mikey war jedoch in eine Diskussion mit seinem Bruder verwickelt – dem ersten Eindruck nach eine Nachbesprechung des letzten Footballspiels der Schulmannschaft – während sich Steph hinter ihren Spielanleitungen verschanzt hatte und die dunkelhaarige Brillenträgerin gelangweilt an ihrem Handy daddelte.

Ein mehrheitlich gemurmeltes „Hi“ kam ihnen entgegen, ohne dass jemand von seinen Tätigkeiten abließ. Bis, wider erwarten, Drew North das Wort ergriff. „Dich habe ich doch schon mal irgendwo gesehen“, meinte er, mit gerunzelter Stirn an Ash gewandt.

Drews Kontakt zum örtlichen Drogendealer anzusprechen war, insbesondere in Gegenwart seines kleinen Bruders, wahrscheinlich keine gute Idee, also bemühte sich Ash redlich, ihre ja auch eher kurze und unerfreuliche Begegnung an Franks Wohnwagen unter Auslassung einiger Details zu beschreiben. „Ja, auf dem Parkplatz vor dem Two Whales, weil wir beide da … zufällig einem gemeinsamen Freund über den Weg gelaufen sind. Ist schon ein paar Wochen her.“

In Drews Gehirn begann es, sichtlich zu arbeiten. Dann riss er die Augen weit auf. „Ach ja, ich erinnere mich!“ Er warf Mikey einen Seitenblick zu, dann wanderte sein Blick zu seiner Armbanduhr. „Ich muss jetzt auch los, zum Trainig. Mach es gut, kleiner Bruder.“ Drew wuschelte Mikey durch die Haare. „Und zeig es diesem Dur... wie auch immer“, schob er noch im Gehen hinterher.

„Duurgaron! Er heißt Duurgaron! Und natürlich werde ich ihn fertig machen!“, rief Mikey seinem Bruder hinterher.

„Das hast du beim letzten Mal auch gesagt“, frotzelte Steph, die nun wieder hinter ihrem D&D-Buch hervorlugte. „Ach, hallo Chloe. Hab dich erst gar nicht gesehen. Warte mal, ich hab da was für dich.“ Sie begann, in ihrem Rucksack zu kramen, der neben ihr auf dem Boden stand. „So, hier, der Star-Trek-Film von vor einem halben Jahr. Macht dann fünf Mäuse“ Steph hielt Chloe die DVD entgegen.

„Ah, eine gute Wahl. Chris Pine ist ein toller Schauspieler“, kommentierte Mikey, während Steph und Chloe DVD gegen Geld tauschten.

„Ach, ist dem so?“ Steph setzte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf.

„Was soll das denn jetzt wieder heißen?“, grummelte Mikey.

Nun meldete sich auch die Brillenträgerin zu Wort: „Kann es endlich mal losgehen? Ich habe schließlich nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.“ Sie deutete auf den Spielplan.

„Ach so, ja, sorry. Ich glaube, ich habe euch auch noch gar nicht vorgestellt. Brooke, das sind Chloe und Ash. Chloe und Ash, das ist Brooke.“ Steph wedelte ein paar Mal zwischen den drei Personen hin und her, während sich Chloe und Ash zu Steph, Mikey und Brooke auf die Bänke des Picknicktischs gesellten.

„Du bist doch die Irre, die letzte Woche im Chemieunterricht naszierenden Wasserstoff hergestellt hat, um ihn dann direkt wieder abzufackeln, oder?“, wollte Brooke nun von Ash wissen, die daraufhin nur stumm nickte. „Du hättest dabei fast Warren getötet! Was für eine Ironie, dass er dich anschließend gefragt hat, ob du mit ihm ins Autokino fahren willst.“

„Und ich bekomme den Ärger, wenn ich Leute anzünde“, grummelte Chloe.

„Öhm“, stammelte Ash. „Er stand halt etwas ungünstig. Und falls es dich tröstet: Ich kann mit Autokinos nicht so wirklich was anfangen. Und den Affen lässt er vielleicht am besten dann raus, wenn niemand dabei ist.“

Steph schmunzelte, angesichts von Ashs Wortwahl, und Brooke wirkte jetzt deutlich zufriedener, als sie mit ihren Fingern auf den Spielplan trommelte. „Dann ist ja gut. Also, können wir dann jetzt...“

Sie wurde vom Klingeln eines Handy unterbrochen, welches Chloe auch sogleich aus ihrer Hosentasche kramte. Es handelte sich um ein eindeutig schon recht betagtes Modell eines Aufklapphandys, das mit diversen Stickern und Aufklebern verziert war.

„Hey, Maxipad, was gibt's?“

Während Chloe ihrem Anrufer zuhörte, formte Steph mit ihrem Mund sehr eindeutig den Begriff „Gaaaayyy“, woraufhin Mikey fünf Finger hochhielt. Doch Steph schüttelte den Kopf und hielt alle zehn Finger hoch. Mikey stimmte mit einem Schulterzucken zu.

„Was, schon hier? Ach, so spät schon?“ Chloe versuchte, einen Blick auf Mikeys Armbanduhr zu erhaschen. „Oh, fuck. Bin sofort da.“ Mit einem Tastendruck beendete sie den Anruf. „Sorry, Leute, ich muss los, jemanden vom Busbahnhof abholen.“ Chloe sprang auf.

„Klar, kein Ding“, bestätigte Steph. Doch das bekam Chloe schon nicht mehr mit, da sie bereits Richtung Parkplatz entschwunden war.

„So, jetzt aber“, forderte Brooke, wieder auf den Spielplan deutend.

Doch Ash war von zwei Raben abgelenkt, die es sich, ohne dass es bisher jemand mitbekommen hatte, am Kopfende des Tisches bequem gemacht hatten.

„Ah, da sind ja mal wieder deine beiden Freunde“, schmunzelte Steph. „Die scheinen dich ja echt zu mögen.“

„Da haben sie auch allen Grund zu“, antwortete Ash, während sie die Reste des Schokoriegels aus einer der zahlreichen Taschen ihrer Hose hervor holte, ihn in zwei zumindest ansatzweise gleichgroße Stücke brach, und jedem der beiden Raben ein Stück entgegen hielt. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung nahmen die Raben das Geschenk begierig an und schlangen es, schneller als man gucken konnte, herunter.

„So, jetzt können wir anfangen“, verkündete Steph schlussendlich und holte eine weitere Charakterfigur hinter ihrem aufgeklappten Buch hervor. „Also, Ash, das ist ab jetzt dein Charakter, ein Halblingsalchemist...“

 

„Du starrst sie schon wieder an.“

„Tu ich gar nicht!“

„Doch, Maxipad, das tust du. Wenn du auf Rachel Amber stehst, kannst du mir das ruhig erzählen. Steph hier kann dich sicher mit ihr verkuppeln.“ Chloe Price wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, während sie Steph freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Und was, wenn ich gar nicht auf Frauen stehe?“ Stephs skeptischem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, kaufte sie der Person, die die sagenumwobene Maxine seine musste, ihre Aussage absolut nicht ab.

Ash hätte einiges dafür gegeben, während der Konversation, die sie da gerade mehr oder weniger unfreiwillig aus einigen Schritten Entfernung mit angehört hatte, Max' Gesichtsausdrücke – oder auch nur ihr Gesicht im allgemeinen – beobachten zu können, aber Max stand nun einmal mit dem Rücken zu ihr, und Ash wollte auch nicht allzu offensichtlich um die Gruppe herumstreifen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass sie direkt neben dem Tisch mit den Süßigkeiten stand und einen hervorragenden Blick auf die als recht aufreizendes Teufelchen verkleidete Rachel Amber hatte, die sich angeregt mit einigen Lehrkräften unterhielt.

Es hatte sich tatsächlich gelohnt, zur schulinternen Halloween-Party zu kommen. Insbesondere, wenn man bedachte, dass es Süßigkeiten und Softdrinks umsonst gab, war die dem Anlass angemessen dekorierte Eingangshalle der Schule relativ leer. Nur hier und da standen kleine Grüppchen aus Schülern und Lehrern herum und unterhielten sich bei gedämpfter Hintergrundmusik. Wahrscheinlich war es den meisten Schülern wichtiger, sich auf das größere Event an diesem Tag – der Vortex-Halloween-Party – angemessen vorzubereiten.

Auch Nathan war, zusammen mit seinem Harem, der aus Samantha, Kelly Davis und einer recht großen Blondine, deren sehr flauschig aussehende Pixie-Frisur Ash gerne einmal gestreichelt hätte, bestand, zeitig wieder gegengen. Was Ash aber nur recht sein konnte, da sie jetzt wenigstens in Ruhe in der Ecke stehehn und Jelly Beans essen konnte. Lediglich für Dana, die, wahrscheinlich wegen des geringen Andrangs, geknickt in der Ecke stand, tat es ihr leid.

„Ok, wenn Kerle also eher dein Fall sind, dann fordere ich dich dazu heraus, diesen attraktiven Axtmörder dort drüben zu küssen.“ Ash zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als Chloe geradewegs auf sie deutete.

Chloe versuchte doch nicht gerade ernsthaft, sie als Jungen zu verkaufen, oder? Andererseits: Ashs Pferdeschwanz war unter einer Waschbärfellmütze, die sie in einem Umzugskarton, der noch in einer dunklen Ecke ihres Zimmers stand, gefunden hatte, versteckt und ihr weites, blutverschmiertes Flanellhemd versteckte ihre nicht ganz so weite Oberweite auch ganz gut. Und ihre nicht unbedingt weiblich-weichen Gesichtszüge taten wahrscheinlich ihr übriges, um sie zumindest auf den ersten Blick als Mitglied des männlichen Geschlechts durchgehen zu lassen.

Nun drehte sich auch Max zu Ash um und trat einige Schritte auf sie zu. Währenddessen beobachtete Steph, die mit einer langen Kutte mit Kapuze und einer nichtssagenden Maske, die sie für das Gespräch mit Chloe und Max abgenommen hatte, irgendeinen ihrer Aussage nach sehr bekannten D&D-Charakter darstellen wollte, mit einem faszinierten Funkeln in den Augen das Geschehen.

Inzwischen hatten sich sowohl Chloe wie auch Max vor Ash aufgebaut – und endlich wusste Ash, warum ihr die beiden in ihren Piratenkostümen so verstörend bekannt vorgekommen waren: Die beiden waren die als Piraten verkleideten Kinder in einem ihrer ersten Träume gewesen!

„Und was, wenn dieser Axtmörder gar nicht geküsst werden möchte?“, wandte Max nun gegen Chloes Vorschlag ein.

„Du bist doch nur ein Angsthase!“

„Gar nicht wahr!“

„Dann fordere ich doch nochmals heraus: Küss ihn jetzt!“ Erwartungsvoll sah Chloe ihre Jugendfreundin an.

Und diese trat nun tatsächlich weiter auf Ash zu. Ihre Körper berührten sich schon fast, als Max sanft ihre Hände auf Ashs errötende Wangen legte, die immer noch zu Überrascht war von der Einsicht, wer da gerade direkt vor ihr stand, als dass sie auch nur einen Laut hervorbringen konnte. Ganz davon abgesehen hatte sie doch noch nie jemanden geküsst, da würde sie sich jetzt doch garantiert total blamieren! Und warum, verdammt noch mal, war ihre wichtigste Sorge, dass ihre Kussfertigkeiten für ihr Gegenüber nicht ausreichend waren, und nicht, dass sie kurz davor stand, eine Frau zu küssen?

Nun kam auch Maxines Gesicht immer näher – und zu Ashs großer Überraschung vermeinte sie, auch in ihren wasserblauen Augen einen Funken des Wiedererkennens aufblitzen zu sehen. Dann trafen sich ihre Lippen und Ash zog es beinahe den Boden unter den Füßen weg.

Max' Hände lösten sich von Ashs Wangen und schoben ihr sachte die Waschbärfellmütze vom Kopf, um dann sogleich zu den Knöpfen ihres Hemdes zu wandern und diese, einen nach dem anderen, aufzuknöpfen, ohne sie dabei auch nur einen Moment aus dem Kuss zu entlassen. Gott sei Dank hatte sie noch kurzentschlossen ein weißes T-Shirt unter dem Hemd angezogen!

„Jetzt geht es aber ab, hier“, hörte Ash Chloe neben sich feixen.

Schlussendlich brach Max den Kuss, nicht ohne vorher noch das Hemd graziös von Ashs Schultern gleiten zu lassen.

„Chloe, ich glaube, du musst mir da etwas erklären“, forderte Max nach eingehender Musterung ihrer Kusspartnerin, nicht ohne einen Schmollmund zu ziehen und ihre Arme demonstrativ vor der Brust zu verschränken.

„Ich weiß, das war fies“, gestand sich Chloe ein. „Aber Ashley ist meines Wissens in Großbritannien ein gar nicht mal so unüblicher Jungenname.“ Sie grinste verschmitzt. „Sind wir trotzdem noch BFF-Piraten?“

„Chlobär, du weißt doch, dass ich zu deinem Dackelblick nicht nein sagen kann“, bestätigte Max und ließ sich von Chloe widerstandslos in eine Umarmung ziehen.

„Mal davon abgesehen, dass Ash ihre Rolle auch sehr hervorragend gespielt hat“, konnte sich Steph nun nicht verkneifen. „Wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst, weißt du ja, wo du mich findest“, fügte sie leise an die immer noch verdatterte Ash gewandt hinzu.

„Klar. Aber ich komm schon irgendwie klar, glaube ich“, nuschelte Ash, während sie sich wieder das Hemd überstreifte und die Waschbärfellmütze aufsetzte.

Chloe hatte Max zwischenzeitig wieder losgelassen und machten nun Anstalten, nicht nur Steph und Mikey, sondern auch Ash in ihre kleine Gesprächsrunde mit einzubeziehen.

„Wo wir ja gerade von Rachel Amber sprachen: Der Lehrer, mit dem sie sich gerade unterhält, ist Arndt Eistert, oder?“, begann Max das Gespräch.

Chloe warf einen knappen Blick über die Schulter und bestätigte dann Maxines Frage. „Japp. Ist der Fotografielehrer hier. Geht meines Wissens nach nach diesem Schuljahr offiziell in Rente. Muss man den kennen?“

„Na ja, er hat in den Sechzigern und Siebzigern einige recht bekannte Fotos geschossen. Ich finde es aber auch faszinierend, dass er immer noch als Lehrer tätig ist“, erläuterte Max

Chloe verschluckte sich beinahe an ihrer Cola. „Warte, was? Will ich wissen, wie alt der ist?“

„Höllisch alt. Mitte 80 oder so. Ist, glaube ich, Jahrgang 1927.“

„'Höllisch'? Wer sagt sowas?“ Chloe schmunzelte.

„Öhm“, stammelte Max. „Hipster in Seattle. Ist ansonsten aber eher so ein Cali-Ding.“ Max wirkte für einen Moment, als würde sie etwas neben sich stehen.

Mit einem knappen „Ah“ nahm Chloe Max' Erläuterungen zur Kenntnis. „Höllisch... Könnte man sich eigentlich mal merken, den Begriff.“

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, da bin ich (endlich) wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Zuerst einmal tut es mir natürlich leid, dass ihr einen knappen Monat auf ein neues Kapitel warten musstet, aber Uni halt (und Captain Spirit!). Beschwerdebriefe schickt ihr also am besten dorthin. Ansonsten dürfte ich aber ab übernächster Woche endlich bedeutend mehr Zeit zum schreiben haben und Kapitel dementsprechend auch wieder häufiger kommen.  
> Zweiter Punkt für heute: Ich habe festgestellt, dass das Prescott-Wohnheim schon 1998 gebaut wurde, dementsprechend ist das natürlich irgendwo unsinnig, dass es in meiner FF noch im Bau befindlich ist. Ich werde diesen Fehler aber dennoch beibehalten, und hoffe, dass ihr mich deswegen nicht direkt steinigt ;)  
> Wo wir schon beim Thema Wohnheim sind: Ash ist ja noch im alten, noch etwas baufälligen Wohnheim einquartiert. Das Ding ist zwar nicht Canon, aber ich habe einfach mal das Gebäude links oben (das mit den beiden roten Kringeln dran) auf dem weiter unten verlinkten Plan von Blackwell als Wohnheim deklariert. Nur, dass ihr bescheid wisst ;)
> 
> https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/life-is-strange/images/0/0a/Blackwell_Campus_Map.png/revision/latest?cb=20170920103424
> 
> Der letzte Punkt für heute: Ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen, „hella“ mit „höllisch“ zu übersetzen, so wie es ja meines wissens nach auch für die Untertitel von Before The Storm geschehen ist.


	10. Zwischenspiel 4

**Zwischenspiel 4**

 

Die beiden Raben saßen zu Ashs Füßen, während sie in die Dunkelheit starrte, die sich um das brennende Autowrack herum ausbreitete. Sie wusste nicht, wo sie war oder wie sie hierher gekommen war, aber beides war für sie auch nicht wichtig, angesichts der blendenden Schönheit, die vor ihr lag.

„Hypnotisierend, nicht wahr?“, vernahm Ash nun eine Stimme neben sich. „So hypnotisierend, dass man die Gefahr nicht realisierst.“ Ein rotblonder Mann, vielleicht Ende 30, saß neben ihr auf einer Holzkiste, ähnlich der, auf der sie selbst saß. Der schelmische Blick in seinen blauen Augen erinnerte sie an jemanden, auch wenn sie sich einfach nicht zu erinnern vermochte, an wen genau.

„Ähm“, stammelte Ash, unsicher, was sie auf diese Aussage antworten sollte.

„Na, ist ja auch egal“, winkte der Mann ab. „Lange nicht gesehen, Ash.“

Ash war verdutzt. Woher kannte dieser Kerl ihren Namen? Andererseits: Sie saß vor einem brennenden Wrack eines Autos, das sie nicht kannte, an einem Ort, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte, mit einem Mann, dem sie noch nie zuvor begegnet war. Und dies alles, ohne sich erinnern zu können, wie sie hierher gekommen war. Da sollte sie eigentlich gar nichts mehr wundern.

„Ach, sorry.“ Der Mann fasste sich an den Kopf. „Diese ganzen Zeitlinien verwirren mich immer so. Mein Fehler.“ Einer der beiden Raben saß nun auf einem abgestorbenen Ast eines Baumstumpfs neben dem Mann und betrachtete ihn neugierig, während der andere in seinem Schoß hockte und sich das Köpfchen streicheln ließ. „Wie ich sehe, durftest du zwar nie meine Bekanntschaft machen, aber immerhin die meiner beiden Freunde hier.“

Ash nickte. Was redete der Kerl für seltsames Zeug? Zeitlinien? Das war doch kein Videospiel hier!

„Es spricht für dich, dass es die beiden immer wieder zu dir zieht, unabhängig davon, wie sich die Zeiten ändern.“ Der Mann lächelte. „Auch wenn unsere Freunde hier eigentlich andere Aufgaben haben, als dir deine Schokolade zu stibitzen.“ Der Rabe, der auf dem abgestorbenen Ast hockte, ließ ein beinahe entschuldigendes Krächzen verlauten und raschelte verschämt mit seinem Gefieder.

„Wer bin ich, euch zu widersprechen“, schmunzelte der Mann, ganz offensichtlich an die Raben gewandt.

Ashs Verwirrung dagegen wuchs immer weiter. Das hier musste einer ihrer Raben-Träume sein, dessen war sie sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher. Und dieser hier war anscheinend noch bedeutend seltsamer als alles, was sie sich bisher erträumt hatte. Aber vielleicht würde es ja alles irgendwann einen Sinn ergeben, wenn sie nur weiter zuhörte. Möglicherweise konnte sie jetzt endlich in Erfahrung bringen, was es mit den Raben und ihren Träumen auf sich hatte.

„Entschuldigen Sie diese wahrscheinlich ziemlich dumme Frage, aber was genau ist die Aufgabe dieser beiden bess.... Vögel“, platzte es aus Ash heraus. Beinahe hätte sie die Raben – wieder einmal – als bessere Hühner deklariert.

Der Mann lachte. „Ach so, ja, entschuldige, ich habe dieses Gespräch schon das ein oder andere Mal geführt, da verliert man schnell den Überblick darüber, was man schon erzählt hat und was nicht. Wir hatten uns übrigens einmal darauf geeinigt, uns zu duzen. Zu einer anderen Zeit, an einem anderen Ort. Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht, können wir das gerne beibehalten.“

Ash nickte stumm.

„Also, ich bin William der Mann mit dem brennenden Auto, du bist Ash, das Mädchen mit den Raben, und das hier ist ein Marshmallow an einem Stock. Hunger?“ William hielt Ash einen angespitzten Stock unter die Nase, an dessen Spitze ein geschmolzener Marshmallow hing, doch die angesprochene lehnte dankend ab. Es gab gerade bedeutend wichtigeres, als geträumten Süßkram zu futtern. „Nun gut, dann halt nicht.“ William zuckte mit den Schultern und hielt dann dem Raben neben sich den Marshmallow unter den Schnabel. Tatsächlich pickte der Vogel sogleich begierig nach der Süßigkeit. „Du hast heute aber wahrscheinlich auch noch anderes vor, als mit einem alten Mann Marshmallows zu essen, nicht wahr?“

Ash zuckte mit den Schultern. Einerseits konnte sie sich wahrlich wichtigeres vorstellen, als sich mit nächtlichen Wahnvorstellungen herumzuschlagen. Andererseits war es gerade mitten in der Nacht und sie lag schlafend in ihrem Bett, also war es auch irgendwie wurscht, ob sie hier noch ein paar Minuten länger herumsaß und einem Autowrack beim ausbrennen zusah, oder wieder in der Dunkelheit eines traumlosen Schlafes versank. Zumal das Ausbrennen des Autos ein nach wie vor hypnotisierend schöner Vorgang war.

„Ich will es kurz machen“, fuhr William ungeachtet Ashs Reaktion fort. „Wie sagt man doch so schön? Ein Sturm zieht auf.“

Er schmunzelte, während sich dieser eine Satz unauslöschlich in Ashs Hirn einbrannte. _Ein Sturm zieht auf._ Tatsächlich begann der Wind, aufzufrischen.

„Ein Sturm zieht auf, und ich möchte eine Person, die mir sehr nahe ist, in Sicherheit wissen. Deshalb habe ich diese beiden guten Geister hier ausgesandt, um ein Auge auf sie zu haben.“ William deutete auf die Raben, seufzte dann aber, beinahe schon melancholisch. „Dass die beiden meinen, du könntest ihnen dabei helfen, wundert mich nach dieser Geschichte im Diner auch absolut nicht.“ Er zwinkerte vielsagend, wedelte dann aber entschuldigend mit der Hand. „Tut mir leid, falsche Zeitlinie. Was ich sagen will: Es stehen einige wahrlich … sonderbare Ereignisse an, und ich möchte einfach, dass jemand ein Auge auf mein Mädchen hat.“ William wirkte überraschend ernst, wenn man seine gute Laune wenige Sekunden zuvor bedachte.

Ash zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ok, hättest du dann auch einen Namen für uns? Wenn man jemanden im Auge behalten soll, macht es die ganze Sache nämlich deutlich einfacher, zu wissen, um wen...“ Weiter kam Ash nicht. Die Raben stoben laut krächzend auf, und der immer stärker werdende Wind ließ die Flammen des Autowracks auflodern, nur um ihnen sogleich die Luft zu nehmen und sie zum Erlöschen zu bringen.

Dunkelheit brach über Ash herein. Dunkelheit, so blendend wie das Feuer, und doch voller Schrecken.

 


	11. Kapitel 5

**Kapitel 5**

 

**Nirvana – Come As You Are**

 

„Begby.“

Ash blickte von ihrem Rührei auf, als ein Schatten auf ihren Teller fiel. „Price“, begrüßte sie die Gestalt, die sich vor ihrem Tisch aufgebaut hatte, mit knappen Worten.

„Ich hätte dich ehrlich gesagt unter einem schottischen Weihnachtsbaum über deinen Geschenken hockend verortet und nicht unter dem warmen Leuchtstoffröhrenlicht des Two Whales über einem Teller Eier und Bacon brütend“, Chloe bequemte sich nonchalant auf die noch freie Bank des Separees hatte.

„Das gleiche könnte ich dich auch fragen. Davon abgesehen, dass erst morgen Heilig Abend ist“, antwortete Ash zwischen zwei Gabeln mit Rührei.

„In gewisser Weise verbringe ich den Tag ja auch mit meiner Familie“, grinste Chloe, während ihr die blonde Kellnerin, deren Bekanntschaft Ash bereits bei ihrem ersten Besuch im Diner gemacht hatte, einen eigenen Teller mit Eiern und Bacon vor die Nase setzte. Ash vermeinte sogar, dabei ein anerkennendes Lächeln auf Joyce Prices Lippen zu erkennen.

„Anscheinend ist meine Mutter stolz darauf, dass ich mich zwei Minuten lang mit jemandem unterhalten kann, ohne ihm gleich das Essen vom Teller zu klauen“, grummelte Chloe, als ihre Mutter wieder außer Hörweite war. „Ansonsten wäre das Essen nämlich mal wieder mit einem sarkastischen Spruch statt mit extra Bacon serviert worden.“

„Gern geschehen“, antwortete Ash knapp.

„Also, erzähl: Warum sitzt du noch in diesem Dreckskaff herum, anstatt wie jeder vernünftige – oder auch nicht ganz so vernünftige – Mensch in Blackhell nach Schulschluss so schnell wie möglich die Stadt zu verlassen?“ Ash war ernsthaft überrascht von Chloes Fähigkeit, zeitgleich zu sprechen und sich dabei Essen in den Mund zu schaufeln.

„Lange Geschichte“, murmelte Ash.

„Ich weiß, ihr Europäer kennt das so nicht, aber der Kaffee wird hier kostenlos und unaufgefordert nachgeschenkt, sobald er leer ist. Wir haben also Zeit“, witzelte Chloe.

„Glaub mir, wir Europäer kennen so einiges nicht. Frühstückscheeseburger zum Beispiel.“ Ash deutete mit ihrer Gabel auf die Speisekarte.

„Glaub mir, nach einem entspannten Wake 'n' Bake gibt es nichts besseres“, erklärte Chloe mit einem wissenden Grinsen. „Aber ich glaube, dass das ein Thema ist, das sich anderswo besser erörtern lässt“, fügte sie dann mit einem vielsagenden Blick zu ihrer Mutter hinzu, die sich gerade mit niemand geringerem als David Madsen unterhielt.

Ash nickte zustimmend, während sie sich die letzte Gabel mit Ei in den Mund schob.

„Also, wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ach ja, du wolltest mir erzählen, warum du die Feiertage in diesem Kaff hier verbringen möchtest.“ Chloe hatte ihren Teller inzwischen auch geleert und schielte nun begierig auf Ashs letzte beiden Streifen Bacon.

Ash seufzte. Sie hatte eigentlich nicht vorgehabt, dieses Thema mit irgendjemandem zu diskutieren. „Meine Eltern mussten aus geschäftlichen Gründen recht kurzfristig nach Großbritannien zurück und kampieren da fürs erste im Gästezimmer meiner Großeltern. Da es noch nicht absehbar ist, ob und wenn ja wann sie wieder in die Staaten zurück müssen, hielten sie es für sinnvoller, dass ich erst mal weiter in Blackwell zur Schule gehe.“

Chloe nickte. „Aber zumindest über die Feiertage hättest du doch eigentlich mit in die Heimat fliegen können, oder? Wäre doch die Chance für ein großes, glückliches Familienweihnachtsfest.“ Sie setzte ein wissendes Grinsen auf, als ob sie schon so ihre Erfahrungen mit solchen Familienfeiern gemacht hatte.

Ash zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Firma konnte nur zwei Flugtickets organisieren. Du weißt ja, so kurz vor Weihnachten sind immer sehr viele Menschen unterwegs. Außerdem sind meine Großeltern dezent angefressen, weil meine Eltern so kurzfristig vor der Tür standen, dass sie noch nicht einmal einen gescheiten Weihnachtsbaum organisieren konnten, von einem angemessenen Weihnachtsessen ganz zu schweigen. Mal davon abgesehen, dass meine Eltern die Feiertage eh im Büro verbringen dürften. Bei einer derartigen Atmosphäre kann ich auf die Bescherung gerne verzichten.“

„Warte, will ich wissen, wie kurzfristig genau die ganze Sache war?“ Chloe runzelte die Stirn.

„Freitag Abend kam der Anruf, Sonntag ging ihr Flug“, antwortete Ash knapp.

„Ok, dass du unter diesen Umständen auf Weihnachten verzichten kannst, kann ich verstehen. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, geht es mir aber auch nicht anders, seit … der Sache mit meinem Vater. Und ein Pornobalken unter dem Weihnachtsbaum macht es auch nicht unbedingt besser.“ Chloe wirkte betrübt.

Ash biss die Zähne zusammen. Da war sie wieder einmal recht unvermittelt in eine dieser zwischenmenschlichen Situationen geraten, mit denen sie nicht so wirklich zurecht kam. Erst das klingeln ihres Handys ließ sie erleichtert ausatmen. So konnte sie zumindest für einen Moment von der Situation ablenken.

„Eine SMS?“, wollte Chloe wissen.

„Japp. Von meinem Vater“, entgegnete Ash. Der Inhalt der SMS brachte sie zum Schmunzeln. „Sag mal, Chloe, Hättest du morgen Zeit und Lust, auf die Jagt nach dem Haggis-Tier zu gehen?“

„Für deine letzten beiden Streifen Bacon würde ich alles tun.“ Chloe wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Ash seufzte, während sie auf das Fenster deutete. „Das musst du mit den beiden da draußen klären.“ Auf den Bürgersteig hockten bereits die beiden Raben, die sie in den letzten Monaten einfach nicht losgeworden war, und warteten begierig auf ihren Anteil des Frühstücks.

 

„Hast du das Herz dabei?“

„Selbstverständlich. Als ich es David rausgerissen habe, hat es noch eine knappe halbe Minute weiter geschlagen.“ Chloe setzte die Plastiktüte auf dem Tisch des Gemeinschaftsraumes des Wohnheims ab, während Ash bereits an der kleinen Kochnische zugange war. „Ich hab uns auch was zu trinken mitgebracht.“ Sie deutete auf einen Sechserträger Bierdosen, den sie direkt neben der Plastiktüte abgestellt hatte und machte sich dann daran, das Herz aus besagter Tüte zu befreien. „Sag mal: Wäre es nicht einfacher gewesen, dir das Zeug einfach in zubereitetem Zustand aus Schottland schicken zu lassen, anstatt euer Wohnheim in Frankensteins Labor zu verwandeln?“

Das Klicken eines Fotoapparates erklang aus Richtung der Tür. „Totes Schaf bekommt man nicht durch den Zoll.“ Nathan Prescott lehnte, mit einem teuer aussehenden Fotoapparat in der Hand, im Türrahmen und betrachtete die Szenerie neugierig.

„Will ich wissen, woher du das weißt, Prescott?“, giftete Chloe sogleich.

„Wer von uns beiden steht denn hier mit einem Herz in der Hand in der Gegend herum?“, frotzelte Nathan zurück. „Selbst für die Tochter einer Kellnerin ist das noch ein Abstieg. Apropos. Wusstest du, dass Kellnerinnen im antiken Rom häufig auch als Prostituierte....“

Ehe sich Ash versah, hatte sich Chloe ein langes, scharfes Küchenmesser vom Tisch gegriffen und Nathan gegen die Wand gedrängt. „Lass meine Familie da raus, dreckiger Psycho!“

„Glaub mir, dafür wirst du bedeutend mehr Ärger bekommen als fürs Schule schwänzen.“ Nathan setzte ein überlegenes Grinsen auf, obwohl sich das Messer bereits bedrohlich nah an seinem Brustkorb befand.

„Ähm, Leute?“ Ash hatte bis zu diesem Augenblick nicht gewusst, dass es einen Feueralarmknopf im Gemeinschaftsraum gab, und sie erinnerte sich auch nicht daran, wie sie auf die andere Seite des Raumes gekommen war, aber nichtsdestotrotz stand sie nun direkt vor besagtem Feuermelder, bereit, ihn im Notfall zu betätigen.

Nathan schubste Chloe unsanft von sich weg und trollte sich sogleich feixend. Wütend warf Chloe das Messer auf den Tisch. „So ein Arschloch, ey.“

Seufzend trotte Ash zum Herd zurück. „Ich denke mal, er wollte dich provozieren, damit du irgendeine Scheiße baust und er dann genüsslich dabei zusehen kann, wie du dafür in hohem Bogen von der Schule fliegst.“

Chloe grummelte etwas unverständliches. Dann griff sie nach einer der Bierdosen, die sie mitgebracht hatte. „Stört dich doch nicht, oder? Würde mir ja jetzt eigentlich einen anzünden, aber offenes Feuer und geschlossene Räume sind immer so eine Sache...“

„Klar, kein Problem. Das Zeug hier muss jetzt eh erst mal köcheln. Zumindest, sobald das Herz auch im Topf ist.“

„Hier, fang.“

Ehe sich Ash versah, hatte ihr Chloe zwischen zwei Schlucken Bier das Herz zugeworfen und nur mit einigen nicht sonderlich eleganten Verrenkungen konnte sie es davon abhalten, auf dem Boden zu landen. „Danke für die Warnung“, grummelte nun Ash, während es nun an Chloe war, ein schelmisches Grinsen aufzusetzen. Immerhin schien die Konfrontation mit Nathan ihre Laune nicht dauerhaft gedrückt zu haben.

Ash ließ das Herz in den Topf fallen, in dem bereits eine Leber und eine Lunge – letztere noch mit einem kurzen, zum Abtropfen in eine bereitgestellte Schale über den Topfrand lugenden Stück Luftröhre – schwammen und schaltete dann die Herdplatte ein. „So, jetzt heißt es erst mal warten.“

„Und wie geht es dann laut dem Rezept deines Vaters weiter?“, wollte Chloe wissen, als sich Ash neben ihr auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ.

„Das ganze Zeug wird klein geschnitten und anschließend mit Gewürzen, Fett und Hafermehl vermischt in den Schafsmagen da drüben gefüllt. Und sei froh, dass du nicht den Vormittag damit verbracht hast, das Ding zu reinigen“, erläuterte Ash.

„Dafür habe ich Bier mitgebracht. Willst du auch eins?“ Ohne auf eine Antwortet zu warten, setzte Chloe Ash eine Dose vor die Nase.

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Ash. Ihr war zwar von ihren Eltern sporadisch mal ein Dram Whisky zugestanden worden, von daher war sie, was Alkohol anging, nicht ganz unerfahren, aber am frühen Nachmittag im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Wohnheims, in dem striktes Alkoholverbot herrschte, zu sitzen und mit der sozialen Delinquentin ihrer Schule einfach so das ein oder andere Bier zu trinken war ein ganz anderes Kaliber. Doch schlussendlich öffnete sie die Dose. „Sag mal, ist Alkoholkonsum unter 21 in den Staaten nicht illegal?“

„Die Kandidatin bekommt hundert Gummipunkte“, frotzelte Chloe. „Frank war so freundlich, mir das Bier zu besorgen. Alkohol ist ja noch einer der harmloseren Stoffe, die er verkauft.“

„Ich weiß nicht warum, aber irgendwie habe ich das schon geahnt.“ Ash nahm einen ersten Schluck und verzog sogleich das Gesicht. Das Zeug war ja noch wärmer als englisches Bier!

„Er hat übrigens nach dir gefragt, als ich heute Vormittag bei ihm war.“

Ash horchte auf. Sie war am Vortag selber bei ihm gewesen, was sie anschließend in den Diner geführt und in dem Gespräch mit Chloe geendet hatte, also warum hatte er sie nicht einfach direkt selber gefragt? „Was wollte er wissen?“

„In welchen Kreisen du so verkehrst und ob du viele Freunde hättest und ähnlich seltsamen Kram. Es hörte sich auch so an, als ob ihr häufiger miteinander zu tun hättet“, erzählte Chloe.

„Drei Mal bisher, das letzte Mal gestern, kurz bevor wir beide uns im Diner über den Weg gelaufen sind. Von daher hätte er mich auch direkt selber fragen können.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Na ja, er scheint dich auf jeden Fall zu mögen, was von Vorteil ist, wenn man von Frank Drogen bekommen möchte“, schmunzelte Chloe, hielt dann aber inne und runzelte die Stirn. „Sagtest du nicht mal, du hättest es nicht so mit Gras?“

„Frank verkauft ja nicht nur Grünzeug“, antwortete Ash knapp.

Chloe war sichtlich überrascht. „Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du dem härteren Stoff zugeneigt bist.“

Ash zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. „Ich komme halt in einigen Dingen eher nach meinem Onkel Simon und weniger nach meinem Vater, von dem es früher wohl immer hieß, er würde keine Drogen, aber dafür Leute auseinander nehmen. Das könnte übrigens auch erklären, warum ich ständig die heißen Mädels abbekomme.“ Sie setzte ein vielsagendes Grinsen auf.

„Ach ja, ich erinnere mich. Du bist mir doch nicht böse, weil ich mir da einen kleinen Scherz mit euch beiden erlaubt habe, oder?“ Chloe setzte ihr charmantestes Lächeln auf.

„Alles kein Problem“, winkte Ash ab und nippte nochmals an ihrem Bier.

„Sag mal“, setzte Chloe nach einer kurzen Pause an, „kann Max gut küssen? Das sah bei euch irgendwie so professionell aus.“ Wenn es Ash nicht besser wüsste, vermeinte sie einen leichten Rotschimmer auf Chloes Wangen zu erkennen.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin, habe ich bisher noch keine Erfahrungen gemacht, mit denen ich diesen Kuss vergleichen kann. Es war aber zumindest ein höllisch feuchter Kuss.“ Ash zwinkerte.

Bevor Chloe zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, streckte wieder jemand seinen Kopf zur Tür herein. „Habe ich hier gerade ein 'höllisch' gehört?“ Niemand geringeres als Rachel Amber stand, neugierig zum Herd schielend, in der Tür. „Will ich wissen, was ihr hier treibt?“,schob sie dann noch beim Anblick der halb aus dem Kochtopf ragenden Lunge – nicht ohne Neugierde – hinterher.

„Och, nichts besonderes. Wir haben lediglich Nathan ausgeweidet, um seine Innereien zu kochen, wie du siehst. Das schottische Originalrezept verlangt zwar totes Schaf, aber das bekommt man ja bekanntlich nicht durch den Zoll“, erläuterte Chloe, während sie mit einer ausschweifenden Bewegung auf den Kochtopf deutete.

„Fair fa' your honest, sonsie face, / Great chieftain o' the puddin'-race! / Aboon them a' ye tak yer place, / Painch, tripe, or thairm: / Weel are ye wordy o' a grace / As lang's my airm“, zitierte Ash die erste Strophe von Robert Burns' _Address to a Haggis_.

„Eigentlich bin ich ja wegen einer Schulangelegenheit auf der Suche nach Nathan – ihr wisst schon, die feierliche Eröffnung des Prescott-Wohnheims am Ende des Schulhalbjahres. Aber das hat sich dann ja erledigt.“ Schmunzelnd schlenderte Rachel in den Raum, um sich schlussendlich zu Ash und Chloe zu setzen. „Bier an Minderjährige zu verkaufen ist übrigens mindestens genauso illegal, wie totes Schaf durch den Zoll zu schmuggeln. Daher sollte ich die Dosen eigentlich konfiszieren.“ Mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen griff sich Rachel eine der Dosen und öffnete sie. „Will ich wissen, wo ihr das Zeug her habt?“

„Von Frank. Meinem Drogendealer“, antwortete Chloe, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken. „Und seit neuestem auch ihrem Drogendealer.“ Sie deutete auf Ash, die dabei fast reflexhaft etwas in sich zusammensank. Dass sie mit dem örtlichen Drogendealer zu tun hatte, wollte sie eigentlich nicht an die große Glocke hängen...

„Das ist doch dieser blonde Kerl mit dem Bart, der regelmäßig im Two Whales sein Feuerwehr-Chili löffelt, oder?“, wollte Rachel nun wissen.

„Ja, ganz genau. Frank und seine Bohnen sind wirklich ein Fall für sich“, lachte Chloe. „Ich hätte aber ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass du Frank kennst.“

„Nur vom sehen...“

Langsam aber sicher wurde die Welt um Ash herum immer leiser, dumpfer, unschärfer, bis sie vollkommen in Nebel versunken war.

 

Wie so oft erblickte er in der Spiegelung einer Fensterscheibe das schelmische Funkeln in seinen Augen, und doch war diese Vergangenheit anders als die, die er bisher kennengelernt hatte. Vergangenheit, die erst noch Vergangenheit werden musste; Erinnerungen an die Zukunft. Und doch kein Unterschied zu dem, was er sonst sah und hörte: Hier draußen, der stille, unsichtbare Beobachter, dort drinnen die Ereignisse, die es zu sehen und zu hören galt.

„Ich wette, Frank hat dich und Rachel Amber mit Partyutensilien versorgt.“

Maxine Caulfied, älter und doch unerfahrener, stand an einem der Tische des Two Whales Diners, mit dem Rücken zur Theke und dem Gesicht zum Fenster – und den Blick auf den jungen Mann vor ihr geheftet.

„Netter Versuch. Rachel hat gefeiert wie eine Fanatikerin. Mehr als ich.“

Nathan Prescott, die Schulter breiter, die Stimme tiefer und der Wahnsinn aus jeder Pore seines Körpers kriechend, saß an dem Tisch, vor dem Max stand, und wartete geduldig auf sein Essen.

„Das bezweifle ich.“

„Als ob du davon Ahnung hättest, Jungfrau. Selbst der Bulle dahinten weiß, dass Rachel mit Frank rumgehangen hat. Ich meine, sprich nicht mit dem Cop darüber, Blödmann.“

Er erhob sich mit einigen Flügelschlägen in die noch ruhigen Lüfte des Küstenstädchens. Mehr gab es nicht zu sehen, in dieser Zukunft, die nurmehr eine Erinnerung war.

 

„Ash?“

Ash schreckte hoch. Sie saß noch immer im Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Wohnheims, auch wenn sie sich absolut sicher war, gerade eben noch vor einem Fenster des Two Whales Diner gehockt und ein Gespräch zwischen Nathan und Chloes bester Freundin mit angehört zu haben.

„Ja, ja, sorry, war gerade in Gedanken. Worum ging es?“, brachte sie schließlich heraus, bemüht, ihren Puls wieder in den Griff und den Inhalt ihres … Aussetzers zusammen zu bekommen.

Sowohl Max wie auch Nathan waren in ihrem Traum sichtlich älter gewesen und hatten sich dabei über Rachel unterhalten, und über Partys und Frank. Das wusste sie noch, auch wenn die einzelnen Begriffe wild in ihrem Kopf herumwirbelten. War also Rachel das Mädchen, auf das die Raben achtgeben sollten? Oder Max? Oder war alles wieder einmal nur eine unwichtige, wirre Impression, wie sie ihr die Raben schon des öfteren übermittelt hatten? Aber warum hatte diese Gesprächsszene ganz offensichtlich in der Zukunft stattgefunden?

„Du bist echt leichenblass. Sicher, dass es dir gut geht?“ Rachel klang ehrlich besorgt – was Ash schon beinahe wieder zum erröten brachte.

„Ähm, ja, alles bestens...“ Ash wurde von einem lauten Zischen unterbrochen. Sie musste sich nicht lange umsehen, um festzustellen, woher das Geräusch kam: Der Topf mit den Innereien für das Haggis kochte über!

„Scheiße, scheiße, scheiße“, grummelte Ash, während sie aufsprang und zum Herd hechtete, obwohl sie für die Ablenkung nur zu dankbar war. Sie nahm den Topf vom Herd, schüttete das Wasser ab – zumindest den Teil des Wassers, der noch nicht übergekocht war – und begann dann damit, die Innereien aus dem Topf zu fischen und diese zum Abkühlen auf bereits bereitgelegte Papiertücher auf dem Tisch, an dem Rachel und Chloe noch immer saßen, auszubreiten. Anschließend ließ sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl fallen und nippte erschöpft an ihrem Bier.

„Und, was macht die Schule so? Es stehen ja bald die Zwischenzeugnisse an“, begann nun Rachel wieder ein Gespräch.

„Die meisten Lehrer scheinen ganz froh zu sein, dass sich meine Noten im vergangenen Halbjahr wieder ein bisschen stabilisiert haben.“ Chloe zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

„Durchwachsen. Sport und die musischen Fächer liegen mir nicht so. Die Naturwissenschaften dagegen laufen halbwegs, und Englisch ist auch ganz ok. Auch wenn Ms. Hoida der Ansicht ist, ich würde mich ein bisschen zu sehr an meinen toten, englisch-amerikanischen Dichtern festbeißen.“ Ash verdrehte die Augen.

„Hast du es mal mit dem Fotografiekurs versucht? Der soll wohl immer ganz gut machbar sein?“, fragte Rachel.

„Nope. Fotos waren nie so wirklich meins. Außerdem soll Mr. Eistert doch auch bald in Rente gehen, oder?“

„Genau. Laut Nathan soll die Schule aber schon einen hochkarätigen Ersatz gefunden haben“, schmunzelte Rachel. „Ich bin schon wirklich gespannt darauf, wessen Vorträgen wir da demnächst werden lauschen dürfen.“

Ash winkte ab. „Wahrscheinlich stellt sich der groß angekündigte Lehrer doch nur als alter Hipster mit ungepflegtem Bart heraus.“

„Also ich stehe auf schlecht rasierte Männer.“ Rachel zwinkerte.

Ashs Blick fiel auf die auf dem Tisch ausgebreiteten Innereien. „Ich glaube, wir sollten auch so langsam mal loslegen, wenn wir heute noch fertig werden wollen.“

Chloe zerdrückte ihre Bierdose und warf sie in einen einige Meter entfernt stehenden Papierkorb. „Klar, kann los gehen. Was steht jetzt an?“

„Also, das Zeug hier muss kleingeschnitten und dann mit dem Fett, dem Hafermehl und den Gewürzen vermischt da reingepackt werden.“ Sie deutete auf den Schafsmagen, den sie bereits bereinigt hatte, bevor Chloe aufgetaucht war.

„Oh, so spät schon? Ich muss dann auch so langsam los“, schmunzelte Rachel, nachdem sie theatralisch auf ihre Uhr geblickt hatte. „Schließlich muss ich mich heute Abend noch bei einem Empfang zu Wahlkampfzwecken sehen lassen.“ Sie zog einen Flyer aus einer ihrer Jackentaschen. „Es stehen ja schließlich bald die Wahlen für den Posten des hiesigen Staatsanwaltes an.“

Ash warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Flyer. _James Amber. Integrität. Ehrlichkeit. Loyalität._ „Ihr wählt eure Staatsanwälte? Echt jetzt?“, schnaubte Ash.

„Tja, Frühstückscheeseburger sind halt nicht das einzige, was ihr Europäer nicht kennt“, grinste nun Chloe.

Rachel erhob sich. „Bevor ich gehe, muss ich euch noch gestehen, dass ich vorhin schon etwas länger in der Tür gestanden und eurem Gespräch über das Küssen gelauscht habe.“

Zu Ashs Überraschung errötete Chloe wieder, wenn auch wieder nur recht unscheinbar. Doch Rachel wandte sich nicht an Chloe, sondern an Ash. „Du brauchst also noch Erfahrung im Küssen?“

„Ähm, also, ich...“ Bevor Ash mehr als Gestammel hervorbringen konnte, hatte Rachel schon ihre Hände auf Ashs Wangen gelegt, während ihre Lippen sanft Ashs Lippen umspielten.

„Da hast du deinen Vergleichswert“, ließ Rachel mit einem Zwinkern verlauten. „Man sieht sich.“ Und schon war der blonde Engel entschwunden.

„Was zur Hölle“, murmelte Ash, immer noch nicht ganz realisierend, was ihr gerade geschehen war.

„Onkel Simon lässt grüßen“, frotzelte Chloe, mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.

 

„So, jetzt muss der ganze Spaß nur noch drei Stunden lang köcheln.“ Ash ließ sich wieder neben Chloe auf ihren Stuhl fallen.

„Sehr gut, dann bleibt ja mehr Zeit für die wichtigen Dinge im Leben“, kam es von Chloe, die direkt nach einer weiteren Bierdose griff und auch Ash noch eine zuschob.

Zögernd griff Ash nach der Dose. Sie hatte zwar nicht die Intention, den Abend damit zu verbringen, lallend über das Schulgelände zu torkeln und die Wirkung ihrer ersten Dose Bier war durchaus noch spürbar – oder war dieses leichte, glückliche Gefühl die Nachwirkung des Kusses, den Rachel ihr gestohlen hatte? - aber eine weitere Dose Bier würde sie schon nicht umbringen. Chloe schien den Alkohol ja auch ganz gut wegzustecken, auch wenn sie natürlich bedeutend mehr … Übung als Ash hatte.

„Und, wie war nun Maxanovas Kuss, jetzt wo du ja einen Vergleich hast?“, stichelte Chloe.

„Aha, Max ist also ein kleiner Casanova?“, frotzelte Ash. „Hm, also, wenn ich den Kuss deiner kleinen Sommersprosse mit dem von Rachel vergleiche, scheint Max das Küssen von einem dahergelaufenen Punk gelernt zu haben“, erklärte sie dann nach kurzem Zögern.

„'Kleine Sommersprosse'? Den muss ich mir merken“, schmunzelte Chloe. „Apropos Punks. Du hattest mich doch mal wegen des Firewalk-Konzerts angesprochen, oder?“

Ash nickte „Ja, genau. War, glaube ich, in meiner ersten Woche hier.“

„Ich habe mir von einer vertrauenswürdigen Quelle sagen lassen, dass die Jungs Mitte Mai in der alten Sägemühle spielen werden. Die liegt ein bisschen außerhalb, eine Stunde Fußmarsch oder so von hier weg. Sollte sich eigentlich auch über Google Maps finden lassen – damit lässt sich inzwischen ja jede baufällige Scheune und jeder im Wald versteckte Bunker finden.“

„Außer du baust eine baufällige Scheune über den Bunker.“ Ash zwinkerte. „Aber deine vertrauenswürdige Quelle wohnt nicht zufällig in in einem Wohnwagen, oder?“

„Ausnahmsweise mal nicht. Aber das Internet hat ja bekanntlich auch immer recht.“ Chloe zuckte mit den Schultern. „Maxinator will übrigens auch mitkommen, falls das für dich ein Argument ist.“

„Och, ich wäre sicher auch ohne attraktive Begleitung gekommen. Aber wenn du mir das schon so anbietest...“, grinste Ash. „Aber sag mal, wirst du nicht langsam mal zu Hause vermisst?“, wollte sie dann nach einem beiläufigen Blick auf die Uhr wissen.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich glaube, es ist für alle beteiligten besser, wenn meine Mutter einen ruhigen Abend ohne Theater mit ihrem Pornobalken verbringen kann, und ich habe auf die Art auch meine Ruhe. Weihnachten ist eh nicht mehr das selbe seit … na ja, du weißt schon.“ Chloe nahm einen großen Schluck aus ihrer Bierdose. „Es stört dich doch nicht, wenn ich noch ein bisschen hierbleibe, oder? Ich würde mich ganz gerne erst wieder zu Hause blicken lassen, wenn David weg und meine Mutter im Bett ist.“

„Klar. Mir ist es eh ganz recht, noch ein bisschen Gesellschaft zu haben, bevor ich Weihnachten alleine in einem menschenleeren Schulgebäude verbringen muss.“

„Umso besser.“ Nun warf auch Chloe einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Weil dein Zeug da ja noch geraume Zeit wird kochen müssen, könntest du in der Zwischenzeit eigentlich auch was über dich erzählen.“

„Ich bin aber ein zutiefst uninteressanter Mensch“, grummelte Ash.

„Sprach die Person, die Raben mit Bacon füttert und in ihrer Freizeit Eingeweide kocht. Also stell dich mal nicht so an“, grinste Chloe.

„Ok, ok“, winkte Ash ab. „Also, womit fange ich am besten an? Wie wäre es mit der Story hinter meinem toten Auge?“

„Klar, gerne.“ Chloe nahm einen letzten Schluck Bier, bevor sie Ash ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte.

 

„Spoiler-Alarm: Er ist nach wie vor ein Arschloch.“

Ash hatte Chloe, nachdem sie die letzte Bierdose gerecht geteilt hatten, an der schuleigenen Bushaltestelle abgeliefert, um sicherzugehen, dass diese den letzten Bus hinunter in die Stadt noch bekam und nicht den ganzen Weg alleine im dunklen laufen musste, als sie auf dem Rückweg zum Wohnheim festgestellte, dass in einem der Jungenschlafräume noch Licht brannte.

Neugierig, ob sie tatsächlich nicht die einzige Schülerin war, die die Feiertage im Wohnheim verbrachte oder ob einfach nur einer ihrer Mitschüler vergessen hatte, das Licht in seinem Zimmer auszuschalten, bevor er abgereist war, war Ash in den Jungentrakt des Wohnheims eingebogen und hatte dort recht schnell die Zimmertür ausfindig gemacht, die zu dem erleuchteten Fenster gehören musste. Es war Nathans Zimmer.

Auf das Whiteboard neben seiner Tür waren die Worte „Lasst mich allein“ geschmiert; die Tür selbst war geschlossen, auch wenn Ash Stimmen aus dem Inneren des Zimmers vernehmen konnte. Nathan verbrachte den Abend also tatsächlich nicht bei seiner Familie, sondern allein im Wohnheim.

„Das weiß ich ja, Nate. Vor ihm wegzulaufen ist trotzdem nicht die richtige Lösung...“, war nun eine weibliche Stimme zu hören.

„Wer von uns beiden hockt denn im brasilianischen Dschungel?“, giftete Nathan.

Ein Seufzen war zu hören. „Nate, das ist etwas komplett anderes....“

„Ach, Kris, fick dich doch einfach“, wurde die weibliche Stimme von Nathan unterbrochen. „Ach warte, dass macht ja dein Gorilla für dich.“

„Nate...“ Weiter kam die weibliche, mehr besorgt als verärgert klingende Stimme nicht, ehe die Verbindung mit mehrfachem Piepsen abbrach.

Für einen kurzen Moment zögerte Ash. Wollte sie jetzt wirklich an diese Tür klopfen? Nathan schien ja eher seine Ruhe haben zu wollen. Ein immer lauter werdendes Schluchzen auf der anderen Seite der Tür bestätigte sie in dieser Annahme – zum Seelenklempner fühlte sich Ash wahrlich nicht berufen.

Schon im gehen begriffen ließ sie ein beinahe animalischer Schrei, gefolgt von einem unheilvollen Scheppern, jedoch nochmals innehalten. Die Entscheidung, doch einmal bei ihrem Mitschüler vorbeizuschauen, war danach schnell gefasst – einem scheinbar höchst aggressiven Nathan in die Quere zu kommen, mochte zwar nicht ohne Risiko sein, andererseits fühlte sich Ash auch nicht wohl damit, dass die einzige andere Person in dem ansonsten menschenleeren Wohnheim ihre stete Implikation, die Schule in die Luft jagen zu können, wenn ihm danach wäre, in die Tat umsetzen könnte.

Doch nach einem zögerlichen Klopfen an Nathans Tür wurde es erst einmal still. „Verzieh dich, wenn du dein Stipendium behalten willst“, kam es dann aus den Untiefen des Raumes geknurrt.

„Die hochgeachtete Prescott-Stiftung hat meinen Antrag auf ein Stipendium bedauerlicherweise abgelehnt, weshalb ich mir meine Schulgebühren als Auftragsmörderin verdienen muss. Also mach die Tür auf, ich will endlich Feierabend machen“, frotzelte Ash.

Wieder Stille, gefolgt von Schritten. „Was willst du, Begby?“

Ash zuckte zusammen, als die Tür direkt vor ihrer Nase aufgerissen wurde. „In erster Linie dich davon abhalten, das Gebäude in Schutt und Asche zu legen. Ich war nämlich gerade auf dem Weg ins Bett.“

„Du hast nichts gehört, oder?“, knurrte Nathan, zwar nicht ohne Aggression in der Stimme, aber zugleich auch einem aufflammen der Furcht in seinem Blick.

„Nur Gepolter“, flunkerte Ash. Zuzugeben, dass sie seinen Zusammenbruch mitbekommen hatte, würde wahrscheinlich weder ihre noch Nathans Situation verbessern.

„Gut. Dann kannst du dich ja wieder verziehen, Begby.“ Immer noch lag ein Knurren in Nathans Stimme.

Ash hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Ich wollte ja nur mal nachfragen, ob...“ Weiter kam sie nicht, bevor die Tür vor ihrer Nase zugeschlagen wurde. „Gut, dann halt nicht“, grummelte sie, bevor sie schulterzuckend auf den Absätzen kehrt machte und sich wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer begab.

 

Flammen schossen Ash entgegen. Sie musste sich nicht umsehen, um zu wissen, dass sie wieder auf der Rückbank des Autos ihrer Eltern saß. Auf der Rückbank des lichterloh brennenden Auto ihrer Eltern wohlgemerkt. Und genauso, wie sie wusste, dass sie im Auto ihrer Eltern saß, ahnte sie auch schon, dass der Versuch, sich aus dem brennenden Wrack zu retten, vergebens sein würde. Auch das unheilvolle Knacken des Autodaches kam ihr nur zu bekannt vor, und sie musste keine Hellseherin sein, um zu wissen, dass sich von dort alsbald ein glühendes Metallteil lösen und direkt vor ihrem Gesicht wieder zum halten kommen würde.

Dies alles war also nichts neues für sie, nichts, was sie beschäftigen musste. Es gab nur eine Frage, die sie in diesem Moment ernsthaft beschäftigte: Was tat sie hier? Der Autounfall war nun schon fast ein Jahr her, und seitdem hatte sie kein einziges Flashback, keinen einzigen Alptraum über dieses Ereignis gehabt. Und ihre Raben hatten sich bisher auch noch nicht blicken lassen. Also, was sollte der ganze Scheiß hier?

Und da war es auch schon, das glühende Stück Metall, welches sie ihr Auge kosten sollte. Langsam kroch Schmerz erst in ihr Auge und dann immer weiter in ihren Kopf hinein, bis ihr Blickfeld verschwamm....

 

Ein Poltern ließ Ash mit rasendem Herzen aus ihrem Traum erwachen. Den Schmerz in ihrem Kopf hätte sie keinen Augenblick länger ertragen. Seufzend schlug sie die Bettdecke beiseite und setzte sich in ihrem Bett auf. Vorsichtig tastete sie nach der Nachttischlampe auf der Kommode am Fußende ihres Bettes. Ein Schlückchen ihres Wundermittels, vielleicht 70 oder 75 Milliliter, und sie würde wieder schlafen wie ein Schaf...

Doch kaum, dass Ash das Licht eingeschaltet hatte, pochte es wieder an ihrer Zimmertür. Sie ahnte schon, dass es Nathan war, der sie da aus ihren Träumen befreit hatte, indem er mitten in der Nacht gegen ihre Zimmertür polterte – schließlich war er das einzige andere lebende Wesen in diesem Wohnheim. Und Untote tauchten hier üblicherweise bevorzugt montagmorgens um sieben Uhr auf.

„Komme ja schon“, grummelte Ash, während sie noch ein wenig schlaftrunken und noch immer mit rasendem Herzen zur Tür tapste.

Nathan stand, schweißgebadet und am ganzen Körper wie Espenlaub wie Espenlaub zitternd, die geröteten Augen weit aufgerissen, mit einem Schlafsack unter dem Arm, vor Ashs Tür. „Ein Sturm wird kommen! Wir sind alle tot! Wir werden alle sterben!“, wisperte Nathan. „Ein Sturm! Alle werden sterben! Alle!“

Mehr brauchte Ash nicht, um zu wissen, dass sie heute Abend nicht die einzige sein würde, die einen Schluck Zaubertrank nötig hatte, um die Nacht zu überstehen.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, da bin ich wieder, nach fast genau einem Monat endlich aus der Versenkung zurückgekehrt. Tut mir natürlich auch leid, aber Uni halt, und meine (zumindest für meine Verhältnisse) recht langen Kapitel brauchen auch so ihre Zeit. Ich hoffe aber trotzdem, dass die nächsten Kapitel nicht ganz so lange auf sich warten lassen, schon allein, weil ich inzwischen Semesterferien habe und dementsprechend mehr zum Schreiben kommen sollte.  
> Tja, jetzt haben wir also auch endlich mal eine Ahnung davon, wozu die Raben gut sind, und damit die Frage aus der Kurzbeschreibung beantwortet. An dieser Stelle könnte man also eigentlich auch abschalten – dann würde man jedoch so einiges verpassen, da wir mit dem nächsten Kapitel endlich (endlich!) zu den Ereignissen in Before the Storm aufschließen werden und dann auch etwas mehr Action aufkommt.  
> Wer sich für die Gründe der rigiden US-Importbestimmungen für totes Schaf (Schafslunge im speziellen) interessiert, möge sich den Wikipedia-Artikel zum Thema „Scrapie“ (ist sowas ähnliches wie Rinderwahnsinn. Also quasi Schafswahnsinn, oder so :P ) zu Gemüte führen.  
> So, das war es dann soweit von mir. Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen (wenn es euch nicht gerade abgeschreckt hat, dass da zwei Mädels mit Eingeweiden hantieren) und würde mich freuen, euch auch beim nächsten Mal wieder begrüßen zu dürfen.


	12. Zwischenspiel 5

**Zwischenspiel 5**

 

„Die Abstimmung war ziemlich eindeutig. Hat sich also für dich gelohnt, dich an Tori ranzuschmeißen.“

Es war angenehm, schon beinahe erhaben, sich über den Campus tragen zu lassen, während ihm die warmen Strahlen der Augustsonne das Gefieder wärmten. Die Aussicht, die er von der Schulter, auf der er saß, hatte, tat dieser Erhabenheit sicherlich keinen Abbruch. Er hätte sich durchaus an diese Erinnerungen, die waren, aber niemals sein würden, gewöhnen können, wenn ihnen nicht der Schmerz eines schleichenden und zuletzt nur allzu sehnlich herbei gewünschten Todes angehaftet hätte.

„Ich habe mich gar nicht...“

Die die Besitzerin der Schulter, auf der er saß, blieb stehen, um das errötende Gesicht ihrer Gesprächspartnerin mit dem einen Auge, das man ihr nicht genommen hatte, streng zu mustern.

„Maxine, auch wenn es dir vielleicht noch nicht bewusst ist, weil du neu hier bist, so sollte dir das oberste Gesetz dieser Schule immer präsent sein: Begby sieht alles, Begby hört alles, Begby weiß alles. Widerspruch ist zwecklos.“

Maxine öffnete den Mund, Ashley bedeutete ihr jedoch, zu schweigen. „Wenn du jetzt darauf hinweisen möchtest, dass _Tori_ lieber als _Vic_ oder einfach nur als _V_ tituliert werden möchte: Zumindest gestern Abend scheint es sie nicht sonderlich gestört zu haben, als du mehrfach _Tori_ gestöhnt hast.“

Maxine schloss ihren Mund wieder.

„Du siehst, das gerade ausgeführte oberste Gesetz Blackwells hat seine Berechtigung.“ Ash zwinkerte mit dem ihr verbliebenen Auge.

Maxine schwieg einige Minuten, während sie ihren gemächlichen Trott, wie man ihn sich an dieser Schule nur an einem Sonntag Nachmittag erlauben konnte, fortsetzten. „Hat dir eigentlich mal jemand gesagt, dass du wie eine Piratin aussiehst, mit dieser Krähe auf der Schulter und der Augenklappe?“, wechselte sie schließlich das Thema.

Ashley schmunzelte. „Zuerst einmal ist das hier keine Krähe, sondern ein Rabe.“ Sachte streichelte sie ihrem treuen Gefährten über das Köpfchen, was mit einem zufriedenen Krächzen quittiert wurde. „Und ja, es gibt jemanden, der mich ganz gerne als Piratin tituliert. Dieser Jemand hat mir auch erzählt, dass du früher gerne als Piratin unterwegs warst.“

Maxine blieb abrupt stehen. „Warte, du kennst Chloe?“

„Überrascht?“

„Es ist in der Tat … unerwartet, dass die ungekrönte Königin Blackwells etwas übrig hat, für … Leute die nicht mehr an der Blackwell Academy eingeschrieben sind, aus … gegebenen Gründen“, stammelte Maxine

„Das hätte sie dir sicher erzählt. Wenn du sie denn mal zumindest angerufen hättest.“ Betreten blickte Maxine zu Boden, während Ashley ungerührt fortfuhr. „Und den Titel 'Ungekrönte Königin Blackwells' hebst du dir bitte für deine _Tori_ auf, falls sie es irgendwann doch schaffen sollte, mich als Vorsitzende des Vortex-Clubs abzusägen.“

Wieder setzten sie ihre Reise ohne Ziel fort, wieder schwiegen sie. Doch diesmal war es Ashley, die das Schweigen brach.

„Du wirst vielleicht überrascht sein, aber Chloe war auch mal Anwärterin für den Vortex-Club.“

„Oh.“ Maxine war sichtlich verdutzt. „Und, habt ihr sie aufgenommen?“

„Ich war damals in meinem Sophomore-Jahr und noch kein Mitglied des Clubs. Ich bin aber etwa zeitgleich mit ihr in diese ganze Vortex-Sache … reingerutscht. Das schweißt irgendwie zusammen“, schmunzelte Ashley. „Aber ja, sie ist – zwar mit sehr knappem Ergebnis, aber immerhin – in den Club aufgenommen worden, kurz nach Silvester 2011. Auf der Rückfahrt von ihrer Aufnahmezeremonie hat ihr jemand an einer Kreuzung die Vorfahrt genommen. Ich denke mal, den Rest der Geschichte kennst du.“ Das Schmunzeln war einem bitteren Zug auf Asleys Gesicht gewichen.

„Ihr steht euch nahe, oder?“ Maxine hatte Ashley eine Hand auf die noch freie Schulter gelegt.

„Ja, schon. Nach dem Unfall brauchte sie einfach jemanden, der für sie da war.“ Ash wurde vom Klingeln ihres Handys unterbrochen. „Wenn du mich entschuldigen würdest, ich habe noch etwas mit Generalissimo Franco zu regeln.“

„Generalissimo Franco?“ Maxine schmunzelte, angesichts des Themenwechsels sichtlich erleichtert.

„Vortex-Angelegenheit“, winkte Asley ab.

Damit war seine Zeit in dieser Erinnerung zu Ende. Wieder einmal musste er zurückkehren in die rauen Gefilde der Gegenwart...

Maxine war schon im Gehen begriffen, als sie nochmals inne hielt. „Ich wollte dich ja noch etwas fragen, Ash...“

„Ashley, niemals Ash. Und falls du mich auf die ganzen Vermisstenposter, die überall auf dem Campus hängen, ansprechen willst...“

Maxine nickte erstaunt.

Ashley schüttelte leicht den Kopf, nur zwei, drei Mal. „Glaub mir, es gibt Dinge, die möchte man vielleicht auch gar nicht so genau wissen.“

Eine unausgesprochene Lüge und eine ausgesprochene Wahrheit. Das reichte ihm, um zu wissen, dass diese Gefilde nicht weniger rau, nicht weniger stürmisch waren als diejenigen, in die er nun zurückkehren sollte. Mit kräftigen Flügelschlägen erhob er sich von der Schulter, die ihm als so hervorragender Beobachtungsposten gedient hatte.

 


	13. Kapitel 6

**Kapitel 6**

 

**Pretty Vicious – Are You Ready For Me?**

 

„Du kommst hier nicht rein!“

„Wetten doch?“ Mit verschränkten Armen blickte Ash zu dem zwei Meter großen Türsteher auf. Wenn sie die Chance haben wollte, Firewalk live zu erleben, musste sie wohl oder übel an dem tätowierten Schrank auf zwei Beinen vorbei – auch wenn sie schon drauf und dran gewesen war, es sich noch einmal anders zu überlegen, als sie die baufällige alte Sägemühle das erste Mal gesehen hatte.

Andererseits kam für den Rückweg ein einstündiger Fußmarsch auf sie zu, den sie lieber später als früher antreten wollte. Frank war zwar so nett gewesen, sie mit seinem Wohnwagen auf dem Blackwell-Parkplatz aufzusammeln, Ash bezweifelte jedoch, dass er sie nun postwendend wieder zurückbringen würde, nur weil sie plötzlich doch keine Lust mehr hatte.

„Ich darf hier keine Kinder reinlassen. Anweisung von ganz oben. Also verzieh dich“, kam es vom Türsteher zurück.

„Ich geh hier aber nicht weg“, schmollte Ash.

„Dann bleib da halt stehen. Die Band fängt eh erst in einer halben Stunde an, eher noch später.“ Der Türsteher zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern.

„Gibt es ein Problem, Thunder?“, vernahm Ash nun eine eindeutig männliche Stimme hinter sich.

„Alles bestens, Boss. Diese Dame hier ist lediglich auf der Suche nach ihrer Kindergartengruppe.“ Der Türsteher lachte trocken auf.

Ash drehte sich um, um die Person, die sich hinter ihr aufgebaut hatte, in Augenschein nehmen zu können. Es handelte sich um einen braunhaarigen Mann, der zwar etwas kleiner gewachsen war als der Türsteher, aber trotz seines ziemlich hässlichen Bartes deutlich bedrohlicher wirkte als sein offenkundiger Angestellter Thunder.

Der Mann, der anscheinend der Besitzer der alten Sägemühle war, musterte Ash eingehend, was ihr die Gelegenheit gab, einen Blick auf die Tattoos seiner Unterarme zu werfen, die unter den Ärmeln seiner braunen Lederjacke verschwanden, um an seinem Halsansatz wieder aufzutauchen.

„Du bist also der Rabe, auf den Frank in letzter Zeit große Stücke hält.“ Ash zuckte zusammen, als der Mann wieder das Wort ergriff.

Der Türsteher hinter Ash prustete los. „Das ist doch nicht Franks Ernst, oder?“

„Probleme?“, hörte Ash nun eine dritte Stimme in Kombination mit sich schnell nähernden Schritten. Frank kam aus Richtung seines auf dem Sägemühlenvorplatz geparkten Wohnwagens auf die kleine Gruppe zugeeilt.

„Das ist das Mädel, von dem du letztens erzählt hast, oder?“ Der Mann deutete auf Ash.

„Japp“, kam es knapp von Frank zurück, der schon von der kurzen Gehstrecke außer Puste war. „Deine Meinung, Damon?“

Der als Damon angesprochene Mann nickte langsam. „Ich denke, dass ich anderer Meinung bin als der gute Thunder hier, was unseren … kleinen Gast angeht.“

„Gut. Dann müsste nur noch unser kleines Problem mit Drew behoben werden.“ Frank wirkte angespannt.

„Korrekt“, antwortete Damon mit finsterem Unterton. Dann klopfte er Ash so hart auf die Schulter, dass sie beinahe nach vorne über fiel. „Ich denke, wir können heute mal eine Ausnahme machen, was den Jugendschutz angeht. Auch wenn wir den sonst selbstverständlich immer sehr ernst nehmen. Nicht wahr, Thunder?“

„Aye, Sir.“ Thunder nickte zustimmend. „Sehr ernst.“

„Gut.“ Damon machte Anstalten, zu gehen, hielt dann jedoch nochmals inne. „Ist Napieralski schon da? Seine Schulden von den Hundekämpfen letzte Woche stehen noch aus.“

„Nein, noch nicht, Boss. Ich kann mich aber drum kümmern, falls er den Mumm hat, hier aufzukreuzen“, bot Thunder an.

Doch Damon winkte ab. „Ich mache das selber. Richte ihm, sobald du ihn siehst, aus, dass er sich bei mir melden soll.“

„Kein Problem, Boss“, bestätigte Thunder.

„Gut. Weitermachen.“ Mit diesen Worten stapfte Damon von dannen.

 

„Dieser Damon ist der Compagnon, von dem du mal erzählt hast?“ Ash saß neben Frank auf einer alten, durchgesessenen Couch, die durch ihre dreckig-grüne Farbe noch deutlich zerschlissener wirkte als sie in Wirklichkeit war. Die benutzten Spritzen, die in Griffweite der Couch lagen, sorgten auch nicht unbedingt für eine gehobenere Atmosphäre.

„Ja, ist er“, antwortete Frank kurz angebunden.

Das Innere der alten Mühle war nicht weniger baufällig als ihr Äußeres, die Einrichtung entsprechend spartanisch und abgenutzt. Einige hölzerne Tische mit schon von weitem wackelig aussehenden Stühlen verteilten sich im ansonsten leeren Raum. Am der Couch gegenüberliegenden Ende des Raumes war eine hölzerne Bar angebracht, an der zwei äußerst zwielichtige Gestalten – den stärker tätowierten der beiden hatte Frank als seinen „langjährigen Bekannten“ Sheldon vorgestellt – bereits mit ihrem dritten oder vierten Bier anstießen, während der Kerl hinter der Bar gelangweilt Eis in einen metallenen Eimer füllte, um dann einige Bierflaschen darin platzierte. Das flackernde, für Pastime Bier werbende Nennschild hinter der Bar wirkte schon beinahe einem Klischee entsprungen.

Aus einem größeren, durch eine Bretterwand abgetrennten Raum, dessen Eingang von einem ausgestopften Hirschkopf mit leuchtenden Augen bewacht wurde, drangen erste, verzerrte Gitarrentöne. Anscheinend hatte sich Firewalk zum Soundcheck bequemt.

„Die Jungs sind früh dran“, murmelte Frank. Gelangweilt griff er nach seiner Bierflasche und prostete damit einem Neuankömmling zu, bevor er einen großen Schluck nahm.

Ash quittierte Franks Aussage mit einem „Aha“.

„Normalerweise ziehen die vor ihren Konzerten immer noch einen durch“, erläuterte Frank mit einem Schulterzucken.

„Lass mich raten: Die lassen anschreiben und müssen ihre Schulden dann mit Konzerten in alten Bruchbuden wie dieser hier abarbeiten“, frotzelte Ash.

Frank verzog das Gesicht. „Woher zum Henker weißt du, wer bei mir anschreiben darf?“

„Halb Arcadia schreibt bei dir an, wenn man meiner äußerst vertrauenswürdigen Quelle Glauben schenken darf.“ Nun war es an Ash, mit den Schultern zu zucken.

„Will ich wissen, wer diese vertrauenswürdige Quelle ist?“, grummelte Frank.

„Da besagte Quelle noch einen Deckel bei dir offen hat, wahrscheinlich nicht.“ Ash grinste, während sie sich auf der schmuddelige Couch zurücklehnte und einen ersten Schluck von ihrem Bier nahm, das ihr Frank freundlicherweise ausgegeben hatte. „Du hast Damon also von mir erzählt?“, setzte sie dann an.

„Korrekt. Er – also, wir – sind auf der Suche nach jemandem, der daran interessiert ist, sich ein paar Dollar dazuzuverdienen. Und das ist bei dir ja augenscheinlich der Fall“, erläuterte Frank.

„Ihr wollt also, dass ich für euch arbeite? So wie euer Kumpel Drew?“, fragte Ash.

Frank nickte. „Jetzt tu mal nicht so, als ob du das nicht schon längst tätest.“

Ash war sofort klar, dass er auf die Medikamentenrezepte, die sie hin und wieder organisierte, anspielte. Aber das, was Frank nun vorschlug, klang nochmals nach einem ganz anderen Kaliber. „Drew wird aber sicher nicht erfreut sein, Konkurrenz von einem Freshman zu bekommen.“ Ash hatte in der Tat keinerlei Intention, sich mit jemandem anzulegen, der locker anderthalb Köpfe größer und fast doppelt so breit war wie sie. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass sie nicht allzu knapp bei Kasse war, sie also eigentlich auch gar keinen Bedarf hatte, sich für Geld in Schwierigkeiten zu bringen.

„Drew wird in wenigen Wochen seinen Abschluss in der Tasche haben und auf bestem Weg ins College sein. Was auch der Hauptgrund dafür ist, dass wir jemand neuen brauchen“, erläuterte Frank.

„Das ist aber nicht der einzige Grund, oder? Damon klang vorhin fast so, als ob ihr noch eine Rechnung mit Drew offen habt“, hakte Ash besorgt nach. Dass sie mit Drew keine Probleme bekommen sollte, beruhigte sie zwar; sie wollte es aber auch nicht darauf anlegen, es sich über kurz oder lang mit jemandem wie Damon zu verscherzen.

„Drew schuldet uns noch etwa 1.000 Dollar“, gab Frank unumwunden zu. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn der Schweinehund versucht, auf den letzten Metern ein großes Ding auf unsere Kosten zu drehen. Du dagegen solltest einfach zusehen, dass wir unseren Anteil bekommen, dann sind auch alle glücklich.“

Ash nickte. „Ok, ich werde mal drüber nachdenken.“

„Klar. Melde dich nur, bevor wir jemand anderen für den Job gefunden haben.“ Frank hielt Ash seine Bierflasche hin, damit sie anstoßen konnten.

„Wo wir gerade beim geschäftlichen sind: Du hast nicht zufällig einen Pint von meinem Stoff dabei?“, wollte Ash wissen.

„Du verbrauchst in letzter Zeit aber ein bisschen viel von dem Zeug“, grummelte Frank mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Ash biss die Zähne zusammen. Frank hatte nicht unrecht – seit Weihnachten war sie dazu übergegangen, sich hin und wieder einen _netten Abend_ zu machen, und die Tatsache, dass sie in den diesen Abenden folgenden Nächten von jeglichen Träumen verschont blieb, tat dieser Gewohnheit wahrlich keinen Abbruch. „Na, ich muss ja jetzt Leute anfixen, wenn ich demnächst für euch verkaufen soll“, witzelte Ash. So ganz unrecht hatte sie mit dieser Aussage ja auch nicht, da Nathan, ohne den unheilvollen Weihnachtsabend noch mal zur Sprache zu bringen, drei weitere Male bei ihr vor der Tür gestanden und nach einer Dosis ihres husten- und schmerzstillenden Opiats verlangt hatte.

„Stimmt wohl“, schmunzelte Frank. „Ich hab noch ein bisschen was in meinem Wohnwagen. Kannst dir dann bei mir was abholen, bevor du abhaust.“

Ash nickte. Das war ja doch besser gelaufen als erwartet.

„Hallo, Ash.“

Ash zuckte vor Schreck zusammen, als plötzlich eine Gestalt vor ihr und Frank wie aus dem nichts auftauchte. Beinahe hätte ihre Mitschülerin, die sich da vor ihr und Frank aufgebaut hatte, nicht erkannt, so sehr unterschied sich Rachel Ambers Auftreten hier von dem in der Schule.

„Hi, Rachel. Du wärst ehrlich gesagt die letzte, mit der ich hier gerechnet habe – schon gar nicht in so einer Montur.“ Mit einer anerkennend hochgezogenen Augenbraue musterte Ash ihr Gegenüber, das in eine dunkle, mit verschiedensten Flicken besetzte Jacke, unter der ein schwarzes T-Shirt hervorlugte, sowie schwarze, zerrissene Leggings gekleidet war.

„Ich muss aber gestehen, dass ich mich so deutlich wohler fühle.“ Grinsend strich Rachel über ihre Jacke.

„Und ich hatte schon die Hoffnung, ich wäre nicht der einzige Grunge-Anhänger Blackwells“, grummelte Ash enttäuscht.

„Ach, wegen den Flanellhemden, oder?“, lachte Rachel. „Seitdem Grunge tot ist, laufen doch quasi alle mit solchen Hemden rum.“

„Pearl Jam sind nach wie vor auf Tour, genauso wie Alice in Chains. Auch wenn deren neuer Sänger nichts kann. Und Soundgarden haben haben auch erst letzten Monat wieder ein Konzert gegeben. Tot ist anders“, protestierte Ash mit verschränkten Armen.

„Echt, Soundgarden spielen wieder?“ Frank wirkte ehrlich überrascht. „In deinem Alter hatte ich ein Poster von Chris Cornell über meinem Bett hängen!“

„Ähm, zu viele Details, Frank“, frotzelte Ash. „Aber echt jetzt? Die einzige andere Person in diesem Kaff hier, die Grunge hört, ist mein Dealer?“

„Nicht unbedingt. Wie du siehst, teilen hier ja einige zumindest ein paar Grundeinstellungen des Grunge.“ Frank deutete mit einer knappen Geste auf die gebrauchten Spritzen, die nach wie vor unbeachtet neben der Couch lagen. „Ich verkaufe das Zeug übrigens zusammen mit einer Nase Koks als Layne-Staley-Gedächtnispaket.“

Ash verdrehte die Augen. „Staley war Gott. Über Gott macht man keine Witze.“

„Ich lass euch dann mal wieder alleine, ok?“, verkündete Rachel. Im Nebenraum hatte sich tatsächlich bereits eine kleine Menschenmenge gebildet, die auf den Beginn des Konzerts wartete.

„Klar, kein Problem. Man sieht sich heute Abend sicher noch mal“, antwortete Ash.

„Das will ich doch hoffen.“ Rachel zwinkerte mit einem vielsagenden Grinsen auf den Lippen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg in den Moshpit machte.

„Die kleine ist süß. Wer ist die?“, fragte Frank, als Rachel außer Hörweite war.

„Rachel Amber. Eine Mitschülerin von mir. Und im Übrigen deutlich zu jung für dich.“ Unwillkürlich kam Ash ihr Aussetzer während des Haggiskochens mit Chloe in den Sinn. „ _Selbst der Bulle dahinten weiß, dass Rachel mit Frank rumgehangen hat. Ich meine, sprich nicht mit dem Cop darüber, Blödmann.“_ Vielleicht war Nathan in diesem Punkt also doch falsch informiert gewesen. Andererseits: Die ganze Szene musste sich mehrere Jahre in der Zukunft abgespielt haben. Genug Zeit also, damit sich die beiden noch das ein oder andere Mal über den Weg laufen konnten, insbesondere in einer Kleinstadt wie Arcadia Bay, in der garantiert jeder zumindest fast jeden kannte.

„Gerald“, vernahm Ash neben sich. Frank hatte wieder seine Bierflasche zum Gruß erhoben – diesmal anscheinend an einen Glatzkopf mit Kinnbart gerichtet, der, während sie sich mit Rachel unterhalten hatten, ein Auto im Rückwärtsgang über eine Rampe in die Mühle gefahren hatte und nun mit einigen Kartons im Kofferraum seines Wagens zu Gange war. „Wenn du ein Band-T-Shirt willst, ist das jetzt die Gelegenheit dazu, eins käuflich zu erwerben.“ Frank deutete auf den Glatzkopf.

„Das ist eine gar nicht mal so schlechte Idee“, stimmte Ash zu, während sie ihre leere Bierflasche beiseite stellte und sich von der Couch aufrappelte. „Es scheint ja auch bald loszugehen.“ Tatsächlich stimmten Firewalk gerade den ersten Song des Abends an.

„In der Tat“, nickte Frank. „Du kommst dann nachher noch mal vorbei? Wegen deinem Zeug?“, wollte er dann wissen. „Eventuell kann ich dich auch mit zurück nach Arcadia Bay nehmen, wenn du keine anderweitige Mitfahrgelegenheit findest.“

„Ok, das wäre natürlich super“, bestätigte Ash. „Dann sehen wir uns also nachher noch mal.“ Sie griff sich eine der Bierflaschen aus dem Eimer, den der Barkeeper kurz zuvor mit Eis präpariert und dann allem Anschein nach der Allgemeinheit zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, und prostete Frank zu, nur um sich anschließend verzweifelt nach einem Flaschenöffner umzusehen und, wie zu erwarten, keinen zu finden.

Schulterzuckend trabte Ash auf den angeblichen T-Shirt-Verkäufer zu. Wer brauchte schon Bier, wenn man ein Firewalk-T-Shirt haben konnte?

„Was kann ich für dich tun, Kleine?“, grummelte der Glatzkopf, der sich inzwischen lässig an seinen Wagen gelehnt hatte. „Bekommst du die Flasche nicht auf?“ Seine Mundwinkel zuckten für einen Sekundenbruchteil nach oben.

„Unter anderem. In erster Linie wollte ich aber ein T-Shirt käuflich erwerben.“ Ash drückte dem Glatzkopf ihre Flasche in die Hand, die dieser mit einem einfachen Handgriff an der Unterkante des Kofferraums öffnete.

„Bitte sehr.“ Er gab Ash ihre Flasche zurück. „Die T-Shirts kosten 20 Mäuse das Stück.“

Ash kramte in ihrer rechten Hosentasche nach ihrem Portemonnaie. Wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie mit einem deutlich höheren Preis für das T-Shirt gerechnet. Andererseits würde sie nicht darauf wetten, dass T-Shirts, die bei einem illegalen Konzert in einer baufälligen Sägemühle verkauft wurden, umsatzsteuerpflichtig waren...

„Hier.“ Der Glatzkopf drückte Ash ein T-Shirt in die Hand. „Viel Spaß noch und … denk dran, dass das hier kein Spielplatz ist.“

„Das ist mir schon zu Ohren gekommen“, grummelte Ash, bevor sie dem T-Shirt-Verkäufer mit ihrem nun offenen Bier zuprostete und sich dann langsam in Richtung des Nebenraums bequemte. Wenn sie der lauter werdenden Musik glauben konnte, wurde es langsam Zeit für den Moshpit.

 

Ash fröstelte leicht, als sie aus der überheizten Sägemühle hinaus in die kühle Mainacht trat. Immerhin vertrieb die Kälte die Wirkung des Alkohols, zumindest für den Moment. Firewalk spielten zwar noch, aber die Musik war ihr zu laut, der Moshpit zu heftig geworden. Zeit also, zu sehen, wohin sich Frank verkrochen hatte und sich dann auf die eine oder andere Art und Weise auf den Weg ins Wohnheim zu machen.

„Alles ok, Kleine?“ Thunder, der Türsteher, stand immer noch, nur mit dem Tanktop, das sich über einen massigen Körper spannte, bekleidet, vor dem Eingang der Mühle.

„Alles bestens. Ich habe mich lediglich gerade daran erinnert, dass ich keine Menschen mag.“ Ash musterte skeptisch Franks schäbigen Wohnwagen. Aus der Frontscheibe – dem einzigen Fenster des Wohnwagens, das nicht mit Pappe abgeklebt war – drang Licht.

„Aha“, kommentierte Thunder knapp, bevor er wieder schweigend in die Nacht hinaus starrte.

Grußlos setzte sich Ash wieder in Bewegung.

Frank mochte sich zwar bereits in sein trautes Heim zurückgezogen haben, dies hinderte ihn jedoch nicht daran, Ashs energisches Klopfen an seiner Tür gekonnt zu ignorieren. Wie war das noch gleich? An der Wohnwagentür rütteln und „ **Drogen! Drogen!** “ rufen hatte Chloe ihr doch einmal empfohlen.

Und tatsächlich zeigte dieses Vorgehen umgehend seine Wirkung: Die Tür flog auf und zusammen mit einem Schwall abgestandener Luft und dem charakteristischen Geruch von Gras, Bier und Pumakäfig quoll Ash Franks genervte Stimme entgegen. „Mach keinen Scheiß, Begby.“

Frank wankte bereits wieder Richtung Fahrersitz, als Ash eintrat. Zu ihrer großen Überraschung war der Drogendealer jedoch nicht allein: Chloes beste Freundin Maxine, ausnahmsweise nicht in einen grauen Hoodie, sondern in ein rotes Flanellhemd, wie sie es eher von Rachel gewohnt war, gekleidet, hockte auf dem Beifahrersitz und tippte gelangweilt auf ihrem Handy herum. „Ähm, wenn ich störe...“, setzte Ash an.

Frank blieb, eine Hand auf der Rückenlehne des Fahrersitzes liegend, stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. „Nein, nein, wir haben auf dich gewartet. Also, sie hat auf dich gewartet. Mir ist es im Grunde egal“, grummelte er.

Max blickte mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht auf. „Ah, da ist sie ja.“

Frank ließ sich mit einem Ächzen auf den Fahrersitz fallen, während Ash einige Schritte näher kam. „Ich muss offen zugeben, dass du die Letzte bist, mit der ich hier gerechnet hätte, zumindest nachdem, was Chloe mir über dich erzählt hat.“

„Ich habe meine Gründe, hier zu sein. Und die bestehen nicht nur in Chloe, die einmal mehr ein guter schlechter Einfluss auf mich sein wollte und mich deshalb auf ein illegales Punkkonzert geschleift hat.“ Max grinste schelmisch.

„Ach ja, Chloe hatte ja mal erzählt, dass sie mit dir auf das Konzert gehen wollte“, erinnerte sich Ash. „Wie seid ihr an Thunder vorbeigekommen?“

„Der Türsteher? Chloe … kann sehr überzeugend sein.“ Max zwinkerte. „Außerdem meinte er, dass hier eh schon eine Kindergartengruppe unterwegs sei.“

Ash verdrehte die Augen.

„Und du meinst wirklich, dass sie die richtige für dein Projekt ist?“, mischte sich nun Frank ein. Er hielt inzwischen einen Löffel in der einen und einen Suppenteller mit Bohnen, die, dem Geruch nach zu urteilen, in Tabascosauce schwammen, in der anderen Hand. „Du kannst dir übrigens einen der Kartons da schnappen und dich draufsetzen.“ Er deutete mit dem Löffel auf einen Stapel verstaubter Umzugskisten, die direkt neben dem Beifahrersitz standen.

Während Ash eine der Kisten entstaubte und zwischen Fahrer- und Beifahrersitz wuchtete, beugte sich Max zu Frank herüber und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr, von dem Ash nur die Begriffe „Diner“, „Chloe“ und „Damon Merrick“ verstand. Frank schien, seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, von dem Gesagten jedoch nicht nur überrascht, sondern auch ziemlich beeindruckt zu sein. „Echt jetzt? Begby, ich muss offen zugeben, dass du krasser drauf bist, als ich bisher vermutet habe“, kommentierte er mit anerkennend hochgezogener Augenbraue.

„Öhm, ok, wenn du das sagst...“, stammelte Ash. „Aber was ist das jetzt für ein Projekt, von dem ihr gerade gesprochen habt?“

Max lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz zurück und schwieg mehrere Sekunden. „Wir brauchen deine Hilfe. Oder eher: Ich brauche deine Hilfe“, setzte sie dann an.

„Ok, worum geht es?“, wollte Ash wissen, auch wenn sie dezent irritiert war, weil sich Max, die sie ja kaum kannte, mit ihrer Bitte um Hilfe ausgerechnet an sie wandte und nicht zum Beispiel an ihre angeblich beste Freundin Chloe.

„Ich müsste etwas weiter ausholen, wenn du erlaubst.“

Ash zog ihr Handy aus ihrer Hosentasche, um einen flüchtigen Blick auf die Uhrzeit zu riskieren. Es war deutlich früher, als sie befürchtet hatte. „Klar, der Abend ist ja noch jung.“

„Du kennst Rachel Amber?“, begann Max ihre Ausführungen.

„Flüchtig“, antwortete Ash knapp.

„Das ist die süße kleine, die dich vorhin angesprochen hat, oder?“, mischte sich nun Frank ein.

Ash nickte, während Max Frank mit einem strafenden Blick bedachte. „Glaub mir, sie ist zu jung für dich.“

Frank verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich wieder seinen Bohnen.

„Also. Was weißt du über ihre Eltern?“, fuhr Max nun fort.

„Ich glaube, sie erwähnte mal, dass ihr Vater Anwalt oder sowas in der Richtung wäre“, antwortete Ash.

„Staatsanwalt“, korrigierte Max.

„Dann solltest du deine Finger wirklich bei dir behalten, Frank“, witzelte Ash.

Max ignorierte den Einwurf und holte stattdessen ein Polaroid hervor, das sie Ash nun unter die Nase hielt. „Das sind James und Rose Amber, zusammen mit ihrer liebreizenden Tochter Rachel. Fällt dir etwas auf?“

Ash nahm das Foto entgegen und studierte es eingehend. Es war ein beinahe klischeehaftes Familienfoto. Rachel mit irgendeiner Art von Trophäe in der Hand zufrieden lächelnd; ihr Vater, ernst und zugleich auch stolz dreinblickend, hatte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt; Rachels Mutter, mit einem dezenten Lächeln im Gesicht und einer Hand auf Rachels Rücken liegend in die Kamera blickend.

„Ein ganz normales Familienfoto, würde ich behaupten.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern.

Max hielt Ash noch ein Polaroid entgegen. „Das hier ist Sera Gearhardt. Fällt dir jetzt etwas auf?“

Das Foto zeigte eine blonde Frau, die mit eindringlichen grauen Augen ausdruckslos in die Kamera starrte. Es brauchte Ash nicht mehr als einen flüchtigen Blick, um das offensichtliche zu erkennen. Diese Frau sah aus wie das Abziehbild einer um dreißig Jahre gealterten Rachel Amber. Ash schnappte nach Luft.

„Vor ihrer Scheidung vor 14 Jahren hieß sie Sera Amber“, erwähnte Max nun das offensichtliche.

„Lass mich raten: Rachel weiß nicht, dass die Ehefrau ihres Vaters nicht ihre biologische Mutter ist, und du planst jetzt ein großes Familientreffen, bei dem alle glücklich zusammen Kuchen essen?“, frotzelte Ash.

Doch Max schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ganz im Gegenteil. Sera hat sich seit der Scheidung keinen Deut mehr für ihre Tochter interessiert und ich glaube, es wäre nach wie vor für alle Beteiligten besser, wenn sie sich weiterhin aus Rachels Leben heraushalten würde.“

„Warum?“, wollte Ash wissen.

Sekunden später kam aus Franks Richtung ein Tütchen hellbraunen Pulvers angesegelt. „Deswegen. Sera war eine langjährige treue Kundin von mir. Zumindest, bis sie vor einen Jahr einen Entzug gemacht hat. Seitdem habe ich von ihr weder etwas gesehen noch gehört.“

„Und jetzt, wo sie ihr Leben zurück hat, will sie auch ihre Tochter wiedersehen“, fuhr Max fort.

„Was ihr gutes Recht ist, denke ich“, kommentierte Ash.

Doch Max schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Was würdest du sagen, wenn ich dir erzähle, dass Rachel in wenigen Jahren mit großen Mengen Drogen auf dem Schulgelände erwischt wird? Dass manche behaupten, sie würde feiern wie eine Fanatikerin? Kurzum: Dass sie ein massives Drogenproblem entwickelt?“

 _Rachel hat gefeiert wie eine Fanatikerin. Mehr als ich._ Diese Aussage kam Ash nur zu bekannt vor. „Du glaubst, dass Rachel über ihre Mutter mit harten Drogen in Kontakt kommen wird?“

Diesmal nickte Max. „Ich habe … meine Gründe dafür, anzunehmen, dass das früher oder später geschehen wird.“

Ash runzelte die Stirn. Die ganze Geschichte kam ihr immer noch spanisch vor. „Warum bist du eigentlich so besorgt um Rachel? Schließlich mischst du dich da in das Leben von jemandem ein, mit dem du wahrscheinlich noch kein Wort gewechselt hast. Und das nur wegen einiger … Vorahnungen.“

Anstatt zu antworten, zückte Max ihr Handy und hielt Ash einen geöffneten Chatverlauf unter die Nase. Zu sehen war ein Selfie von Chloe – die eine recht amüsierte Rachel im Arm hatte. „Maximo Lider! Guck mal, was ich gefunden habe!“ hatte Chloe dem Foto noch hinterhergeschickt, was Max mit einem „Gute Arbeit, Che“, beantwortet hatte.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass sich die beiden so nahe stehen“, ließ Ash überrascht verlauten.

„Tun sie auch nicht. Zumindest noch nicht. Aber warte mal die Schulaufführung von Shakespeares _Der Sturm_ übermorgen ab.“ Max zwinkerte vielsagend.

„Halten wir fest: Du versuchst, deine beste Freundin mit der Musterschülerin Blackwells zu verkuppeln, um dich dann in das Leben der Letztgenannten einmischen zu können. Also noch mal meine Frage: Warum tust du das?“ Irgendetwas war doch faul an der ganzen Sache, so viel stand für Ash fest.

„Es … gibt Dinge, die ich dir nicht erzählen kann. Zumindest im Moment nicht. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass du sie mir eh nicht glauben würdest. Aber vertrau mir, eher früher als später wirst du mehr erfahren als dir lieb ist“, verkündete Max mit dem traurigen Lächeln derjenigen, die zu viel wussten, auf den Lippen.

Ash spürte eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter. Frank hatte seine leeren Teller beiseite gestellt und sich dafür einen Joint angezündet. „Ich habe meine Gründe dafür, ihr zu vertrauen, und du solltest das auch tun. Es wird garantiert nicht zu deinem Nachteil sein.“ Sein Blick sagte Ash nur zu deutlich, dass es kein erfreuliches Geheimnis war, das Max mit ihm geteilt hatte.

„Gut, vielleicht sollte ich das alles auch gar nicht allzu sehr hinterfragen – zumindest nicht, bis ihr mir endlich eröffnet, was zur Hölle ihr jetzt eigentlich vor habt, um diese Sera davon abzuhalten, sich mit ihrer Tochter zu treffen, und worin insbesondere mein Anteil an der ganzen Geschichte bestehen wird“, grummelte Ash.

Eigentlich war sie ja absolut kein Mensch, der sich in die Angelegenheiten anderer Leute einmischte, insbesondere dann nicht, wenn sie diese Leute kaum kannte. Andererseits schien Max mehr zu wissen, als sie zugeben wollte. Dinge, die, so hatte Ash den Eindruck, mit ihren Träumen zu tun haben könnten. Und das war für sie Grund genug, sich Maxines Plan zumindest einmal anzuhören.

Max wirkte einige Sekunden geistig abwesend, beinahe so, als würde sie ein letztes Mal ihre Gedanken sortieren. „Rachel wird Chloe morgen dazu anstiften, gemeinsam mit ihr die Schule zu schwänzen“, setzte sie dann an.

„Sagt deine vertrauenswürdige, aber höchst geheime Quelle?“, unterbrach Ash ihre Gesprächspartnerin, schob jedoch umgehend ein „Sorry“ hinterher.

Max nickte. „Ja, das sagt meine Quelle. Genauso, wie besagte Quelle behauptet, dass Rachel und Chloe ihre freie Zeit im Culmination State Park, einem Naturschutzgebiet außerhalb der Stadt, verbringen werden.“ Leichte Verärgerung klang in Max' Stimme mit, verrauchte mit ihren nächsten Sätzen jedoch wieder. „Dummerweise haben Rachels Vater James und Sera Gearhardt für morgen Vormittag im selben Park ein Treffen angesetzt.“

„Lass mich raten: Es wird so kommen, wie es kommen muss und Rachel erwischt ihren Vater dabei, wie er sich mit einer ihr unbekannten Frau trifft“, vervollständigte Ash Max' Ausführungen.

„Genau. Rachel wird dann ihren Vater übermorgen, nach der Premiere von Shakespeares _Sturm,_ zur Rede stellen und die Wahrheit über seine vermeintliche Liebhaberin erfahren. Ich denke, du kennst Rachel gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie diese Sache nicht wird auf sich beruhen lassen können und deshalb weitere Nachforschungen anstellen wird. Was nicht nur dazu führen wird, dass sie sich und Chloe in Schwierigkeiten – im Sinne von lebensbedrohlichen Schwierigkeiten! - bringt, sondern mit diesem Vorhaben auch noch erfolgreich sein wird. Mit den vorhin erläuterten Konsequenzen für Rachels weiteres Leben.“ Max presste ihre Lippen zusammen.

„Und deswegen willst du die Ereignisse morgen in andere Bahnen lenken?“, wollte Ash wissen.

„So ist es“, bestätigte Max. „Und dabei brauche ich deine Hilfe. Während ich mein möglichstes tun werde, James Amber daran zu hindern, zu dem Treffen zu erscheinen, brauche ich jemanden, der Sera aus dem Park schafft.“

„Klingt nach einem Kinderspiel. Nicht“, grummelte Ash. Diese Aktion konnte in der Tat … heiter werden.

„Glaub mir, dein Part wird noch der einfachere sein“, erwiderte Max. „Du musst Sera lediglich mitteilen, dass James Amer sie kurzfristig versetzt hat – was jedoch nicht weiter schlimm für sie ist, da er nicht zu Zugeständnissen seine Tochter betreffend bereit gewesen wäre, du aber ganz zufällig jemanden kennst, der Kontakt zwischen ihr und Rachel herstellen kann.“ Max nickte zu Frank, der betont demotiviert mit der Hand winkte, in der er seinen Joint hielt.

„Und du meinst ernsthaft, diese Sera springt darauf an, wenn ihr ein dahergelaufenes Mädchen Unsinn erzählt?“ Ash war sich sicher, dass sich ihre Zweifel auch in ihrem Gesichtsausdruck widerspiegelten.

„Sie kennt Frank und ich wette, dass sie inzwischen auch verstanden hat, wie James Amber tickt“, erwiderte Max. „Außerdem wird sie früher oder später feststellen, dass James tatsächlich nicht auftauchen wird.“

„Was dann dein Part sein dürfte.“

„So sieht es aus“, nickte Max.

„Gut, also, James und Sera treffen sich nicht in diesem Park, Rachel bekommt folglich nichts davon mit, dass sich ihr Vater mit einer fremden Frau trifft, erfährt nichts über ihre biologische Mutter und alle sind glücklich?“, fasste Ash zusammen.

„So lautet der Plan. Falls das für dich noch nicht Grund genug sein sollte, mir zu helfen...“ Max nickte Frank zu, der Ash daraufhin eine Arzneimittelflasche vor die Nase setzte.

„Geht auf ihre Rechnung.“ Frank deutete auf Max.

Ash lachte trocken auf. „Ok, du versuchst also, Rachel davon abzuhalten, drogenabhängig zu werden, aber bei der kleinen, unwichtigen Ash Begby ist alles egal?“

Wieder trat dieses geheimnisvolle, wissende Lächeln auf Max' Lippen. „Glaub mir, Ash, es stehen noch deutlich größere Ereignisse an als diese … Plänkeleien hier, und deine Rolle dabei wird eine deutlich größere sein, als du dir im Moment vorzustellen wagst. Und dann wird alles einen Sinn ergeben.“

 _Ein Sturm zieht auf._ Plötzlich schoss dieser Satz aus den Untiefen ihrer Erinnerungen in Ashs Bewusstsein. Max wusste ganz eindeutig mehr, als sie zugab – wichtige Dinge, _Dinge von Bedeutung_.

Ash nahm die Arzneimittelflasche in die Hand und studierte sie eingehend, bevor sie sie wieder beiseite stellte und Max entschlossen in die Augen sah. „Ich schätze dann wohl, dass ich deine Bitch bin, wie man heutzutage so schön sagt.“

 

Ash kniff vom Blitz der Handykamera geblendet die Augen zusammen. „Ist gut geworden“, vernahm sie Maxines Stimme neben sich.

„Das will ich auch sehr hoffen. Noch mal lasse ich das nämlich nicht über mich ergehen“, grummelte Ash, während sie das Handyfoto, das ihr Max nun unter die Nase hielt, in Augenschein nahm. Es zeigte die müde in die Kamera lächelnde Ash, die von der im Profil abgebildeten Max einen Kuss auf die Wange verpasst bekam.

„Ach, komm, jetzt tu mal nicht so. Ich weiß doch, dass du gerne von attraktiven Frauen geküsst wirst“, antwortete Max mit einem spielerischen Unterton. „So, Chloe weiß jetzt, dass wir auf dem Weg nach Blackwell sind und ich heute Nacht bei dir bleibe.“

„Dann hoffen wir mal, dass wir da auch heil ankommen“, entgegnete Ash mit leidendem Unterton. Eigentlich sollte sie ja froh darüber sein, dass sich Frank bereiterklärt hatte, sie beide nach Blackwell zu fahren, aber sein Fahrstil wurde mit fortschreitendem Cannabiskonsum nicht unbedingt besser. Da grenzte es schon fast an ein Wunder, dass ihn die Polizei – nach eigener Aussage – bisher noch nie aus dem Verkehr gezogen hatte.

„Gern geschehen“, murmelte Frank, blieb dabei jedoch konzentriert auf die Straße fixiert.

Ashs Handy kündigte mit einem Piepsen eine eingehende Nachricht an. „Wenn du meinem Ersten Maat auch nur ein Haar krümmst, werde ich persönlich dafür sorgen, dass du den Tag, an dem du geboren wurdest, zutiefst bereuen wirst!“, ließ Chloe sie wissen.

„Was wichtiges?“, wollte Max nicht ohne Neugierde in der Stimme wissen.

„Bist du sicher, dass Chloe nicht auf dich steht?“, fragte Ash, während sie Max die Nachricht lesen ließ. „Nach deiner Aktion an Halloween wollte sie auch unbedingt von mir wissen, ob du gut küssen kannst.“

„Echt jetzt?“ Max machte große Augen.

„Jepp. Von unserem weihnachtlichen Haggiskochen hat sie dir doch sicher erzählt, oder?“

„Ach so, ja. Sie sprach aber lediglich davon, dass du mit Rachel rumgemacht hättest.“ Max wackelte vielsagend mit den Augenbrauen.

Ash verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, aber auch nur, weil ein gewisser jemand wissen wollte, ob du gut küssen kannst – und ich zu meinem Bedauern in dieser Hinsicht noch keine Vergleichswerte vorzuweisen hatte.“

„Und dabei scheinst du ja ein echter Frauenmagnet zu sein“, ließ nun Frank wieder von sich hören, was Ash durchaus beruhige, da seine Beteiligung am Gespräch nur bedeuten konnte, dass er noch nicht am Steuer eingeschlafen war.

„Keine Sorge, Piraten sind bei mir gut aufgehoben. Außer, sie versuchen, mein Bett zu entern, dann kann ich für nichts garantieren“, tippe Ash in ihr Handy und drückte anschließend auf _Senden_.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Chloe es schon erzählt hat, aber ich habe mich an der Academy beworben“, begann Max ein Gespräch.

„Dann würdest du nach den Sommerferien in meinem Jahrgang einsteigen, oder?“, überlegte Ash.

„Ja, genau“, bestätigte Max.

„Chloe wird sich dann sicher freuen, dich häufiger zu sehen“, schmunzelte Ash. „Weißt du denn schon, welche Kurse du belegen willst? Ich habe … aus einer vertrauenswürdigen Quelle erfahren, dass Fotografie ja total dein Ding ist.“

„Ja, eigentlich schon, und Blackwells Fotografiekurs ist ja auch recht renommiert“, druckste Max herum.

„Aber?“

„Ich … habe schon mal sehr schlechte Erfahrungen mit einem Fotografiekurs gemacht. In erster Linie, weil der zuständige Lehrer ein Psychopath war. Das hat mir ein bisschen den Spaß am professionellen Fotografieren genommen. Aber vielleicht wäre dieser Foto-Kurs ja was für dich.“

Auch wenn Ash das leise Gefühl beschlich, dass noch mehr an der Sache dran war, als Max zu erzählen bereit war, beschloss sie, nicht weiter nachzuhaken. Wenn Max das Thema nicht weiter ausführte, hatte sie wahrscheinlich ihre Gründe dafür.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob Fotografie wirklich das Richtige für mich ist, auch wenn mir schon jemand den Foto-Kurs ans Herz gelegt hat. Aber ich drücke dir auf jeden Fall die Daumen, dass deine Bewerbung angenommen wird. Die Academy tut sich ja neuerdings etwas schwer damit, neue Schüler aufzunehmen.“ Ein ironisches Lächeln huschte über Ashs Lippen.

„Also ist die Umstellung auf das zweijährige Senior-Programm beschlossene Sache?“, fragte Max. Ash vermeinte, angesichts des Themenwechsels eine gewisse Erleichterung in ihrer Mimik erkennen zu können.

„Ja. Die diesjährigen Seniors werden die ersten sein, die in den Genuss des zweijährigen Kursus zu kommen, während ich eine der letzten Freshmen sein werde, die Blackwell zu Gesicht bekommen wird“, erläuterte Ash.

Der Wohnwagen hielt an. „So, die Damen, wir haben unser Ziel erreicht. Vielen Dank für Ihre Reise mit Bowers-Tours; wir würden uns freuen, Sie bald wieder an Bord begrüßen zu dürfen“, beendete Frank das Gespräch seiner beiden Passagiere.

„Hervorragend. Ich bin nämlich hundemüde.“ Wie zur Bestätigung gähnte Ash, während sie sich aufrappelte.

Max stand bereits und hielt die Tür des Wohnwagens auf. „Wenn ich bitten darf, Kadett. Der amtierende Captain wünscht, Blackwell zu entern.“

„Aye aye, Captain.“ Ash hüpfte aus dem Wohnwagen und machte einige erste, steife Schritte Richtung Wohnheim. „Gute Nacht, Frank“, rief sie noch, bevor Max die Wohnwagentür zuschlug und ihr folgte.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, dann wollen wir es mal dabei belassen – 9 Seiten sollten ja auch fürs erste reichen, oder? ;)  
> Nun denn, zuerst einmal möchte ich mich untertänigst dafür entschuldigen, dass dieses Kapitel so lange hat auf sich warten lassen. Ich bin nur leider vier Wochen lang nicht zum schreiben gekommen, und danach hat es dann natürlich erst mal etwas gedauert, bis ich wieder ins schreiben reingekommen bin. Die nächsten Kapitel dürften auch (dank NaNoWriMo) etwas schneller kommen.  
> Wie ihr sicher mitbekommen habt, geht es jetzt auch endlich mal los mit der Action – was auch so langsam Zeit wird, da diese FF hier schon jetzt mein (auf die Wortzahl bezogen) bisher umfangreichstes Werk ist. Ich denke mal, die aufmerksamen unter meinen Lesern werden auch schon ahnen, in welche Richtung der Plot gehen wird und was es sich mit Max auf sich hat ;)  
> Nun denn, dann hoffe ich mal, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und ihr auch beim nächsten noch mit dabei seid.


	14. Zwischenspiel 6

**Zwischenspiel 6**

 

„Tut mir leid, aber du stehst leider nicht auf der Liste.“

Diesmal saß er auf einer schweren Metallstange, an der ein schwarzer Samtvorhang hing, der die selbsternannten Halbgötter vom gemeinen Pöbel trennte, und beobachtete neugierig, wie die unwissentliche Bringerin des Todes, die auch in dieser Zeitlinie ihr Auge für einen Schluck aus Mimirs Brunnen gegeben hatte, Zugang auf den Olymp verlangte.

„Du weißt nicht, wer ich bin oder was ich hier tue, oder?“ Ein herablassendes Lächeln trat auf die Lippen des Mädchens, das es gewagt hatte, an die Pforte der Götter zu klopfen. „Und ich hatte Nate extra gewarnt, keinen Neuling den Türsteher machen zu lassen.“

„Ich fordere dich hiermit nochmals auf, jetzt zu gehen, wenn du nicht nach draußen eskortiert werden möchtest.“ Die Möchtegerntürsteherin bemühte sich redlich, bedrohlich zu wirken, scheiterte jedoch am höhnischen Gelächter ihres Gegenübers.

„Weißt du, was mit der letzten Person geschehen ist, die mir Widerworte gegeben hat?“

„N... nein“, stammelte die angesprochene, während sie ein wenig in sich zusammen sank.

„Schade. Die Polizei würde nämlich nur zu gerne wissen, wohin Kelly Davis verschwunden ist. Also, _Meghan_ , wenn du deine hübsche Visage nicht auch bald auf einem Vermisstenposter wiederfinden möchtest, solltest du mich jetzt vorbei lassen. Ich habe nämlich noch zu tun, und die ganzen Blinklichter und die beschissene Musik auf dieser dämlichen kleinen Party hier sind meiner Stimmung nicht sonderlich zuträglich.“ Die Einäugige war der Torwächterin nun bedrohlich nahe gekommen.

„Ah, beehrt uns die Mutter Oberin mal wieder mit ihrer Anwesenheit.“

Ash grummelte leise vor sich hin, als sich von hinten ein Paar Arme um sie schlang und sich ein warmer Körper an ihren Rücken schmiegte. Der so typische Geruch nach Jasmin, beinahe gänzlich von Alkoholdämpfen und Cannabiswolken überdeckt, grenzte den Kreis der für eine solche Tat infrage kommenden Personen sehr stark ein. „Hallo, Rachel. Wenn du mich los lässt, werde ich – vielleicht zumindest – auch meine Freude, dich zu sehen, artikulieren.“

„Na, was bist du denn so grummelig heute?“, hauchte Rachel ihr von hinten ins Ohr.

„Ich habe heute Abend noch was vor und würde deswegen gerne alsbald den Mist hier abliefern.“ Ash klopfte auf eine der Taschen ihrer Cargohose.

„Ah ja, die übliche Lieferung, wie konnte ich die nur vergessen.“ Rachel entließ Ash aus der Umarmung. „Ist schon in Ordnung, Meghan. Ash Begby ist … eine gute Freundin des Clubs“, fügte sie dann an die Türsteherin gewandt zu.

Meghan machte große Augen. „Du bist die berühmt-berüchtigte Ash?“

Ash hatte Mühe, sich nicht an den Kopf zu fassen. „Genau das habe ich die ganze Zeit versucht, dir zu vermitteln“, knurrte sie. „Und glaub mir, ich vergesse nie ein Gesicht.“

Rachel legte einen Arm um Ashs Taille, um sie durch den schwarzen Samtvorhang zu bugsieren und sie in die hinter dem Vorhang stattfindenden Bacchanalien einzuführen. „Du hast also heute noch ein Date?“

„Tja, es gibt halt Leute, die wollen von ihrem Dealer nicht nur Gras, sondern auch guten Sex.“ Ash warf Rachel einen wissenden Blick zu, die jedoch keine Miene verzog – auch wenn sie nur zu gut wusste, worauf Ash anspielte.

„Chlo war mit einer offenen Beziehung einverstanden. Und ich würde sogar fast wetten, dass sie genau in diesem Moment ihren Spaß hat“, erwiderte Rachel ungerührt.

Ash warf einen Blick auf ihre nicht vorhandene Armbanduhr. „Ne, Chlobro wartet noch auf ihr Date. Du weißt ja aus eigener Erfahrung, Drogendealer haben viel zu tun.“ Dass Chloe in erster Linie bei ihr aufschlug, um sich darüber zu beklagen, dass sich Rachel einmal mehr lieber an den nächstbesten Mitschüler ranschmiss, anstatt Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, ließ Ash lieber unerwähnt. Wer war sie schon, dass sie sich in das Beziehungsleben anderer Leute einmischte?

Diesmal verdrehte Rachel tatsächlich die Augen. „Dann will ich dich natürlich nicht von den geschäftlichen Dingen ablenken. Ich meine, ich hätte draußen in der Menge Mr. Jefferson gesehen. Und ich will es mir natürlich nicht entgehen lassen, einem alten Hipster beim Tanzen zuzusehen.“ Sie zwinkerte und bugsierte Ash dann auf ein eher deplatziert wirkendes Sofa, auf dem bereits eine viel zu gut gelaunt wirkende Victoria Chase lümmelte.

„Ah, hat sich die allwissende Ash also auch endlich her bequemt“, flötete ihr die Co-Vorsitzende des Vortex-Clubs ins Ohr. „Willst du was trinken?“

„Nein, danke, Victoria“, lehnte Ash mit knappen Worten ab, während sie sich einen Briefumschlag nahm, der bisher unbeachtet auf dem bereits ziemlich versifften Tisch, der direkt vor der Couch plaziert war, lag – neben einer noch warmen, in einer Bierpfütze liegenden Bong und einigen mehr oder weniger leeren, teils umgestoßenen Bierflaschen. Manch einer mochte einen solchen Anblick erbärmlich finden, für einen Haufen feierwütiger Schüler schien es dagegen der Himmel zu sein.

„Spaßbremse“, knurrte die bereits sichtlich angetrunkene Victoria.

„Wenn du Nates letzte Einkaufsliste gesehen hättest, würdest du hier auch kein Getränk mehr anrühren“, gab Ash ungerührt zurück, während sie den Umschlag öffnete und damit begann, das darin enthaltene Geld zu zählen. Zu ihrer Überraschung stimmte der Betrag nicht nur, es war sogar ein großzügiges Trinkgeld enthalten – freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt von der Prescott-Stiftung. Der gleichen Organisation, die auch den Behinderten-Fond Blackwells gestiftet hatte. Und das neue Wohnheim. Und, wenn es Ash genau darüber nachdachte, auch so ziemlich alles andere an dieser gottverdammten Schule.

Ashs Überraschung wurde jedoch noch größer, als sichVictoria nun an ihren Arm schmiegte. „Was hast du uns denn alles schönes mitgebracht?“

„Das übliche halt.“ Ash fischte mehrere Plastiktütchen aus den Taschen ihrer Hose und präsentierte Victoria ein ausuferndes Sortiment an mehreren Grassorten und diversen bunten Pillen.

„Sag mal, hast du eigentlich heute Abend noch was vor?“ Victoria rückte noch ein Stückchen näher.

„Ja, das habe ich in der Tat“, gab Ash kurz angebunden zurück. _Zum Beispiel der nächsten Person, die sie anfasste, eine reinzuhauen._

„Kari Price!“ Victoria sprang begeistert auf.

Ash blickte irritiert auf. Tatsächlich bahnte sich Chloe ihren Weg durch den VIP-Bereich. „Ah, da steckst du ja. Habe mich schon gewundert, wo du bleibst.“ Mit diesen Worten ließ sich Chloe Ash gegenüber auf eine weitere Couch fallen, auf der bereits eine Mitschülerin ihren Rausch ausschlief. Mit einem geübten Handgriff zog sie ihre Mütze von ihren neuerdings strahlend blauen Haaren.

„Sorry, heute scheint halt alles etwas länger zu dauern.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern und verstaute dann den Umschlag mit dem Geld in einer ihrer zahlreichen Hosentaschen. „Wie bist du hier überhaupt reingekommen?“

„Durch den Hintereingang, so wie immer. Da steht halt nie ein Türsteher.“ Chloe zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern. „Ist Rachel nicht hier?“, wollte sie dann, nach einigen suchenden Blicken durch die Menge, wissen.

„Die ist hinter diesem Fotografielehrer her“, setzte Ash zu einer Erklärung an. Doch Chloe war schon von Victoria abgelenkt, die ihr auf den Schoß gesprungen war und ihre Lippen auf Chloes gepresst hatte.

„Sorry, anscheinend habe ich heute Abend noch spontan was zu tun“, hörte Ash Chloe noch – dezent irritiert – an Victorias Lippen vorbei nuscheln, bevor sie den Kuss erwiderte.

Ash erhob sich vom Sofa. Einige Schritte entfernt saß Nathan allein, mit geschlossenen Augen und einem verträumten Lächeln auf den Lippen, in der Ecke. Ihrem Lieblingsgroßkunden wollte Ash zumindest noch einen kurzen Besuch abstatten, bevor sie – anscheinend wider Erwarten alleine – ins Bett gehen durfte; das war sie ihm angesichts des großzügigen Trinkgeldes noch schuldig. Seufzend ließ sie sich neben Nathan auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Wieder mal einer dieser dieser Tage, nicht wahr, Ash?“, fragte Nathan, ohne die Augen zu öffnen.

„Heute ist es echt furchtbar.“ Ash lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Immerhin bestand noch die Hoffnung, dass es morgen besser werden würde.

„Wenn du deinen Tag auf den letzten Drücker etwas besser machen willst: Das Zeug, das du mir letztens besorgt hast, ist echt super.“ Nathan zog ein Plastiktütchen mit hellbraunem Inhalt aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Lass mal stecken. Ich habe keine Lust, mir heute noch auf den letzten Metern eine Hepatitis einzufangen. Freut mich aber, dass ich dir … helfen konnte.“ Ein aufgesetztes Lächeln trat auf Ashs Lippen, auch wenn sie wusste, dass Nathan es durch seine geschlossenen Augen nicht sehen konnte. „Die Türsteherin hat übrigens mal wieder Theater gemacht.“

„Und?“ Dass Nathan an dieser Information komplett desinteressiert war, war nur zu offensichtlich.

„Ich habe ihr damit gedroht, dass ihr das gleiche Schicksal widerfährt wie Kelly.“ Ash schmunzelte. Sie wusste, dass sie mit dieser Aussage Nathans Aufmerksamkeit nur zu einfach gewinnen konnte.

Und tatsächlich riss Nathan überrascht die Augen auf. „Was zur Hölle weißt du über Kelly?“

„Genug, um zu wissen, dass ich im Zweifelsfall mit in der Scheiße stecke, sollte sie doch eines schönen Tages … wieder auftauchen.“ Ash biss die Zähne zusammen.

Nathan schloss seine Augen wieder. „Du weißt, was mit Leuten passiert, die zu viel wissen, oder?“

„Man sagt mir nach, ich wäre allwissend. Geschadet hat mir das bisher noch nie“, konterte Ash.

„Wenn du das sagst, Begby. Wenn du mich jetzt entschuldigst, ich habe zu tun.“ Nathan sank noch ein bisschen tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

„Klar. Dann mal bis irgendwann.“ Ash rappelte sich auf. Es wurde tatsächlich langsam Zeit für sie, ins Bett zu gehen, bevor dieser Tag noch … lästiger wurde als er eh schon war.

Und noch immer hockte ihr stummer, schwarz gefiederter Beobachter auf seiner Metallstange und besah sich, wie der Abgang der Heldin diesen Akt der Tragödie beendete – nur zu gut wissend, dass die Aufführung dieses Dramas bereits vorbei und Vergangenheit war, und es Zeit wurde, wieder dorthin zurückzukehren, wo Dinge noch in der Zukunft und nicht in der Vergangenheit lagen.

 


	15. Kapitel 7

**Kapitel 7**

 

**Nirvana – Where Did You Sleep Last Night**

 

Dieser Krach sollte gefälligst aufhören! War es denn zu viel verlangt, in Ruhe auszuschlafen, bevor sie sich wieder mit solch ärgerlichen Dingen wie frühmorgendlichem Sportunterricht herumschlagen musste!

Vorsichtig tastete Ash, beinahe noch im Halbschlaf, nach ihrem Wecker, konnte jedoch nur etwas warmes und weiches finden, das sie kurzentschlossen erst einmal festhielt. Erst, als sie ein lautes Räuspern vernahm, wurde ihr klar, dass es nicht ihr Wecker war, der da gerade Krach machte, sondern ihre Stereoanlage _Where Did You Sleep Last Night_ in der Unplugged-Version von Nirvana dudelte. Nur, dass sie am Vorabend ganz eindeutig nicht die Unplugged-Platte von Nirvana, sondern die von Alice in Chains aufgelegt hatte.

Ash blinzelte. Da lag tatsächlich jemand in ihrem Bett, wenn auch tief und fest schlafend. Und doch räusperte sich nun wieder jemand sehr vernehmlich. Grummelnd sah sich Ash um, so weit ihr das in ihrer liegenden Position möglich war – und stellte erschrocken fest, dass eine höchst vergnügte Chloe Price in ihrem Schreibtischstuhl lümmelte.

„Na, hattet ihr beiden gestern euren Spaß?“ Chloe wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen.

Ash versuchte, sich aufzurichten, und merkte dabei, dass sie noch immer etwas warmes und weiches in der Hand hatte. Irritiert folgte ihr Blick ihrem Arm hinab zu ihrer Hand – die nicht den Wecker erwischt hatte, sondern eine der Brüste der immer noch friedlich schlafenden Maxine Caulfield.

„Ähm. Es ist nicht das, wonach es aussieht“, stammelte Ash verdattert. „Wie kommst du überhaupt hier rein?“

„Mhm. Lass mich noch was schlafen, Chlobär“, nuschelte Max im Halbschlaf, als Ash ihre Hand von ihrer Brust nahm.

„So schwer sind die Türschlösser hier auch wieder nicht zu knacken. Hoffentlich haben die das beim Bau des Prescott-Wohnheims besser auf die Reihe bekommen.“ Chloe verdrehte die Augen.

„Dem Vernehmen nach lassen sich die Türen im neuen Wohnheim gar nicht mehr abschließen. Angeblich aus Sicherheitsgründen“, grummelte Ash und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. Sie lag mit einem Mädchen im Bett, dass sie im Grunde erst seit gestern Abend kannte, während sie sich mit deren bester Freundin unterhielt, die zufälligerweise gerade bei ihr eingebrochen war und direkt mal ihre Plattensammlung durchstöbert hatte. Der einzig sinnvolle Schluss, den sie daraus ziehen konnte, war, dass sie noch träumte. Oder diese verdammten Drecksviecher von Raben spielten ihr einmal mehr einen Streich.

Die Musik verstummte und die Stereoanlage öffnete mit einem leisen Summen das CD-Laufwerk – was bei Max augenscheinlich einen besseren Effekt zeigte als jeder Wecker, da sie sich endlich mit einem lauten Gähnen räkelte und sich dann auch aufrappelte.

„Na, Maxaroni, gut geschlafen?“, grinste Chloe über beide Ohren.

„Morgen, Chlo. Und ich glaube, ich habe zumindest besser geschlafen, als Ash.“ Max warf ihrer Bettgenossin einen flüchtigen Blick zu.

„Vier mal hat sie mich in der Nacht aus meinem eigenen Bett geworfen“, grummelte Ash.

„Echt jetzt?“ Chloe machte große Augen. „Wenn Max bei mir übernachtet, neigt sie immer total zum klammern.“

Ash vermeinte, einen leichten Rotschimmer auf Max' Wangen ausmachen zu können. Vielleicht war das aber auch nur eine vom Schein der Nachttischlampe verursachte optische Täuschung.

„Ich glaube, du verwechselst da was, Chlobär. Du bist nämlich diejenige von uns, die zum Klammern neigt.“

„Glaub dieser Frau kein Wort, Ash“, rief Chloe mit einem anklagend auf Max gerichteten Zeigefinger.

Ash war ausnahmsweise einmal froh, dass ihr Wecker klingelte und die für eine so frühe Morgenstunde viel zu laute Diskussion beendete.

„Ok, ich glaube, ich sollte euch dann mal besser eure Privatsphäre lassen. Natürlich nur, damit ihr euch in Ruhe umziehen könnt. Glaubt mir, ich werde jeden Knutschfleck finden“, frotzelte Chloe, während sie sich aus Ashs Schreibtischstuhl erhob.

„Wenn du wüsstest, wo ich überall Knutschflecken habe“, gab Max mit einem Wackeln ihrer Augenbrauen zurück.

„Na ja, sei es drum“ winkte Chloe ab. „Ich war so frei, euch Kaffee und Donuts mitzubringen.“ Sie deutete auf zwei dampfende Pappbecher und eine Papiertüte auf Ashs Schreibtisch, aus der sie sich sogleich einen Donut angelte. „Das ist übrigens ein höchst gemütlicher Stuhl. Ich glaube, ich brauche auch so ein Ding.“

„Der Bürostuhl des Direx soll wohl noch deutlich gemütlicher sein. Ich befürchte nur fast, dass du den nicht ohne weiteres entwenden kannst“, schmunzelte Max.

„Einen Versuch wäre es wert. Also, wenn mich die Damen entschuldigen, ich habe einen Stuhl abzuholen.“ Mit einer Verbeugung verschwand Chloe aus der Tür.

Seufzend ließ sich Ash zurück ins Bett fallen.

„Sorry. Chloe kann manchmal etwas … eigen sein“, entschuldigte sich Max.

„Das habe ich gemerkt. Aber immerhin hat sie Kaffee mitgebracht. Ich befürchte fast, dass wir den heute brauchen können“, grummelte Ash.

„Wohl wahr.“ Max schwang ihre Beine über die Bettkante. „Wenn du mich also entschuldigst. Wir haben schließlich einen straffen Zeitplan einzuhalten.“

 

„Wie zur Hölle bist du eigentlich an die Krankschreibungen für Chloe, Rachel und mich gekommen?“, wollte Ash wissen, während Frank den Motor seines Wohnwagens anließ.

„Dr. Hadley scheint da mit einem bisschen guten Zureden recht freigiebig zu sein.“ Max zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Das ist doch die, die an der Hauptstraße eine Gemeinschaftspraxis mit dem klein geratenen Schönheitschirurgen mit der großen Nase und dem humpelnden Nephrologen hat, oder?“, wollte Frank wissen, während er sehr zielstrebig den Wohnwagen vom Blackwell-Parkplatz steuerte.

„Japp“, bestätigte Ash. „Letztgenannter stellt mir auch immer meine Schmerzmittel-Rezepte aus.“

„Was hat ein Nierenspezialist mit einem kaputten Auge zu schaffen?“, fragte Max skeptisch.

Diesmal war es an Ash, ratlos mit den Schultern zu zucken. „Laut Dr. Hadley ist er der Schmerzexperte im Haus.“

„Na ja, ist ja im Grunde auch egal“, winkte Max ab. „Hauptsache, ihr bekommt keinen Stress, wenn ihr mal einen Tag fehlt.“

Plötzlich flog die Tür am hinteren Ende des Wohnwagens auf und ein kleiner, kläffender Welpe kam auf Max und Ash zu gewackelt. Noch bevor jemand „Hund!“ rufen konnte, stand Ash bereits auf der Umzugskiste, auf der sie nur Sekundenbruchteile zuvor noch gesessen hatte.

„Oh, scheiße, Pompidou!“, rief Frank genervt. „Keine Sorge, der tut nichts, der will nur spielen.“, fügte er dann an Ash und Max gerichtet hinzu.

„Das ist jetzt nicht der Punkt“, erwiderte Ash, als der Welpe damit begann, bellend um den Umzugskarton herumzuhüpfen.

„Na, komm her, kleiner.“ Max öffnete einladend die Arme und sofort sprang der Hund auf ihren Schoß.

„Ich … habe es nicht so mit Hunden, muss ich offen gestehen“, erläuterte Ash ihr Verhalten.

„Mach dir nichts draus, Ash. Du wärst nicht der erste Rabe gewesen, den er versucht, zu fangen und zu zerfleischen. Wenn auch bisher mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, nicht wahr, Kleiner?“ Frank warf dem Hund über die Schulter einen liebevollen Blick zu.

„Sag mal, Frank, gibst du eigentlich allen deinen Kunden Tiernamen?“, bemühte sich Ash nun um einen Themenwechsel.

„Ja. Meistens Hunderassen. Chloe ist zum Beispiel eine Bulldogge. Du bist da eine der wenigen Ausnahmen – aber unsere Geschäftsbeziehung ist ja schließlich auch eine andere als die zwischen mir und Chloe“, erklärte Frank. „Wir sind jetzt übrigens auch gleich bei der Amber-Residenz.“

„Ok, dann lass mich am besten hier raus. Ich laufe das letzte Stück. Es wäre unter Umständen ungünstig, wenn dein Wohnwagen hier gesichtet wird, der fällt in dieser Gegend einfach zu sehr auf“, ordnete Max an.

„Geht klar.“ Frank trat auf die Bremse.

Max setzte den Hund, dem sie bisher den Bauch gekrault hatte, auf dem Boden ab und sah im noch für einen Moment hinterher, als er wieder in den Raum dackelte, aus dem er kurz zuvor ausgebrochen war. „Nun denn. Dann mal viel Glück allerseits“, verabschiedete sie sich, während sie auf die Tür zutrat und diese öffnete.

„Danke. Glück ist wahrscheinlich das einzige, was diese Aktion hier vor dem katastrophalen Scheitern bewahrt“, grummelte Ash. Aber Max hatte da bereits die Tür hinter sich zu gezogen.

 

Ash biss die Zähne zusammen. Im Moment hielt sie sich zwar noch damit auf, einem Jogger in überraschend hässlichen Sportklamotten bei seinen ziemlich lächerlich wirkenden Dehnübungen zuzusehen, aber sie wusste nur zu gut, dass es langsam Zeit wurde, sich um ihr eigentliches Zielobjekt zu kümmern – zumal Sera bereits unter einer großen, vereinzelt an einem leie vor sich hin plätschernden Bachlauf stehenden Eiche auf James Amber wartete.

Sie atmete ein letztes Mal tief durch, dann setzte sich Ash in Bewegung. Irgendwie würde sie das hier schon unbeschadet über die Bühne bringen – und wenn nicht, bestand zumindest noch die Hoffnung, dass Max mehr Erfolg mit ihrer Mission hatte.

„Sie sind Sera Gearhardt, richtig?“

Sera schreckte aus ihren Gedanken auf und musterte Ash eingehend. „Entschuldung, kennen wir uns?“, wollte sie dann mit gerunzelter Stirn wissen.

„Nicht direkt. Wir haben aber einen gemeinsamen Bekannten“, leierte Ash den Text herunter, den sie vorher bereits zigfach im Kopf durchgegangen war. „Frank Bowers schickt mich.“

Sera zuckte fast unmerklich zusammen.

„Ich weiß, dass Sie sich heute hier mit James Amber treffen werden, in der Hoffnung, dass er Ihnen gestattet, Ihre Tochter Rachel wiederzusehen. James wird Sie aber kommentarlos versetzen. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass Sie nur zu gut wissen, dass eine Diskussion mit ihm zwecklos ist und Sie deswegen bereits mit dem Gedanken spielen, sich mit Frank in Verbindung zu setzen.“

Sera musterte Ash skeptisch, während diese unbeeindruckt fortfuhr.

„Frank wäre auch durchaus bereit, einer alten, treuen Kundin einen letzten Freundschaftsdienst zu erweisen und ein Treffen zwischen Ihnen und Rachel zu organisieren.“ Ash hielt Sera Franks Visitenkarte unter die Nase. Es hatte sie selber überrascht, dass ein Drogendealer Visitenkarten verteilte, und Sera nahm die Karte nicht weniger verwundert entgegen. „Also, ein gut gemeinter Rat: Gehen Sie nach Hause und rufen Sie dann diese Nummer an.“

Bevor Sera etwas erwiedern konnte, klingelten beinahe zeitgleich zwei Handys. Eines davon konnte Ash recht einfach als ihr eigenes identifizieren. Das andere dagegen schien Sera zu gehören, da diese begann, hastig in ihrer Handtasche zu kramen.

Das erste, was Ash in ihrer Jackentasche zu fassen bekam, war jedoch nicht ihr Handy, sondern ein Plastiktütchen. Ein flüchtiger Blick offenbarte ihr, dass es sich um das hellbraune Pulver handelte, das Frank ihr am Vorabend an den Kopf geworfen und das sie dann anscheinend unbeabsichtigt eingesteckt hatte. Wenn der ganze Mist hier vorbei war, musste sie zusehen, dass sie das Zeug umgehend los wurde, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Skip doch einmal Lust auf eine eingehende Taschenkontrolle hatte. Denn dann hätte sie ganz massiv Dreck am Stecken...

Endlich bekam Ash ihr Handy zu fassen. Es war eine Textnachricht von Max. Doch Ash brauchte diese Nachricht gar nicht erst zu lesen, um zu wissen was Sache war. Denn Sera hatte ihre SMS inzwischen gelesen und wandte sich nun mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen an Ash. „So, wie es aussieht, kommt James wohl doch noch, wenn auch ein wenig verspätet. Wenn du mich jetzt also entschuldigst...“

Bevor Ash zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, begann ihr Handy wieder zu klingeln. Es war ein eingehender Anruf von Chloe. _Fuck_. „Sie entschuldigen?“, Ash wedelte entschuldigend mit ihrem Handy, was Sera mit einem stummen Nicken quittierte, während Ash den Anruf annahm. „Chloe, ich...“

„Na, haben wir da jemanden beim Schwänzen erwischt?“, flötete Chloe gut gelaunt.

„Das sagt die richtige“, grummelte Ash, während sie sich panisch umsah. Chloe und Rachel mussten also schon irgendwo in Sichtweite sein. Was nicht gut war. Überhaupt nicht gut. „Ich bin gerade … in geschäftlichen Dingen für Frank unterwegs, daher bleibt ihr am besten wo ihr seid und haltet euch aus der ganzen Sache raus.“

„Ach, der soll sich mal nicht so anstellen. Als ob ihm irgendwas an der Anonymität seiner Kunden gelegen wäre.“ Ash hörte Chloe am anderen Ende der Leitung lachen. Tatsächlich hatte sie in einiger Entfernung, an einem bewaldeten Abhang, zwei Gestalten ausgemacht, die schnell näher kamen, sich sogar erdreisteten, ihr zuzuwinken. Ergo: Ashs Mission eskalierte deutlich schneller als erwartet.

Ash beendete den Anruf und wandte sich wieder an Sera. „Ms. Gearhardt, sie sollten im Interesse aller Beteiligten wirklich besser gehen.“

„Da bin ich anderer Ansicht“, antwortete Sera mit hochgezogener Augenbraue. „Schon allein, weil ich die beiden Gestalten da hinten, die anscheinend zu dir wollen, gerne kennen lernen würde. Vielleicht kennen die beiden meine Tochter ja auch, wenn sie schon so gesellig ist, dass sie sogar mit Abschaum wie Frank Umgang pflegt.“

Ashs seufzte entnervt. Der Zug war abgefahren, damit musste sie sich nun abfinden. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte ihr, dass die beiden Gestalten inzwischen deutlich näher gekommen und eindeutig als Chloe und Rachel identifizierbar waren. „So, wie es aussieht, werden Sie ihre Tochter wohl früher als erwartet kennenlernen“, nuschelte sie an Sera gewandt.

„Hi, Ash“, hörte sie nun Chloes Stimme hinter sich.

„Chloe, Rachel.“ Ash nickte den beiden zur Begrüßung zu. „Ich denke mal, ich bin hier eh fertig.“ Sie warf Sera einen letzten Blick zu, die ihr knapp zunickte. „Wenn ihr mich entschuldigt, ich habe noch zu tun.“ Ash warf einen vielsagenden Blick auf ihr Handy.

„Ähm, klar“, meldete sich nun die etwas verwirrt dreinschauende Rachel zu Wort, während Chloe nur in stummer Verwunderung zwischen ihr und Sera hin und her blickte.

Ash begann, im Gehen nach der auf ihrem Handy eingespeicherten Nummer von Frank zu suchen. Als sie kurz von ihrem Handy auf blickte, um nicht in die falsche Richtung oder gar gegen einen Baum zu laufen, fiel ihr in einiger Entfernung ein, nach seinem bereits an den Schläfen ergrauenden dunkelbraunen Haar zu urteilen, nicht mehr ganz junger Mann in einem teuer wirkenden Anzug auf, der eilig auf sie zu kam, dann jedoch wortlos an ihr vorbei rauschte. Sie brauchte nicht viel Fantasie, um diesen Mann als Rachels Vater zu erkennen.

Ash seufzte. Wunderte es sie wirklich, dass jemand, der mit den Worten _Integrität, Ehrlichkeit, Loyalität_ warb, ein dunkles Geheimnis hatte, das, wenn schon nicht sein Berufs-, doch zumindest sein Familienleben in die Tonne treten konnte?

„Ja, Frank, ich bin's. Kannst mich wieder einsammeln kommen. Die Mission ist gescheitert.“ Ash wartete gar nicht erst auf Franks Bestätigung, bevor sie wieder auflegte. Auf was für einen Scheiß hatte sie sich da eigentlich eingelassen?

 

„Und wie ist es bei dir gelaufen?“

Max hatte frustriert geschwiegen, sogar geistig abwesend gewirkt, während Ash die Rückfahrt in Franks Wohnwagen genutzt hatte, um ihr eine kurze Zusammenfassung ihrer gescheiterten Mission zu geben.

Max räsuperte sich, wahrscheinlich weniger aus Notwendigkeit, sondern viel mehr, um sich noch einen kurzen Augenblick zu sammeln. „Ich habe Mr. Amber an seiner Haustür abgefangen, als er sich gerade auf den Weg zum Park machen wollte. Hab ihm dann erklärt, dass seine Tochter gerade die Schule schwänzt und dummerweise in genau dem Park rumrennt, in dem er sich mit Sera treffen will. Ich habe ihm dann empfohlen, das Treffen kurzfristig abzusagen, damit Rachel nicht mit ansehen muss, wie sich ihr Vater mit einer ihr unbekannten Frau trifft und dass er versuchen solle, Sera aus dem Park zu schaffen, damit sie und Rachel sich auch nicht zufällig über den Weg laufen.

Aber so wie es aussieht, habe ich ihn in der Hinsicht falsch eingeschätzt, weil er dann direkt los wollte, die Sache eigenhändig und nicht nur telefonisch regeln. Bis er dann festgestellt hat, dass ihm jemand die Reifen seines Autos zerstochen hat. Die einzige Verdächtige im Umkreis von zehn Meilen – meine Wenigkeit – ist dann natürlich getürmt, während sich Mr. Amber ein Taxi gerufen hat. Ergo: Mein großartiger Plan ist ziemlich hart nach hinten losgegangen“, beendete Max mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen ihre Ausführungen.

„Und wie sieht deine weitere Planung aus, jetzt, da alles den Bach runter geht?“, wollte Ash lakonisch wissen.

„Da wir ja die Zeit bedauerlicherweise nicht zurückdrehen können, müssen wir zumindest zusehen, dass wir das schlimmste verhindern. Und natürlich aufpassen, dass sich unsere beiden Heldinnen nicht noch unnötig in Gefahr bringen“, gab Max mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen zurück. Irgendetwas schien sie ganz massiv zu ärgern, und Ash hatte den Eindruck, dass das nicht nur ihre gescheiterte Mission war, die Max' Unbill heraufbeschworen hatte.

„Ergo: Abwarten“, fasste Ash dann zusammen.

„Japp“, gab Max einsilbig zurück.

„Apropos“, war nun von Frank, der seinem Fahrstil nach zu schließen überraschend nüchtern war, zu hören. „Ich hatte ursprünglich vorgehabt, Chloe darauf anzusetzen, aber...“

„Die Sache mit Drew?“, wurde Frank abrupt von Max unterbrochen.

„Genau.“ Frank war einen überraschten Blick über die Schulter. „Wie sich Ash sicherlich noch erinnert, schuldet Drew Damon und mir noch ein nettes Sümmchen. Damon hat zwar vor, sich da eigenhändig drum zu kümmern, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn ihm jemand zuvor kommen könnte. Bevor es … Verletzte gibt. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass es schön wäre, wenn ich auch etwas davon habe, euch hier rumzukutschieren.“

„Gut, wir kümmern uns morgen drum“, antwortete Max, nun wieder deutlich motivierter und geistig präsenter als noch Minuten zuvor.

„Gut. Ruft mich einfach an, wenn ihr das Geld habt.“ Frank trat auf die Bremse. „Sie haben Ihr Ziel erreicht“, ließ er mit monotoner Stimme verlauten.

„Klar, machen wir. Und vielen Dank fürs Mitnehmen.“ Max sprang auf. „Ash, würde es dir etwas ausmachen, wenn ich dir noch für das Wochenende Gesellschaft leiste?“, wolle sie von ihrer Gastgeberin wissen, während sie ihr die Tür auf hielt.

„Kein Problem.“ Ash zuckte mit den Schultern. „Besorg dir nur bitte bis heute Abend einen Schlafsack. Noch mal lasse ich mich nämlich nicht aus meinem eigenen Bett schubsen.“

 

„Gut, wie sieht also der Plan für morgen aus?“ Ash lag gelangweilt auf ihrem Bett, während Max gerade ihren Schlafsack, den sie sich Gott weiß woher organisiert hatte, ausrollte.

„Morgen Abend zur Premiere des Sturms gehen.“ Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ach ja, und den Geldeintreiber über einen zwielichtigen Drogendealer geben. So weit ich weiß, haben die Bigfoots morgen Nachmittag Training. Das wäre unsere Gelegenheit, schnell und unkompliziert in Drews Zimmer zu schleichen, während er beim Training ist.“

„Und wie willst du in Drew Zimmer kommen, wenn ich fragen darf?“, wollte Ash skeptisch wissen.

„Die Türen im Prescott-Wohnheim haben keine Schlösser. Hast du zumindest heute morgen behauptet“, erinnerte Max sie an ihr frühmorgendliches Gespräch mit Chloe.

„Ach ja, die schönen und reichen unter uns haben sich ja zu Beginn des Halbjahres in eine edlere Unterkunft umquartiert.“ Ash verdrehte die Augen. „Dann würde ich aber fast vermuten, dass Drew das Geld noch mal gesondert gesichert hat, vielleicht mit einem Vorhängeschloss oder so. Zumindest hoffe ich für ihn, dass er nicht so dämlich ist, einen Umschlag mit tausend Dollar in kleinen Scheinen irgendwo offen rumliegen zu lassen. Auch wenn Drew – im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder Mikey – selbst für einen Sportler ziemlich dämlich ist.“

„Dann leihen wir uns halt von Samuel ein Brecheisen aus.“ Max zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dieser Mikey ist in deinem Jahrgang, oder?“

„Ja. Er, Steph und ich treffen uns hin und wieder zu D&D-Sitzungen. Manchmal stößt noch Brooke dazu“, erzählte Ash.

„Ah, von Steph hat mir Chloe auch schon erzählt. Sie überlegt sich inzwischen sogar, sich wegen ihr eine kleine Auswahl an Mützen zuzulegen.“ Max zwinkerte.

„Steph wird das sicher klasse finden“, lächelte Ash.

„Sag mal, kennst du eigentlich Warren Graham?“, wollte Max nun wissen.

„Nur flüchtig. Er scheint zwar ein ganz netter Kerl zu sein, nervt aber alle mit seinem Autokino und seinen verdammten Affen.“ Ash verdrehte die Augen. „Warum fragst du?“

„Och, nur so.“ Max setzte ein geheimnisvolles Lächeln auf.

Ihr Gespräch wurde jäh von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. Max warf Ash einen fragenden Blick zu, die daraufhin jedoch nur ratlos mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ist offen“, rief Ash als Antwort auf das Klopfen.

Es war Samantha Myers, die vorsichtig die Tür öffnete. „Ähm, hi. Störe ich?“

Ash warf Max einen flüchtigen Blick zu, die ihr jedoch mit einer knappen Geste ihre Zustimmung signalisierte. „Du bist doch immer willkommen, Sammy“, bat Ash dann ihren Gast herein. „Was gibt’s neues?“

Samantha setzte sich auf den angebotenen Schreibtischstuhl, bevor sie anfing, zu erzählen. „Nicht viel. Eigentlich wollten Nathan und ich ja heute Abend einen Film gucken. Er hat aber darauf bestanden, so einen gruseligen Affenfilm zu gucken, der … nicht so wirklich mein Geschmack war. Deshalb bin ich einfach mal ein bisschen durchs Wohnheim gestreift, um zu gucken, wer denn sonst noch so über das Wochenende hier geblieben ist.“

Ash und Max warfen sich einen vielsagenden Blick zu. „Der Titel des Films war nicht zufällig _Planet der Affen_?“

Samantha überlegte für einen Moment. „Ich glaube schon, ja.“

Doch bevor Ash Max' Reaktion auf Samanthas Aussage wahrnehmen konnte, wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

 

_Die heißen Winde des beginnenden Waldbrandes ließen sie ohne Mühe um etliche Meter in das Dunkel der Nacht aufsteigen, den Abbildern von Sternen entgegen, die bereits seit Millionen von Jahren tot und verbrannt waren. So lange hatte sie gewartet, dass etwas passieren würde; hatte ihren treuen Gefährten um die Dinge beneidet, die er sah, während sie nur einsam auf der Spitze des Leuchtturms hockte und zusah, wie die Sonne im roten Meer versank, nur um Stunden später aus ihm blutgetränkt und neu geboren aufzusteigen. Aber nun war ihre Zeit gekommen._

_Ihr Blick ging gen Boden. Es waren bisher nur einige wenige Bäume, deren Flammen die Nacht erhellten, lose um eine einzelne, bereits verkohlte Eiche, die beinahe so alt war wie die Zeit selbst, gruppiert. Zwei Mädchen standen inmitten dieses losbrechenden Chaos, vor Schreck so festgewurzelt wie die Bäume vor ihnen, die Augen vor Entsetzen weit aufgerissen. Erstaunt darüber, dass ein einzelner Funke die gesamte Prärie in Flammen verbrennen konnte. Erschrocken darüber, dass für eine der Beiden heute eine Welt zugrunde ging – nicht mit einem Knall, sondern mit dem leisen Knistern einer Feuersbrunst._

_Die Dinge waren so gekommen, wie sie kommen mussten; wenn auch nicht auf dem für sie bestimmten Weg und sie wusste nicht, ob es ein tröstlicher oder doch ein beängstigender Gedanke war, dass manche Dinge einfach ihrem Schicksal verfallen, Bestimmung waren._

_Langsam zog sie ihre Bahnen um das lodernde Spektakel, das die Blindheit der Dunkelheit mit der des Feuers vertrieb, wie es ein weiser Mann an dieser Stelle mit dem wohlwollenden Lächeln eines Vaters anmerken würde. Mehr mochte es hier für sie nicht zu sehen geben, aber wer war sie schon, sich solch ein Spektakel entgehen zu lassen? Schließlich war sie – im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gefährten, der viel zu sehr in seiner Melancholie verhaftet war, um die wahre Schönheit des Augenblicks würdigen zu können – bereit, in das Auge eines Sturms zu starren, in der Hoffnung, denjenigen zu erblicken, der fähig war, ein solch furchtbares Ebenmaß zu schaffen. Doch viel mehr, als den Abgrund, der bekanntermaßen in einen hineinblickte, wenn man zu lange in ihn hinab starrte, hatte sie bisher nie finden können._

_So war sie also dazu verdammt, weiterhin ihre Kreise zu ziehen, auf der Suche nach etwas Höherem als ihrer eigenen Existenz._

 

„...du mich? Ash!“

Ash riss die Augen auf und schnappte nach Luft. Mit besorgter Mine hockte Max direkt vor ihr und schien sie, ihren Händen auf Ashs schultern nach zu urteilen, bis gerade eben geschüttelt zu haben. Direkt hinter Max tauchte Samanthas ernster Blick auf.

„Alles … alles gut“, stammelte Ash und wedelte beschwichtigend mit den Händen.

„So siehst du aber nicht gerade aus. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass du mehrere Minuten komplett weggetreten warst.“ Max nahm nun wieder einige Schritte Abstand. „Hast du solche Aussetzer öfter?“

„Der letzte war Weihnachten. Während meiner grandiosen Kochaktion mit Chloe“, nuschelte Ash. „Aber, wie gesagt, es geht mir gut. Ich muss nur mal ein paar Minuten Luft schnappen gehen.“

Max hielt einen Moment inne. „Ok, gut. Möchtest du, dass wir dich begleiten oder brauchst du einen Moment für dich?“

„Ein paar Minuten Ruhe wären vielleicht gar nicht mal so schlecht. Vorausgesetzt, ich kann euch beide so lange unbeaufsichtigt alleine lassen.“ Ash bemühte sich, ihre Besucherinnen mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu beruhigen.

„Keine Sorge, ich weiß mich zu benehmen“, lächelte Max zurück. „Also lass dir ruhig Zeit.“

 

Die kalte Luft der heraufgezogenen Nacht war rauchgeschwängert und ließ bereits das Aroma von Asche und Zerstörung des morgigen Tages erahnen. Angesichts der Kulisse, die sich bot, verwunderte Ash dies auch wahrlich nicht: Es waren nicht mehr nur einzelne Bäume, die in Flammen standen – es war inzwischen eine Feuerwalze, die sich langsam über eine vom Schulgelände aus bedrohlich nahe wirkende Bergkuppe schob.

Eher überraschte es Ash, dass sie zwar nicht die einzige war, die dieses Spektakel beobachtete, das Schulgelände aber dennoch beinahe ausgestorben war. Steph und Mikey waren, in Begleitung von Mikeys Bruder Drew, die einzigen, die sich vor die Tür gewagt und sich um ihren üblichen Tisch auf der Grünfläche vor dem Schulgebäude geschart hatten.

Ash grüßte die Gruppe mit einem knappen Nicken, blieb jedoch einige Meter abseits stehen. Vielleicht waren ihre Mitschüler auch einfach zu sehr damit beschäftigt, zu tun, was auch immer Highschoolschüler an einem Freitagabend so taten, um die aufziehende Feuersbrunst zu bemerken.

Sie selbst musste sich ja eingestehen, dass es weniger das Feuer war, das sie beschäftigte, sondern viel mehr, dass sie dieses Feuer hatte kommen sehen; dass sie wusste, wer dafür verantwortlich war; und vor allem, dass es allem Anschein nach ihre gefiederten Freunde waren, die sie – auf eine Art und Weise, die ihr zu begreifen nicht möglich war – an den Ereignissen teilhaben ließen. Und wenn diese eine Vision ja ganz offensichtlich war wahr, mussten es dann ihre übrigen Visionen nicht auch sein?

Aber was war mit ihren Visionen, die allem Anschein nach in der Zukunft spielten? Was war mit ihrem Zusammentreffen mit William, dem Mann mit dem brennenden Auto, der von ihr verlangt hatte, auf seine Tochter acht zu geben? Diese Vision war doch viel zu surreal gewesen, um tatsächlich so stattgefunden zu haben.

Inzwischen war eine weitere Gestalt auf der spärlich beleuchteten Grünfläche aufgetaucht, die sie sehr schnell als den Stammhalter der Prescott-Dynastie identifizieren konnte. Ash grüßte Nathan mit einem knappen Nicken – auch wenn sie von seinem Erscheinungsbild schon fast erschrocken war: Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, nur die Augen waren gerötet. Immer wieder blitzten seine tränennassen Wangen im schwachen Schein des Feuers auf. Ash trat einige Schritte auf ihn zu, unsicher, ob sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter legen sollte, da sie Nathan durchaus zutraute, schnell gewalttätig zu werden, wenn man ihm körperlich zu nahe trat.

„Alles in Ordnung, Nate?“, wollte Ash mit gedämpfter Stimme wissen.

Nathan schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf. „Der Sturm“, krächzte er dann heiser. „Ich habe ihn wieder gesehen. So viele Menschen einfach tot.“

Ash hatte es sich schon fast denken können, was Nathan bedrückte. Wenn er spät nachts aufgelöst gegen gegen ihre Tür polterte, dann entweder, weil es mal wieder familiäre Probleme gab, die meist durch seinen dezent größenwahnsinnigen Vater ausgelöst wurden, oder weil er unter Träumen von einem alles verschlingenden Tornado litt, die ihn sicher machten, dass es alsbald viele Tote geben würde.

Angesichts der vor ihnen wütenden Feuersbrunst fragte sich Ash jedoch, ob es die richtige Entscheidung war, Nathans Alpträume als ebensolche abzutun – oder ob sie doch nicht die einzige war, die unter Visionen ganz offensichtlich realer Ereignisse litt. „Du kannst nachher mal vorbei kommen, falls du … irgendetwas brauchen solltest“, bot ihm Ash schlussendlich an, worauf sie nur ein stummes Nicken als Antwort bekam.

Ash sah sich nochmals nach Steph und Mikey um; die beiden waren jedoch zu sehr damit beschäftigt, die Feuersbrunst anzustarren, um Ashs kurzes Gespräch mit Nathan zu bemerken. Einen letzten, versucht aufmunternden Blick warf Ash Nathan noch zu, dann machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg ins Wohnheim. Es gab Dinge, über die sie lieber allein nachdenken wollte.

 

Auf dem Weg zurück in ihr Zimmer blieb Ash kurz vor Rachels Zimmertür stehen. Sie ahnte bereits, dass es sinnlos war, zu klopfen, da Rachel fast nie im Wohnheim, sondern meist bei ihren nicht allzu weit entfernt wohnenden Eltern übernachtete – weshalb sich Ash schon mehr als einmal gefragt hatte, warum sich Rachel überhaupt den Luxus eines Wohnheimzimmers leistete.

Und doch war heute vielleicht der richtige Tag, der richtige Anlass, ihr eine Nachricht auf der kleinen Tafel neben ihrer Tür zu hinterlassen. Tatsächlich war sogar ein Stift in Reichweite zu finden, was Ash nicht länger damit zögern ließ, William Blake zu zitieren:

 

 _Tyger Tyger, burning bright,_  
In the forests of the night;  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

 

Später am Abend – zu einem Zeitpunkt, als Ash bereits wider Erwarten Schlaf gefunden hatte – sollte tatsächlich eine schmunzelnde Rachel Amber vor der gleichen Tafel stehen und erst aus dem Tiger einen Löwen machen, nur um dann doch das gesamte Gedicht hinfort zu wischen und durch ein anderes zu setzen:

    
    _Ja, ich weiß, woher ich stamme,_
    _Ungesättigt gleich der Flamme_
    _Glühe und verzehr’ ich mich._
    _Licht wird alles was ich fasse,_
    _Kohle alles, was ich lasse,_
    _Flamme bin ich sicherlich._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: So, da bin ich (endlich) mal wieder mit einem neuen Kapitel. Sorry, dass es mal wieder so lange gedauert hat, aber Real Life halt ;)  
> Das erste der beiden Gedichte in diesem Kapitel stammt, wie bereits angegeben, von William Blake und fand bereits in LiS 1 Verwendung (Max zitiert – in dem Fall, dass Kate ihren Selbstmordversuch überlebt – das Gedicht auf der Tafel vor ihrem Wohnheimzimmer). Das zweite Gedicht dagegen stammt von Friedrich Nietzsche. Und jetzt fragt mich bitte nicht, warum Rachel Gedichte von deutschen Philosophen auswendig kann :P  
> Nun denn, dann hoffe ich mal, dass meinen werten Lesern dieses Kapitel gefallen hat und dementsprechend auch weiterhin an meiner Story dranbleiben werden ;)


End file.
